Crash Landing
by Kinomiya
Summary: 16 and 17 year olds Bra and Pan travel back in time to get away from life for a while. What happens when they crash land and hide who they really are by pretending to never have met any of the Z Fighters and having no knowledge of their powers? T/P & G/B
1. Who are you

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ I hope everyone enjoys this story and gives good feedback

-----------------On with the Story----------------------

The Z Fighters were all gathered at Capsule Corporation for one of Bulma's many gatherings when they all suddenly heard a tremendous crash.

"What was that?!" screamed Bulma as she grabbed onto Trunks for protection. "Vegeta!! Go check what's going on out there." As she saw Vegeta's look of indifference she quickly added, "NOW! Or else it's the couch for you tonight!"

Vegeta mumbled some stuff under his breath before Goku, Trunks, Goten and himself went outside to see what had made the loud crash. The group waiting inside suddenly heard Goten scream and the rest of them ran outside to see what was going on. When they got there they were all surprised to see a large contraption that looked like a bigger version of Future Trunks' space ship.

"It`s a space ship!" yelled Bulma. "Do you think Trunks is back?"

"Why would he be back though?" asked Gohan as he hugged his pregnant wife, Videl.

"Who knows, but I'm sure whatever he has come to tell us obviously is not good news." Bulma said before she walked over to the ship examining it and taking into consideration the many differences between this ship and the one Trunks had appeared in many years ago. _'I wonder why he would come in a ship so much bigger if he's just coming to warn us about another horrible enemy. This ship looks like its intended to hold many more people than that.'_ Suddenly Bulma had a thought. _'Wait a minute! What if this isn't Trunks' time machine, but a space ship instead!?' _Quickly she backed away from the ship looking a little frightened.

"What's wrong with you woman?" asked Vegeta when he saw her back away from the ship.

"I think this might be an alien space ship!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It says Capsule Corp on it, idiot."

"DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH VEGETA? OR HOW ABOUT I DESTROY YOUR GRAVITY MACHINE FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT?" Vegeta quickly looked apologetic and Bulma began to speak again after she thought about what he had said. "You're right Vegeta, it does says Capsule Corp on it. But it isn't any of the models that we've produced. Maybe it's another visit from Future Trunks."

Trunks of the present rolled his eyes, he hated listening to stories of how his future self came to warn everyone about the androids. _And_ how heroic he was. _And _how dedicated to getting stronger he was. _And_ how handsome he was and blah blah blah!

"Hey, is anyone else concerned with why nobody has exited from the ship yet?" asked Gohan. "Whoever is in there is probably quite shaken up after a crash landing like that"

"Why don't you look inside hunny?" asked Videl as she held her still tiny stomach.

"Um... I just think it would be better if I stayed beside you and made sure nothing happens to you." Videl rolled he eyes at her goofy husband who she knew was only pretending to be scared.

Vegeta walked right up to the ship, "HEY! Open up in there! Come out and show your face!"

"Vegeta, there is no need to yell! I'm sure whoever is in there is friendly and someone we can trust."

Vegeta suddenly blasted the top of the ship off and jumped inside. Everyone on the outside heard him scoff, "There's not even anyone in here. They sent us an empty ship. Maybe it's supposed to be a sign for you to get with the times woman, and invent something better." All the surrounding people covered their ears as Bulma let Vegeta know exactly what she thought of his idea on the situation.

"Hey you two!" Quickly Bulma and Vegeta turned to look at Trunks who had walked around to behind the ship. "I found someone, or rather, some ones."

Everyone looked at the two unconscious girls lying on the ground and gasped. Both girls looked to be about 5"7 but were quite different in looks. The first girl that they noticed bore an uncanny resemblance to Bulma. She was slender with beautiful shoulder length blue hair. Her outfit consisted of a pair of tight jeans and a cute light coloured t-shirt.

"Who do you think they are?" asked chi-chi, admiring how much the second girl looked like herself when she was younger. The girl was also very slender just like the first, but you could see that this girl had muscles and kept herself in really good shape. The girl had black hair that was held up in a messy pony tail. She was wearing a torn up blue fighting Gi.

"I have no clue who they are." Said Bulma, "Do you think we have anything to worry about from them?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Doubtful. They're two teenage girls. They're probably just employees of yours in the future who miscalculated something and accidentally sent themselves here." After he finished talking he started walking towards the gravity chamber without saying anything else.

"They look a lot like you two," said Goten as he pointed to his mom and Bulma. "Maybe they're from the past rather than the future? Man Bulma, you sure were cute!"

Chichi glared at her son, "I think I remember what I looked like at that age Goten. Yes it's true that these two young woman look a lot like how Bulma and I did as teenagers, but they are definitely not us."

"Plus Goten, I don't remember ever having access to this type of technology when I was 17."

Goten laughed sheepishly, "I guess that's true, I still think they both look a lot like you two though, I guess it's just a coincidence. We should probably take them inside, wouldn't you think?" Goten walked towards the Bulma look alike and bent down to pick her up.

"Trunks, help Goten bring the girls inside. We'll question them once they wake up."

The boys brought the girls inside Capsule Corp and put them both inside a room together where they could be comfortable until they woke up. After placing the girls inside the room they went back downstairs to where the party had started back up, the new comers pretty much forgotten.

About two hours later the Bulma look alike woke up startled. _'What's going on? Where am I? What happened?'_ The girl looked around and noticed her friend lying beside her in the comfortable guest bed. "Pan!" she whispered, "wake up, please."

The other girl began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes, "Bra?" Pan's stomach began to rumble and she laughed. "What happened?"

"I'm not completely sure. But I am pretty confident in assuming we're at Capsule Corp. I'm thinking something went wrong with our landing and caused us to crash and be knocked out."

"But if we're at Capsule Corp then does that mean that the Z Fighters of this time have already found out about us?"

"I really hope they haven't Pan. We didn't have any ID on us or anything though, so I don't think there is any way they could have found out who we are or what time we come from."

"But if they found us inside the ship then they probably know that we come from the future."

"More than likely, but at least they don't know _who_ we are. This is bad though Pan, if we crashed our ship is obviously going to be damaged. We weren't supposed to interact with anyone on our visit. How are we supposed to repair our ship and NOT interact with people who already know we're here?" Pan could tell that her friend was starting to panic, so she tried to put on a cheerful smile.

"Don't worry Bra, I'm sure everything will work out."

"What should we tell them Pan? They are going to ask who we are, ah! What do we say to them?"

"I think we should pretend we don't know who we are or who they are and what they can do."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, what if they find out that we're Saiyan, then they are going to be really mad at us for lying, since obviously if we're Saiyan we could have handled that landing and not actually lost our memories."

"We are girls though Bra, and not full Saiyans. Maybe if they find out somehow, which they won't, we can just convince them that we're weak!"

"Speak for yourself, I am weak Panny" Both the girls laughed as they sensed everyone downstairs. "I guess we should head downstairs. Let's see who's acting is better." She teased.

Both of them got out of the bed and quietly walked down the stairs of the well known house. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the only thing anyone could do was stare at them. It took a moment before anybody in the large group of fighters spoke.

"Who are you..?" was all that Gohan managed to say.


	2. Introductions

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_Aright, well I hoped the first chapter was okay, now to continue

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

Both of them got out of the bed and quietly walked down the stairs of the well known house. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the only thing anyone could do was stare at them. It took a moment before anybody in the large group of fighters spoke.

"Who are you..?" was all that Gohan managed to say.

**And Now;**

The two girls stared at the people around them with fear written all over their faces. "Where are we?" Bra was the first one to speak, sounding like she was about ready to cry.

"Well she obviously isn't the young you Bulma" said Goten laughing, earning himself a smack in the head from the Capsule Corp CEO herself.

"You're both at Capsule Corporation, you know what that is, don't you?" asked Bulma since she knew that they had arrived in a CC product. Both the girls just stared at her and shook their heads no, slowly. "How can you not know what Capsule Corp is? The two of you arrived here in a ship with our logo on it."

"A ship?" Pan asked sounding very sceptical. "Is that even possible?"

Bulma looked at the two young girls annoyed, "What are your names?"

Pan and Bra looked at each other before looking down in a very sad manor. "Neither of us can remember our names Ms. We were talking after we woke up trying to figure out where we are and what had happened, and we both cant remember. We came down here hoping that you would be able to tell us where we are and why we don't know who we are."

Bulma and everyone around them looked shocked, "you don't know who you are? Are you sure that there is absolutely nothing you can remember?"

"Well, for some reason I keep thinking of the name Pina," said Pan, thinking on her feet.

"And I can't remember anything at all, no names or anything come to mind for me." Said Bra silently laughing at the name Pan had chosen for herself.

"Well I don't know that much about amnesia, but I can definitely have one of our on staff doctors take a look at you girls just to make sure neither of you have a concussion or anything. For now I guess I will be referring to you as Pina." She then turned to Bra, "Do you have a name that you like that we could call you by?"

Bra stood there for a few moments in deep thought, "I'm really not sure. Right now all I can think about is how badly my head hurts. I guess I kind of like the name... um... Breanne? Or just plain Bree sounds pretty to me."

"Alright then, Bree it is. My name Is Bulma Briefs, and I will introduce you to everyone else later. For now though, let's get you two to the doctor to make sure everything is fine."

"I don't think we need to see a doctor Ms. Briefs. We already checked each other over and neither of us are bleeding or anything, we just have headaches and cant remember anything."

"Well my dear," she said looking at her mini me. "If you both hit your heads hard enough to give yourselves amnesia then we have something to worry about. Even if there is no external evidence of damage you may have other injuries that the doctor will be able to locate." The two young Saiyans nodded in defeat and let the woman lead them to a different part of CC where an onsite doctor was located.

"I'm really scared Ms. Briefs," Said Pan looking as frightened as she could manage.

"Pina darling don't be scared. Both of you will regain your full memories, I am sure of it. And until that happens I will make sure to always be here for the both of you. My family and friends are quite... unique, but they are all very loving and accepting of new people. I wonder how old you two are." She silently pondered to herself before speaking again, "If I had to guess I would say you're older by a bit." She said that looking at Pan, "I would think maybe you're both around the ages of 16 or 17. My son turns 17 tomorrow actually."

Pan's eyes lit up at the mention of Trunks, but Bulma took no notice of it as they arrived to where the doctor was located. Bulma went inside and spoke to the man for a while before coming back out to get the two girls. She lead them inside the room and introduced them to the doctor before telling them she would be back in about an hour to see how things were going and that she would go prepare them some dinner from the leftovers. With that said, the woman who had made it her responsibility to look after the two young Saiyans, left.

"Well, lets get down to business girls. Ms. Briefs vaguely explained the situation to me. I am going to run a few diagnostics on the both of you to determine what sort of amnesia you girls have and also to see if any internal bleeding or damage has been caused by your car crash. First I am going to take a look and see how bad the outer damage is."

The doctor approached the two girls and spent about 15 minutes examining each of their heads, taking notice of the big bumps that they were both sporting. After examining them he was quite surprised, "Neither of you seem to have much physical evidence of such a horrible crash, you are both very lucky. I am just going to take some quick x-rays before we run the needed tests."

After the x-rays he confirmed with them that neither of them had any sort of concussion of internal damage. He started to hook both Pan and Bra up to a bunch of different machines and left the room for a little bit while the machines did their thing. The girls looked at each other nervously, already knowing the results of the tests being conducted.

The doctor came back about 30 minutes later and unhooked the girls, all the while looking at them very perplexed.

"Is everything okay sir?" asked Bra looking as confused as him. Just as the man was about to answer Bulma walked into the room with a cheerful smile on her face.

"So Doc, how are my girls?" Her cheerful grin dropped a little bit as she saw the doctors' worried face. "Is there something I should be worried about?"

"May I have a word with you in private?" asked the doctor as Bulma nodded and was lead into his office.

"We are so busted." Said Bra as she started freaking out.

"Just play it cool, we have no clue about anything."

"So Doc, what is the verdict?" Bulma tried to joke with the man. "Why did you need to see me in private?"

"How much do you know about these girls Mrs. Briefs?"

"Well, nothing. But I trust them for some reason. Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

"It's just that all their tests came back completely normal–"

"That's great to hear!" Yelled Bulma as she jumped up for joy, very happy about the news that both the girls were completely okay.

"You're misunderstanding me Mrs. Briefs. _ALL _of their tests came back normal. Including the ones I ran to see about the amnesia. They should have certain chemicals released in their brains right now, and they don't. As far as my tests are concerned, they're faking it. Are you sure they're not just trying to get close to you or your family to try and do some harm?"

"Dr. Legowits, you have seen my husband before. I'm sure that you are fully aware of how strong he is. I would think that two little girls will be the least of our worries." The doctor reluctantly agreed with her and the two of them went back into the room where the girls were still looking frightened.

"So how long until we get our memories back?" asked Bra the moment the two adults walked into hearing distance.

"We are unsure girls." Was the first thing the doctor told them before continuing. "The tests came back with very unusual results and we are unable to determine the type of amnesia you have, which limits us from estimating how long the memory loss could remain for."

Pan started to cry and Bra immediately went to her and hugged her. Bulma quickly rushed over to the both of them, "Would you girls like to go get some food?" At the mention of food Pan's eyes lit up and the tears instantly disappeared. "It seems you will fit in here just fine Pina my dear." She added with a laugh.

The three women made their way back to where all the guests were and just as they had all done earlier, they stopped talking. Bulma started to take the girls around the room and introduce them to everyone who was still present.

The first groups of people who the two girls were lead to was the majority of the Son family. "Pina, Bree, This is Goku Son and his family. This is his wife Chichi, his son Gohan and his wife Videl, who is pregnant might I add."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Pan and Bra said simultaneously.

"So did the tests determine anything about how long it will take you to regain your memories?" asked Gohan, genuinely interested.

"No, I'm afraid it didn't Gohan sir," answered Pan, feeling very awkward calling her dad by his actual name. "We're hoping that it is just temporary though and that it comes back quickly."

"No doubt. I'd be so scared if I was all alone in an unfamiliar place with people I didn't know and not even knowing who I am myself."

"Gohan you're being a downer!" his wife said to him as she lightly hit him on the head, "I'm sure you girls will regain your memory quickly." The group was silent for a few moments just smiling at each other.

Goku chose this opportunity to ask his own questions. "Do you fight Pina?" he asked her this with great excitement in his voice.

Pan looked down at her torn up Gi, "Um... I'm not really sure Sir. I can't remember having any knowledge of fighting skills, but this suit is very comfortable."

"Well maybe we can goof off later and see if anything comes back to you. Maybe you're a great fighter and sparring will jog your memory." Pan laughed as both her stomach and her grandpa's stomach growled. Bulma laughed along with the two of them before suggesting that they move on to the next group of people so the girls could get to the food faster.

Bulma led the two girls to where Vegeta was leaning against a wall, "Vegeta dear, these are the two girls from earlier." Vegeta rolled his eyes, as if he didn't already know who they were. "This is Pina, and this is Bree. Girls, this is my husband, Vegeta."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Briefs" Said Bra as she stuck out her hand to shake his. Vegeta scoffed at her hand and walked away. Bra felt tears spring to her eyes. That was her daddy, he had never done anything like that to her.

"You'll have to excuse my husband girls. He's not very social." Bulma laughed as if it was nothing and led them over to a younger group of people. "and this," she pointed at Trunks "is my son. Mr. Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"Mooomm." Trunks whined as she introduced him like he was a celebrity. "Hi, it's nice to meet you girls."

Pan blushed instantly, he was so cute! "It's nice to meet you too." She stuttered out.

"It's his birthday tomorrow. I'm so excited. I've been planning for the last couple months." Trunks blushed as his mom went on about his birthday plans for a few more minutes before she remembered that he _was_ standing with other people. "Oh my! And standing beside him is his best friend Goten, who is Goku's other son. And on the other side of Trunks is his girlfriend, Marron." Pan glared slightly as Bra shook their hands.

"Can we eat now?" Pan asked with a smile.

"I like this one!" yelled Goten, giving a wink to Pan who suddenly felt very awkward.

"It must be really hard for you two, not knowing anyone" said Marron. Her words appeared nice, but both Pan and Bra felt like there was something underneath them, they seemed to be directed more at Pan anyhow.

"Yes ma'am, it is quite scary." Bra said in an extremely polite way. "But we're so glad to have met so many wonderful adults such as yourself who have already had a lot of life experience and can help us out." Marron gave her a bit of a dirty look, but nothing too serious since the girl was talking as if she hadn't said anything insulting.

"Anyway my dears, onto the food!" Bulma led them into the huge CC kitchen and allowed them to sit down. "I hope the two of you don't mind if while you eat I go entertain my guests for a little while. It's easier now that most of them have already left." She said with a smile.

"Oh no of course not. Go ahead Mrs. Briefs, we would never want to intrude." At that, Bulma walked back towards the area where the remainder of her guests were situated. "This is _not_ going to be enough to fill me up Bra."

"Well there's probably more in the fridge, I don't think she would mind if we ate more. Mom's used to Goku going through the fridge afterwards and eating everything anyway." The two girls laughed at the thought of Pan's Grandfather eating everything in Bulma's house as Bra went to the fridge and grabbed more food for the two of them, enough for Saiyans this time.

"What are you two doing?"


	3. Storms and Feels like Forever

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N- **_Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

**P.S! **i made a change to their ages. Pretty much i just made them all abot a year older. i felt a little awkward having them be the way they are as 15 and 16 year olds. so now they're all about 17. Not much difference, but i feel a little better about it lol.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed chapters 1 and 2.

VegetaTrunks  
pen name is  
Diana  
SSJbardock323  
rose lily potter

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

"Well there's probably more in the fridge, I don't think she would mind if we are more. Mom's used to Goku going through the fridge afterwards and eating everything anyway." The two girls laughed at the thought of Pan's Grandfather eating everything in Bulma's house as Bra went to the fridge and grabbed more food for the two of them, enough for Saiyans this time.

"What are you two doing?"

**And Now; Storms, Promises, and Feels like Forever**

"Um... eating." Bra said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she looked up into the eyes of her glaring father.

"And since when do two human girls need to eat this much food? This much of _MY_ food?"

Bra's eyes suddenly went wide, "Well, I don't think we could finish ALL of this food Sir. Mrs. Briefs is just very generous in offering us enough for our hearts content." Vegeta looked at the two of them sceptically but didn't say anything else to them about it before he went into the fridge and made himself an enormous sandwich before exiting through the same door he had entered. "That was close. I'm thinking that we are definitely going to have to do something about our appetites." Bra looked over to see how Pan felt about this and noticed that the girl wasn't even looking at her, "PAN!"

Pan started choking for a few moments on the rice she had been eating but quickly regained her composer and looked over to the angry Saiyan Princess, "ah, sorry Bra. What's up?" she asked with a classic Son grin.

Bra rolled her eyes before speaking, "I think we're going to have to find a way to control how much we eat here if we really want to hide our secret."

Pan pouted but nodded. She quickly started shovelling as much food as she could into her mouth. If she was going to have to start eating less, she definitely wanted to enjoy this meal. Bra followed her example and ate as much as she could and before they knew it, all the food that was on the table was gone.

Bulma came back in to see how they were doing, "wow you girls must have been hungry. I didn't think you'd be able to finish everything I put out for you two."

Pan sighed, _'everything plus more you mean.' _"It was very delicious Mrs. Briefs, you're a wonderful cook." She knew that couldn't have been Bulma's cooking, but Pina didn't know that, so she had to act.

Bulma blushed, "actually Pina, that was my best friend Chichi's doing. She is an absolute kitchen wizard, she can make anything that your heart desires and actually make it taste good. She will be doing all the cooking for my sons birthday party that we're holding on Saturday."

"You're having another party in just 3 days?" Bra asked, feigning surprise.

Bulma laughed, "Why yes of course! This was just a gather that I like to hold for all my friends to get together and make sure we keep in touch. It's hard for us to see Goku a lot but at least Chichi drags him to my parties, so I love throwing them."

"Just to see one guy? Doesn't that upset your husband?"

"Oh no my gosh! I didn't mean it like that Bree. Goku and I have been friends since he was a little boy and I was no more than the same age you two are. Our families have went through a lot in the past and it's just nice to be able to see him when everything is in a state of peace." Bulma made it sound like she was referring to the two families being in fights, but the girls knew what she really meant.

"Oh, I understand now. Sorry for questioning you about it, you're a wonderful hostess."

"Thank you for your compliments Pina. I had Trunks make the two of you up a guestroom to sleep in. I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask you first, but there is no way that I'm letting two girls with amnesia leave here, especially not tonight." She said as she looked out through the kitchen window and saw the rain starting to pour.

"But what about our parents? I know that I cant remember who they are at this moment in time, but they're probably very worried about us."

"I don't think you have to worry about that for right now," said Bulma, thinking about how the two of them had arrived in a time machine. "Your arrival is a little more complicated than either of you are thinking about, but your parents probably don't even know anything is wrong with your absence."

The girls looked back and forth between each other exchanging very confused glances before both asking Bulma, "what are you talking about?"

"This is kind of complicated to explain to two girls with amnesia, but I will try anyway. You see, when my friends and I found you, you were both unconscious lying on the ground. That isn't the unusual part though, the part that you might find hard to believe is that you were lying outside a machine rather than a car."

"What type of machine?" asked Bra, very interested.

"Well, here at Capsule Corporation we produce many different machines, and the machine we found the two of you lying outside of, was a time machine."

"A WHAT?!" the girls screamed together.

"A time machine," said Bulma covering her ears. "I know that might be hard for you two to believe, but it's the truth. Our theory so far is that you two were more than likely lab assistants for me in a future time, and were testing out a new prototype of a time machine."

"That's so cool!" yelled Pan, "time travel sounds awesome! Just a question though. If you have our... 'time machine' and you know we're from the future, why don't you just put us back in the machine and send us home for our families to take care of us?"

"Well it's a little more complicated than that Pina, the ship was damaged to a great extent. Damages which include to the internal console, and also many to the exterior of the ship." Bulma suddenly had a flashback to when Vegeta blew the top of the ship off to see who was inside and mentally rolled her eyes.

"You said we were found outside though, how did we get out of the ship?"

"I haven't completely figured that one out yet since I haven't examined the ship. But most devices that we create here have a safety feature that ejects the person if the crash is going to kill them. And when I say eject I mean within a safe distance from the ground, it's not going to throw you out into the sky." Bulma noticed that neither of the girls were laughing at her joke and wondered if they were okay. "Are you girls alright?"

"Uh... yes. It's just very hard to imagine the fact that we could be dead at this very moment if it wasn't for your ingeniousness."

Bulma smiled, "well thank you once again for your compliments. I could definitely get used to the two of you being here. I live with two males and the only girls I ever get to see are my son's flavours of the week, which happens to be Marron lately."

Pan laughed, "Oh, your son is like that? That's terrible, I feel bad for the girl."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Don't. I can't be for certain, but I'm pretty sure she's a little worse than he is when it comes to that department. Anyhow, I should probably lead you to your room so you can get some much needed rest." With that said she took the girls back up to the room in which they had initially woke up in and left them to sleep.

The girls changed into the garments that had been laid out for them to sleep in before climbing into separate beds. As a loud crack of thunder was suddenly heard Pan screamed and jumped from her bed right into Bra's. Grinning sheepishly she greeted her best friend, "Hi B."

Bra rolled her eyes, "For the strongest woman in the world, you're a suck you know that?" the two girls laughed before they both held a sad look to their features.

"Are you okay Bra?"

"Yeah, I just really miss my dad ye know? I'm used to him giving me a hug everynight before I fall asleep and always checking on me to make sure I'm okay. Now though, he's just this arrogant guy who doesn't even know I exist. I guess the stories about how much he changed after I was born are true."

"Your dad loves you B, you know that the Vegeta from our time is sending you a hug this very moment. He's probably worried sick wondering where you are. That's how I know for sure he's sending you a hug at this moment. He's wishing his baby girl is happy and safe no matter where she currently is."

Bra smiled and hugged Pan, "Thanks _Pina_" she said with a laugh as Pan hit her in the face. "Seriously Pan, you couldn't come up with anything better?"

"Hey! I happen to _like_ the name Pina."

Bra threw her friend a disgusted look, "Ew. That name is about as bad as your fashion sense. Tomorrow, we are going shopping."

Pan whined for a bit before she suddenly thought of something, "We can't! We don't have any money from this time!" Pan's realization was the best thing she had heard come outta her own mouth all day.

"I'm sure if we express not wanting to walk around in your torn up Gi all the time, my mom will offer to take us shopping, she _is_ a multi-billionaire you know?"

Pan groaned and covered her face with a pillow, "lets just sleep. We'll worry about _shopping_, tomorrow" Bra laughed but followed her friends example as she got comfortable in the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Pan."

"Goodnight Bra." That was the last thing either of them heard before they were both overcome by sleep.

_CRASH_. Pan woke up with a jump as the loudest crash of thunder she had ever heard sounded. _'oh my god, why me? Why tonight? I'm not at home to just go curl up with mom and daddy and now I have to face this horrible storm all alone. Ahhh, why me.'_

'Why me?' was all Pan could ask herself as the thunder continued, lightening adding itself in there every once in a while as the young Saiyan tried to fall back asleep. Try as she might though, she just couldn't bring herself to fall back asleep. _'I'm just gunna go downstairs and get some warm milk. That definitely has to put me back to sleep.'_ With that new found idea, the girl got out of bed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Pan reached for the light when suddenly someone spoke, "Don't do that, it could wake someone up." Pan almost screamed in surprise as her eyes locked onto those of another. "Couldn't sleep?"

She stared at Trunks for a few moments before shaking her head no. In a way, she was really glad he was here. Back at home whenever there would be a thunder storm when she was spending the night at Bra's, she would always find him in the kitchen and then they would stay up all night talking to each other. He was the only one other than her dad who could make her feel safe at these times.

"I couldn't sleep either. There's just something about thunder storms that entices me. For some reason I love to stay up and just listen to the rain. Is it the same for you Pina?"

Pan wasn't exactly sure what to say back to him. It broke her heart to hear him call her by a name that wasn't even her own, but she knew that her secret was too important to be told. "Not exactly. I'm just a chicken and I'm very scared of thunderstorms. Hah, who would have guessed. Amnesia is really weird, I keep learning new things about myself every hour."

"That would be kind of cool in a way though. I would like to constantly be figuring out who I am. But I guess I would only enjoy that if I knew there was a guarantee that I was going to be okay and back to normal in the end."

Pan nodded in agreement with him. "Is it okay if I have some milk?"

Trunks laughed, "Of course it is, you're our guest. Here, sit down," he said offering her his chair as he went and got her some milk and then even warmed it up.

'_It's like he just knew'_ thought Pan as a goofy smile spread across her face. Trunks handed her the milk and took another seat as he just watched her slowly sip at the milk. "You're staring" she said in a teasing manor.

Trunks blushed, "Sorry," he apologized. "I just feel like I've known you my entire life. I know that sounds very weird and obviously it's not true since I have never met you. But I just feel some sort of connection to you, like we've met before."

"Is this one of your famous pick up lines your mother warned us about?" she once again teased.

Trunks was taken aback, "Actually, no. I'm being completely serious. You just make me feel really at ease."

"Well that's a good thing I guess. I think it's rare to meet people who make you feel like that."

"Yeah it is, but it's refreshing for a change. Most girls that I meet just throw themselves all over me. It's nice to meet you and Bree who don't even care that I have an unfathomable amount of money."

"Well we both have amnesia, and we're apparently from the future. Who knows what controls our personality. Maybe we would be all over you for your money if we knew who we were." Trunks could tell she was joking and they both laughed.

"You're really down to earth Pina, I like that. That's also another rare thing to find in a girl, you make me laugh."

"Hey, guess what?" she said with a mischievous smile

"What?" Trunks asked curiously.

"It's after midnight."

"And..?"

Trunks look very confused as Pan punched him in the arm, not too hard though. "Happy birtdhay!" she said quite loudly as she continued to give him beats. After giving him the final one for good luck she was laughing and smiling and went and sat back in her seat.

Trunks had been laughing the entire time as she hit him playfully. "You're strong," he said when she finally stopped. "I don't know if that last one is gunna give me good luck or a good bruise."

Pan rolled her eyes at him, "I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

"I know. I was just playing around. Thanks for the birthday wishes though. I wonder how old you are."

"I'm not really sure. But Bulma is thinking Bree and I are probably both about 16, maybe 17."

"Oh, that sucks to not even know when your birthday is. What if it was like, today and you're missing it?"

Pan laughed, "Well at least I don't know I'm missing it, so that doesn't make me feel as bad."

"Well if it was today I'd let you celebrate on Saturday with me."

"How generous of you. Too bad we might never know."

"Well you have to promise to help me celebrate anyway." Pan looked into Trunks eyes which were gleaming with mischief and joy.

"You want me to celebrate with you? But it's _your _birthday."

"I know. I just want to make sure you're there, so you have to promise."

Pan blushed and with a huge smile on her face replied, "I promise I'll be there."

"Good."

"Trunks hunny," they heard a voice from just outside the kitchen. The door opened to reveal a scantily clothed Marron, "Aren't you coming back to bed yet?"

Trunks sighed, but stood up to follow his beautiful blonde girlfriend back to his room. "It was nice talking to you. I hope you get some sleep."

Pan smiled sadly, "Thanks for keeping me company."

"I should be thanking you. Usually I'm up all night, I probably will be anyway. Just instead of sitting here talking to you, I'll be lying in my bed just with my thoughts."

Pan rolled her eyes, "I think you'll be lying there with a little more than just your thoughts." She said as she looked in the direction Marron had walked off in.

Trunks laughed, "She'll be back asleep before I even get there. I'll see you at breakfast. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Pan stayed downstairs for a few minutes before heading back upstairs to the room Bra was in. While her and Trunks had been talking, the storm had slowly subsided, neither of them had noticed though. _'Maybe I'll actually be able to get some sleep now'_ but boy was she wrong. Sleep was the last thing that Pan was going to be able to do. All she could think about was how he made her promise to celebrate his birthday with him. After a while she slowly drifted back to sleep with thoughts of a certain Demi Saiyan on her mind.


	4. Bitches and Bodies

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

Pan rolled her eyes, "I think you'll be lying there with a little more than just your thoughts." She said as she looked in the direction Marron had walked off in.

Trunks laughed, "She'll be back asleep before I even get there. I'll see you at breakfast. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Pan stayed downstairs for a few minutes before heading back upstairs to the room Bra was in. While her and Trunks had been talking, the storm had slowly subsided, neither of them had noticed though. 'Maybe I'll actually be able to get some sleep now' but boy was she wrong. Sleep was the last thing that Pan was going to be able to do. All she could think about was how he made her promise to celebrate his birthday with him. After a while she slowly drifted back to sleep with thoughts of a certain Demi Saiyan on her mind.

**Now; Bitches and Bodies**

Bra woke up feeling very disgruntled. She had been having bad dreams all night about her daddy leaving her and telling her that he didn't love her anymore. _'I really miss you daddy. I'm so sorry that I left without telling you or anybody where I was going. I just needed to get away from all the pressure everyone was putting on me.'_

Bra rolled over and looked at the clock that was on the table beside the bed, it read 5:08am. _'Still waay too early to be awake, but if I'm up I might as well get out of bed and go get something to eat before anyone else is in the kitchen.'_ Bra sensed the power levels inside CC and found that everyone was still in their beds except for her dad who was in the gravity chamber outside.

Slowly she got outta bed and walked down to the kitchen. As she got closer she could smell something extremely delicious coming from inside. _'I thought everyone was still in bed. I guess I didn't pay proper attention. This would be just another reason for daddy to be disappointed in me.'_ Bra reached her senses into the kitchen and found that it was Goten who was in there. _'I didn't know that Goten could cook'_ she thought with great confusion as she entered into the kitchen.

"Hi!" Goten greeted with an enormous smile. "I didn't think anyone would be up this early. Do me a favour, don't tell anyone you found me in here this morning."

"What? Why not? Are you not supposed to be in here?"

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. It's just that I'm not the type of person you would think can cook. And if anybody finds out that I'm actually a very good cook, something I picked up from my mom, then they will make me start cooking for myself, where is the fun in that?" Bra laughed and Goten continued speaking, "I'll tell you what. You keep my secret, and I'll make you anything you want for breakfast."

Bra smiled sweetly at him, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Alright, that sounds like a deal, what's your secret?"

"I'm starving!" Goten burst out laughing. This girl was so tiny but was acting like she hadn't eaten in days, yet he knew for a fact that she ate right before she went to sleep the night before. "and not just like kidding around starving, I could eat everything in this kitchen."

"Wow, I guess I'm gunna be making a lot. I bet I still eat more than you though."

Bra laughed and looked at him in a competitive way, "want to make a challenge out of this?" Goten smiled and nodded as he continued to cook even more food than he had already made.

An hour later both Saiyans were completely full and laughing engaged in deep conversation. "Wow, I didn't think there was a girl in this world that could eat even half of what I eat, nevermind actually eat _more_ than me. Where the heck do you put it all?"

"Good metabolism?"

"I'll say." Goten laughed. He quickly grabbed the numerous dishes and threw them into the dishwasher. It was almost 7 and everyone would be coming down soon. "Remember to keep my secret okay?"

"It's a deal, as long as you keep mine that is."

"It's a deal" Goten said with a smile as the two of them went back to their earlier conversation.

Bulma walked into the kitchen about five minutes later and noticed the two of them already awake, "I guess this means we have some early risers in the house. I would have thought you'd sleep until noon as usual Goten. Must be all the pretty girls in the house, they're keeping you awake," she said as she winked at Bra, making both young Saiyans blush. "I guess I should probably start making breakfast, obviously you two are hungry. And I'm sure everyone else will be coming down any moment now."

Just as Bulma finished speaking Marron entered the kitchen looking radiant as always. "Good morning everyone." This comment seemed like it was directed at Goten in particular, but the other two women in the room greeted her anyway.

"Where's the birthday boy Marron?" asked his mother.

"He's still asleep actually. He spent most of his night down here and when he finally did come back to bed I could tell he wasn't sleeping anytime soon. For all I know he might have just passed out like 2 hours ago."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "He has always been like that. Everytime there is a storm I usually find him down here passed out on the couch." Everyone laughed at the thought of Trunks staying up all night and then passing out on the couch, "at least he made it back to bed this time."

"Yeah, thanks to me. I found him down here with _Pesha_ or whatever her name is at like 3am and I convinced him to come back upstairs with me."

"Her name, is _Pina_." Spat Bra, she really didn't like the Marron of this time. The one in the future was very nice and sweet, happily married with two children. This Marron did not seem like someone she thought her brother should be dating. Even though she knew they would break up obviously, she didn't think they should be together in the first place.

----------Upstairs----------

Pan walked out of the guest room exhausted. It was only 8am, and it had taken her until almost 5 to fall asleep. All she could hear outside the window were damn birds though, so she knew she wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. Plus, she was really hungry.

Across the hall from the guest bedroom was Trunks' room. He was also waking up at this time. He had only been sleeping for about 2 and a half hours, but he really needed to go to the washroom. Also, he could smell food cooking. Stepping out of his room with his eyes still closed he paid no attention to the door across the hall opening. Not until him and Pan crashed right into each other that is. Surprisingly, it was Trunks who fell over onto his behind, and Pan who managed to catch her balance, quickly becoming alert of her surroundings.

Trunks looked up at her from the ground and started laughing, "Wow, I feel like a hit a brick wall."

Pan also laughed, "I just have insanely good balance. You look pretty tired, you must have just lost your footing."

"That's probably it. Cause not to sound mean or anything, but it's rare for a tiny girl like yourself to walk into me and somehow push me over. I also had my eyes closed, so that could be another reason, I was completely off guard."

'_I guess he doesn't care that my eyes were closed too'_ thought Pan as she mentally rolled her eyes, _'I guess it'll probably cause less questions if I don't bring that up though.'_ "Were you headed to the bathroom?"

"Yeah actually, that's the only reason I'm even awake. Well, that and I smell food." He added the second part with a sheepish grin that he more than likely adopted from Goten.

"Well then birthday boy, I guess you should get up off the floor if you need the bathroom that bad." Trunks blushed as he realized he was still sitting on the floor. When he looked up again he noticed Pan wasn't standing where she had been a minute ago, she was now just outside the bathroom door. "Oops! Too late, I guess its ladies first," she said in a playful way as she shut the door.

About six minutes later Trunks was getting really impatient, he _really_ had to go. "What are you doing in there?!" he almost yelled, not sure how much longer he could hold it for.

Pan opened the door and laughed, "I wasn't doing anything, I finished like 5 minutes ago. I just wanted to see how long you could wait."

Trunks glared as he moved her outta the way, "You're evil!" was all she heard before he shut the door. Coming out about a minute later Trunks found that Pan was still standing there waiting for him. He gave her a confused look and she explained, "I thought we could go down to breakfast together. It's still a little awkward just walking around here by myself since it isn't my home." Trunks laughed and the two of them walked down to the kitchen together, finding that they were the last ones to arrive for breakfast.

"How nice of the two of you to join us," laughed Bulma as she hugged her son, "Happy birthday Trunks!"

"Thanks mom. Thanks everyone." He added as everyone else started saying happy birthday.

Pan and Bra looked at each other for the first time since they went to sleep. Both of them smiled at each other and they could tell that the other was completely happy at the moment.

"Why don't you two hurry up and get some food in you. We're heading to the mall very shortly."

"What? Why mom?" asked Trunks. "It's my birthday. Shouldn't I at least get _one_ day free of that place?"

"Don't be silly sweetie" said Marron. "We're all going to go and pick up some final things for Saturday, and while your mom and I are doing that, you and Goten will be tagging along with Bree and Pesha while they get some new clothes." Bra rolled her eyes at the girl, she knew that Marron was calling Pan by the wrong name on purpose. Marron looked deep in thought, _'I am totally getting on the good side of Mrs. Briefs by doing all the shopping with her. Letting Trunks go with those girls is just a small sacrifice that needs to be made. It's not like he'd leave ME for one of them anyway, he'd have to be crazy to do that. Oh well, even if he did fall for one of them, they'll both be off to their own time in hopefully just a few days."_

Goten groaned, "I have to go too? I don't even live here. He's just my best friend, I don't think I should be forced to go to the mall."

Bulma glared at him. "You stay here all the time and eat all our food. You pretty much live here bud! And he's _just _your best friend? I think you need a new bestie Trunks."

Goten laughed but gave in, "Alright alright, I give in. No need to hate Mrs. B."

"Marron do you have any extra clothes here?" asked Bulma." Bree's clothing is fine, but I don't want Pina going out in that torn up Gi of hers."

Marron thought about it for a few minutes, trying to decide if she had anything she wanted to lend to Pina for the day. In other words, trying to decide if she could afford to burn any of the clothes she had here afterwards when they were returned. "Um, I don't think I do Mrs. Briefs, sorry."

"What? Yes you do Marron. You have plenty of clothing upstairs in my room," said Trunks.

"Oh do I really? My bad! I thought I took most of them home. Lets go upstairs and grab something for you to wear Pina."

Pan wasn't too happy about only being able to eat one plate of food, but hopefully she could sneak away at the mall and get some food from the food court. Suddenly she heard Marron talking to her, _'Clothes? For what? I guess I should have been paying attention to the conversation rather than to my food. Oh well, I'll just follow her and hopefully catch on quick.'_ "Alright Marron," said Pan as she got out of her seat and followed the blonde woman upstairs into Trunks' room.

The room didn't look much different than the one in the future. He still had pretty much the same layout as he did when he was 17, his bed was in a different spot though. Just like everytime Pan had ever been in Trunks' room, she became completely infatuated by the smell. All she could smell anywhere was him, except near the closet area, that smelled mostly like Marron, which snapped her outta her trance-like state.

"I'm not sure if any of my clothes will be big enough to fit you, but I'm sure we can find something that will do until you buy some other clothing." Marron looked through everything she had, suddenly wishing she kept more hideous clothing at Trunks' house.

"Anything will be fine, thank you." Said Pan sweetly.

Marron rolled her eyes as she finally gave up and just grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. "I hope these are fine, tank tops are the only thing I have here."

Pan inwardly cursed, she hated wearing anything girlie. But oh well, what did it matter, no one here other than Bra knew her, it wouldn't be a shock to anyone to see her in actual girl clothes. Pan took the clothes from Marron after saying thanks and went into the bathroom to change.

Pan walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She was feeling very awkward in the clothing Marron had given her. The jeans were actually kind of big on her so she didn't mind them that much. But the bra and shirt Marron had given her to wear just made her feel like she was revealing way too much. When she looked around the kitchen she noticed everyone staring at her. _'Oh no, I must have put something on wrong.'_

"Wow, you look beautiful," commented Bra. "I knew under that Gi there was a feminine figure."

Pan blushed, "Thank you Bree." She noticed that both Trunks and Goten were openly gawking at her. This was definitely awkward. It was always her dream for Trunks to be looking at her like that. But not under these cicumstances; being in an alternate timeline, him thinking her name is Pina, _and_ when her uncle is also looking at her in the same way.

"She's right Pina, you are very beautiful, and definitely in good shape," said Bulma. "But enough about Pina's body, lets get down to business and head to the mall, in the _hovercraft_" she added with specific emphasis on hovercraft so the boys would know no flying.

Everyone stood up and made their way outside where Bulma decapsulated a vehicle.


	5. Mall Adventures and Modeling

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

Pan blushed, "Thank you Bree." She noticed that both Trunks and Goten were openly gawking at her. This was definitely awkward. It was always her dream for Trunks to be looking at her like that. But not when they're in an alternate timeline, he thinks her name is Pina, _and_ when her uncle is also looking at her in the same way.

"She's right Pina, you are very beautiful, and definitely in good shape," said Bulma. "But enough about Pina's body, lets get down to business and head to the mall, in the _hovercraft_" she added with specific emphasis on hovercraft so the boys would know no flying.

Everyone stood up and made their way outside where Bulma decapsulated a vehicle.

**Now; Mall Adventures and Modeling**

Walking through the mall with Goten and Trunks Briefs was definitely not an easy task. Every 2 seconds there were girls running up to them, mostly to Trunks, but a lot of them had friends with them who would start talking to Goten. Goten was already used to this, and so were Pan and Bra, but they had to act like they weren't.

"My gosh! How can these girls live with themselves! They're pathetic," spat Pan.

Trunks looked hurt. "Hey, it's not my fault if I'm just _that_ irresistible.

"Irresistible my ass," grumbled Pan.

Bra laughed, "Calm down Pina, they're just dumb stupid girls who look like tramps for throwing themselves all over him. Besides, he has a girlfriend." Pan wasn't sure whether Bra added that to remind her of that fact, or if she said it to remind Trunks, who looked like he might be interested in some of the girls throwing themselves at him. Either way, it was a fact Pan wanted to forget.

"Don't worry girls, you'll get used to it quick. You can't go anywhere in public with him without this happening," said Goten.

Trunks laughed, "Whatever, just ignore them. Lets get shopping. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go home."

"Don't we have to wait for your mom and that girl?" asked Bra.

Trunks shrugged. "You girls can. Our only job here was to help you two find some clothes and pay for them, and then we're off the hook."

Pan rolled her eyes at his suggestion. She _really_ did not want to be stuck in a mall with anyone, nevermind being stuck in a mall with _Marron_. "I think we'll just take off with you guys," she said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," declared Goten as they headed into their first store. "What a perfect start," he added sarcastically as they walked in and every woman inside stopped to stare as The Trunks Briefs walked through the doors with a boy and two very pretty girls.

"This is actually one of the reasons I hate going to the mall. Like its fine if I'm here to pick up girls, but if I actually want to get some shopping done then the whole female population just makes it their duty to make sure that is an impossible task for me to complete."

Bra laughed. She was gaining the attention of most of the males in the store as well. It wasn't as bad as back in her time when they all knew who she was and who her mother was. But she was still extremely beautiful, Briefs title or not, and every man in the store was letting her know.

"Looks like you have a little competition Trunks." Goten laughed as everyone had taken notice to the attention Bra was receiving. Both Goten and Trunks for some reason felt angry about the male attention she was getting, both felt overly protective and wanted to blast every man within 10 feet.

"I would hate to see how it plays out if I ever have a sister," joked Trunks. "I would definitely have some competition then."

Bra laughed nervously, "I'm sure if you had a sister she'd be gorgeous."

Trunks smiled with pride, "Cuz I'm gorgeous, right?" Bra gave his a disgusted look and Trunks' face fell, a woman had _never_ looked at him that way before. "Ouch".

"I'm sorry Trunks!" Bra quickly apologized. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't find you attractive in that way. You're just... not my type."

"Not your type? Goten... since when does a girl have a type that I'm not?"

"I think I just fell in love with you Bree," Goten said with amazement on his face. "She is definitely the one and only girl you will probably _ever_ hear say that to you man."

"I hope so," said Trunks. "And on my birthday too? How harsh Bree."

Bra rolled her eyes at her brother, "You're a suck. There _are_ some women in this world who just have... different tastes." As she spoke these words she threw a quick glance at Goten, although no one other than Trunks noticed. Suddenly it made a little more sense to him, but it was still weird for a girl to say that to him. Even the ones who liked or dated Goten wanted to get with him. He _is_ Trunks Briefs after all.

"So ladies, what type of clothing do you like to wear?" asked Goten.

"Well I'm not completely sure," said Bra. "But I'm guessing I like to wear the type of clothing that I already am." Looking down at her body, she was still wearing the tight blue jeans and the cute t-shirt they had found her in the day before. "I'm thinking Pina is a little more conservative though. Your have a beautiful Bod girl, I would show it off if I were you."

"I agree with Bree," said Goten winking at Pan. Bra sent a quick glare in Pans direction who shot back a 'are you serious?' look towards her. Goten _is_ her uncle after all.

"Well I agree with the part where she said I'm more conservative. I don't know what I'm actually like, but I do NOT feel comfortable in these clothes I'm wearing now. I feel like a skank."

"Yeah, those clothes are pretty skanky. I wouldn't want to wear them either," said Bra.

"I think they look good," Trunks commented, completely missing the fact that the girls were only saying that because they belonged to Marron.

"Oh I like these!" yelled Bra as she went into total shop mode and started dragging the other 3 Saiyans around the store and grabbing numerous things for both her and Pan. "Pina lets try them on!!"

"Are you guys going to model them for us?" teased Trunks.

"Maybe. If you're good," Said Bra sticking her tongue out at him

Trunks couldn't explain it, but he knew what she was talking about when she said there was just no attraction between the two of them. He _knew_ that she was absolutely gorgeous, yet not a single dirty thought went through his mind about her. He didn't even care that much about watching her try on clothing.

"C'mon Panny," Bra whispered to her friend. "I know we're not supposed to mess with the time lines or anything. But this is totally your chance with my brother, even if it's just to hook up with him."

Pan blushed. "That'll probably just hurt more though. Cuz what if I can get him in this time? Then we're gunna have to go home and I'm going to have to face the reality that he's still not mine."

"But at least you'll have him for a while? I say go for it. Nobody here knows us. Nobody knows you're a tomboy who loves to fight. And since we can't train here anyway, try and be someone else. You said you always wanted to know what it was like to be like me, well now you can. Just be confident, be your prideful self. You're a beautiful, strong girl, he'll fall for you in an instant. The only reason Trunks of our time hasn't already is because of the age difference."

Pan smiled at her friend, "Maybe, but I don't really have any experience with flirting with guys or trying to make them like me."

"Don't worry. Just don't try too hard and I'm sure it'll work. He already can't keep his eyes off of you." Both girls laughed thinking of when Pan first walked into the kitchen that morning. "Now, lets try these clothes on."

"But Bra," whined Pan. "I don't like this type of clothing. You do."

"Exactly. What better way to be like me than to dress like me?"

"This is the same type of clothing we just called skanky."

"Yes, but its not skanky if its on a hottie like you Pan-Chan!" Pan sighed but changed into the clothing.

"What's taking you girls so long?" yelled out Goten. "C'mon, quit keeping us in suspense."

Bra walked out of the change room in a perfect fitting pair of jeans and a red halter top.

"Red, is definitely your color," said Goten.

"It's apparently the color of your cheeks as well Goten," Trunks teased his best friend who hit him in the head for ratting him out.

"Come on out Pina! You can't stay in there all day. Trunks and I will eventually come get you."

Bra glared at the door that Pan was behind, _'AH I wish so badly I could tell him he's hitting on his stupid niece!'_

Pan slowly walked out but then remembered what Bra said about confidence so she hid her insecurities and let the boys see what Bra had forced her into trying on. She was wearing a short red skirt with a black spaghetti strap top. Both boys jaws dropped and Bra giggled in excitement at how cute her friend could look when she actually tried.

"I think that outfit would look better if it was a black skirt and you were wearing this red halter I have on. Other than that though, damn girl, you fine." Bra went over to her best friend and slapped her ass playfully as Pan laughed and ran back into the change room to try on more stuff.

"I think you girls should model swimsuits for us next." Trunks said loudly so they could hear through the change room.

"Are we planning on going swimming?" asked Bra innocently.

"We can if you'd like, it's my birthday. I can pretty much do whatever I want."

"Just us 4? Or would that involve all your friends coming swimming?"

"Um, well, just us 4 plus Marron I guess. We don't really need anyone else to come."

"Oh, well I don't know, what do you think Pan?"

"Modeling swimsuits? Sure, why not." She said as she laughed, trying to pretend the Marron comment didn't hurt. The girls changed into their normal clothing and set the articles they had decided to buy beside the boys who were sitting directly outside the change rooms. After setting the clothing down they went around the store picking out skimpy bathing suits to impress the guys with. "I'm so not comfortable with this Bra."

"Awe its okay Panny. You're totally getting to him. He almost completely forgot about Marron for a while. And that's just with looking at you, wait till you guys actually bond."

"I guess so. But I don't see why I have to put this bikini on. It's barely going to cover anything."

"That's the point. Now lets go try them on. Then we can get out of here."

The girls walked back to the change rooms and Pan was the first one to exit. Mustering up all the confidence she could, she walked out in a manor in which she assumed looked sexy. Locking her eyes completely with Trunks she walked right up to him and then in a circle around his chair, running her hand across his shoulders.

Both Trunks and Goten were in complete shock, they had never seen a woman with a body like hers. So thin but so obviously athletic. Trunks couldn't help but get shivers as the beautiful woman in front of him ran her hand across his shoulder.

Goten was openly gawking at Pina, wow would he ever like to get with her. _'But of course, as usual, the girl is interested in Trunks. Bree is quite beautiful. Far more beautiful than probably any woman I've ever seen. Obviously I have no chance with her though if she doesn't even find Trunks attractive.'_

Bra came out next and drew the boys' attention to her as Pan went back into the change room. Bra laughed like a little kid and started dancing. Grabbing Goten to get up and dance with her she continued to just fool around and laugh. Goten loved the sound of her laugh. Giving him a wink she walked back into the change room.

Both girls tried on a few more bikinis for the guys. Pan was now more relaxed and was acting a lot like Bra. She wasn't really caring that Trunks was right there, she was just having fun with her friend dancing like goofs and modeling more for each other than for the boys. In the end they both decided to go with the first ones they had tried on.

"Guess what? We're done! This means we can go," said Pan excitedly.

"Yeah, it does." Trunks said, a little disappointed that he wasn't going to get to see her try on more of her clothing. They all went through the check out and Trunks paid for their clothing, blushing as he saw the bras and panties they had chosen.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Goten.

"How about bowling?" suggested Bra.

"I have this weird feeling about bowling," said Pan. "I don't think I know how." She shot Bra a dirty look, Bra knew she was horrible at bowling.

"Well, I'll teach you. I think it's a great idea. Let me just give Marron a quick call and then we'll go." Trunks said, pulling out his cell phone as he walked away.

When he came back it was hard to tell the expression on his face. "Well I just talked to Marron. She isn't too happy about me wanting to go bowling since her and my mom are still shopping. But I just told her that its not like we could be spending time together anyway since she's busy with the planning for Saturday. She started yelling at me when I said that and hung up on me."

"Harsh," was the only thing the young Demi Saiyans best friend could say to him. "Oh well though. Lets go bowling!"

Trunks sighed and then put a grin on his face, "Yeah, lets do it! You girls ready?" Both Pan and Bra nodded the affirmative to Trunks, both very pleased by the fact that Marron couldn't come. "Alright then. Lets go!" with that said, the 4 made their way to the area of the mall where they all knew the bowling alley was located.


	6. Bowling, Hints, and Visits

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

When he came back it was hard to tell the expression on his face. "Well I just talked to Marron. She isn't too happy about me wanting to go bowling since her and my mom are still shopping. But I just told her that its not like we could be spending time together anyway since she's busy with the planning for Saturday. She started yelling at me when I said that and hung up on me."

"Harsh," was the only thing the young Demi Saiyans best friend could say to him. "Oh well though. Lets go bowling!"

Trunks sighed and then put a grin on his face, "Yeah, lets do it! You girls ready?" Both Pan and Bra nodded the affirmative to Trunks, both very pleased by the fact that Marron couldn't come. "Alright then. Lets go!" with that said, the 4 made their way to the area of the mall where they all knew the bowling alley was located.

**Now; Bowling, Hints, and Visits**

"What about swimming?" Pan asked as they quickly approached the bowling alley.

"We can do that later Pina. Capsule Corporation has a pool attached to it."

"Oh, of course," Pan was definitely not looking forward to bowling.

"Yeah, it's still really early in the day, almost noon, so we have plenty of time to kill. I'm sure we'll have a lot of options on what to do after bowling. We _will_ go swimming though, I promise, even if it's at midnight.

Bra laughed, "I don't know how thrilled Bulma would be about us swimming in the pool at midnight. That could be a little bit dangerous."

Goten chuckled, "Are you afraid of danger Bree?"

Bra completely melted as she heard his deep laugh, she almost didn't answer him until Pan lightly kicked her. "Um, a little, yes."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person yet to protect you from those dangers." With that being said, Goten focused his attention forward as if he hadn't hinted at anything and the 4 Saiyans entered the bowling alley.

They all got their shoes and prepared to bowl. Pan knew she was going to completely embarrass herself but she tried not to show how nervous she was to play. Trunks from her time _always_ took her bowling at least once a month. And he _always_ made fun of her for not being able to do it properly.

"So are you ready to lose Pina?" Challenged Goten. He had expected her to jump to the challenge and maybe even do a little trash talking, but the only reaction he got was a nervous laugh from the girl.

"So how do you guys want this to work?" asked Trunks. "Should it be 2-on-2 or everyone for themselves?"

"I say everyone for themselves!" Pan quickly yelled. "And it should probably be just for fun."

The other 3 laughed at her but agreed with what she was saying. They all picked nicknames and started off the game.

After everyone realized just how bad Pan was they understood why she wanted to play just for fun. Bra wasn't very good herself, but Pan made her look professional. The girls eventually just started goofing around. Pan had taken to sitting down while she bowled, or standing backwards and rolling it between her legs.

The 4 of them got quite close over the last 6 games of bowling, playing Q & A and just being idiots together.

"This game is a little difficult when you two don't know anything about yourselves before yesterday." Goten commented on their game of Q&A.

"But we _have_ discovered a lot. It just means you cant know things that are very personal."

"Yeah. And where's the fun in that?" he joked.

Bra laughed with him, she had been shamelessly flirting with him the entire time, although Goten didn't seem to take any notice to that fact. It was now Bra's turn to bowl, she gave Goten a sweet smile before going and picking up a ball and taking her first turn.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Trunks whispered to Goten.

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"She's practically throwing herself at you, she's totally into you."

Goten rolled his eyes. "I doubt it. She's not even into you, why would she be into me?"

"Goten, sometimes you really need to think. Didn't you wonder _why_ she's not into me? It's because she likes you so much you Dodo brain!"

Goten blushed, "You really think so?"

"It's more obvious than the fact that Pina is terrible at bowling," said Trunks with a laugh.

"But, they're not even from this time Trunks."

"So? I'm sure she knows that too Goten. If she's showing you that she wants you, then I'm sure she doesn't care about the fact that she's going to have t go back sooner or later."

"This might sound weird to you Trunks, but I feel something when I'm around her. Like I feel like I've known her my entire life. And it's not just because she looks a lot like your mom or anything. I just feel some kind of connection with her and it makes me really confused."

"It really doesn't sound that weird to me Goten. When I was talking to Pina the other night I kind of got the same feeling around her. But obviously these feelings are wrong. Like if we had known them our entire life, then we would have already met them. And I don't know anybody by the names of Pina or Bree. Maybe they're just genuinely nice people, and that's why we can trust them so easily."

"That's true Trunks, I don't know anyone by that name either. But still, this feeling I get when I'm around Bree makes me really confused. Like I know she's extremely beautiful, but I don't know if I would want it to be just a hook up."

"Wow Goten. Don't go falling in love with a time traveler."

Goten scoffed, "Love? I only just met her yesterday Trunks."

"Yeah, I'm just saying. When you want more than hooking up from a girl, it could turn into something deep. And that's more than likely a bad thing with this girl."

"I wish I could find her in our time. Too bad she'd either be a baby, or not even born yet."

"Wow, you already have it bad Goten. One day shopping and bowling with the girl and you're hooked like a fish."

Goten rolled his eyes at his best friend as he watched the blue haired goddess finish her turn and then turn around and give him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Goten melted at her smile but made a decision, he could not touch this girl, something bad would happen to the both of them if he did. Avoiding her eyes he went to go take his turn. This was suddenly going to get very awkward.

The end of Gotens turn marked the end of their 7th game. "I think we should head out now," he suggested and Pan was gladly the first to agree.

They all went and returned their shoes and gathered their stuff before making their way back to Capsule Corporation. The ride was filled with a very awkward silence. It was almost 4pm and Trunks knew he was going to get it from Marron when they got back. She had tried calling his cell phone 7 times and he had missed the first 4 by accident and the last 3 he saw but chose not to answer since he knew she'd be very mad about the first four. _'Might as well just tell her my phone was on silent,' h_e thought. "So what do you guys wanna do when we get back to CC?"

"Well first, I think you're gunna have to go deal with your girlfriend, she's gunna be quite mad at you when we return," said Goten.

Trunks laughed, "That's true, I guess I'll do that first. How about afterwards though?"

"Well depending on whether you're allowed to still come out and play or not, I say we go for that swim," said Bra. She was very eager to see Goten with no shirt on. She always loved when he would come over to swim in her time.

Goten suddenly got flustered, he didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing her in her swimsuit again. "I think I should probably head home for a bit dude."

Trunks shot Goten a very confused look. His best friend had already asked if he could spend the rest of the week and the weekend with him, and his mom had agreed. So why was Goten suddenly wanting to go home for a bit? _'It must be because of Bree,'_ Trunks suddenly realized. _'Well I guess he's just going to ignore my advice and do the exact opposite.'_ "Alright man. Well we can drop you off. We're pretty close at the moment, and I was supposed to ask your mom about some of the arrangements for Saturday anyway. Are you coming back tonight?" Goten only nodded to his friend, deep in thought.

The hovercraft touched down in the 439 Mountain area and the 4 Saiyans exited, Bra trying to stay as close to Goten as possible. She had tried to talk to him during the ride, but he seemed very distant. _'I wonder if I did something wrong. Everything was fine a couple of hours ago.'_ Bra suddenly got very sad, this wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to get mad at her for some unknown reason and stop talking to her. _'Even 16 years in the past when he's the same age as me, doesn't know who I am, doesn't know I'm his best friends little sister, and isn't afraid of my daddy, I still can't get him to like me, I guess it just wasn't meant to ever be anything more than a friendship for us.'_

As they entered the small house that belonged to Goku and Chichi, Goten immediately went up to his room and shut the door.

"What's wrong with him Trunks? Did you guys get into an argument?"

"No Mrs. Son. I think he's just not feeling well. We've been bowling all afternoon, I think he really just missed your cooking. He's coming back to my place later tonight though, he just said he wanted to come home for a while."

While Trunks was talking to Chichi, Pan and Bra noticed Goku, Gohan, and Videl's Ki outside in the back. Slowly they made their way out there and caught sight of the three of them sitting at a picnic table talking.

"Pina! Bree! Hi!" yelled Goku very cheerfully. "Come join us, wont you?" Pan and Bra walked over to the big picnic table and sat down.

"What are you girls doing way over here?" asked Gohan.

"We were shopping with Trunks and Goten and then Goten said he wanted to come home so Trunks decided that we should drop him off since he had to talk to Chichi about Saturday anyway."

"Oh, that makes sense," said Videl. "So how are you girls holding up?"

"Pretty good actually, it sucks not knowing who we are, but in a way it also helps. If we don't know the things that we're missing right now, it's hard to miss them," explained Pan.

"That's very true," said Gohan. "Maybe your family or the other lab technicians will come looking for you. I'm sure they were monitoring what time they were sending you back to, so once you're gone longer than expected, they'll come to look for you. And CC will more than likely be the first place they check. You're in good hands at Bulma's."

Bra laughed a little nervously, "I hope you're right Gohan Sir. I wonder how long is longer than expected though. Like what if we were sent here to observe something for a month, or something like that. Then they won't know that something is wrong until like a month and a half from now."

"Well hopefully it isn't that long. And hopefully you both have your memories back by then. I'm sure Bulma will start working on repairing your time machine the moment Trunks' party is over and then she can just check the recall date and if you girls want to go home the moment she's done she can just send you back to the last date on the machine."

Pan smiled, her father was so optimistic, she really missed him right now. "So, you're pregnant Mrs. Son?" she asked, trying to change the subject off of her and Bra. Well, at least off the Pan and Bra from the future.

"Yes, I am. 4 months actually."

"Really? That's so exciting. Do you know whether the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah, we found out just last week actually, we're having a girl."

Bra gushed over this news, "Wow. I'd love to have a baby girl to play dress up with."

Videl laughed, "if only playing dress up was all that having a baby consisted of, life would be much easier that way."

Pan laughed, it was kind of neat to be talking to her parents before she even existed in this time. "Do you guys have a name picked out yet?"

"We've been thinking of a couple different ones, but we haven't decided anything definite yet," said Gohan. "I didn't have a name until I was a few months old, my parents wanted to make sure the name was just right."

Pan laughed, "I'm sure whatever name you pick will be just perfect."

"And I'm sure your daughter will grow up to be just as beautiful as you Videl," added Bra,

"Thank you both, those are very kind words."

At that moment Trunks walked outside, "I was wondering where you two had got to. We should probably head back to CC now, Marron's pretty angry with me."

Bra laughed, "Why do you put up with that? I would never let a guy treat me like that."

"Marron's just high maintenance, she expects her boyfriend to be there for her when she calls, and to pamper her daily."

"I would expect that from my boyfriend too. But if he's my boyfriend I would treat him properly, especially if he waited on my every need."

"I know what you're trying to say Bree, but it's just the way things are."

"Is she your one and only Trunks?" his little sister questioned.

"At the moment she is."

"That's not what I meant. I was asking you if she's the girl of your dreams, if she's the girl you plan to marry."

"No, she's not Bree. And she'd say the same thing about me. She's in it just for the title she gets as being Trunks Briefs girlfriend."

"And what are you in it for?" Trunks gave her a look that said, 'Do you really have to ask?' "Ew, you're disgusting Trunks."

"Hey, I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect. If I'm able to date a hot older woman, why not go for it?"

"I guess so. I don't think it's right though. Maybe if you spent more time looking for your one and only you'd find her."

"I feel like I'm having a conversation with my mother," he said as he laughed at the blue haired girl. "It's even weirder since you resemble my mother."

Bra rolled her eyes at her brother, "Whatever, I was just trying to give you some advice Trunks. Lets head back now. We wouldn't want the wicked witch to blow a gasket."

"Please refrain from talking about her in that manor Bree," requested Trunks. "Regardless of what you think of her or the way she treats me, she's still my girlfriend."

Bra rolled her eyes, "Alright, lets just go back now." With that said, the three of them made their way back to CC and to certain doom for one lavender haired Saiyan with an angry girlfriend.


	7. Confessions of an Emo Prince

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

Lol i guess i never really say anything else. Hmm.. special thanks to Gohan's Lil Angel for reviewing every chapter, that was nice to come back to lol.

also thanks to;

Pen name is  
Trupan  
liveforDbz  
VegetaTrunks  
tear-drowned-angel  
Diana

**To Gohan's Lil Angel:** its not just you lol, if Pan and Goten werent related i would think they would make a cute couple. They are both just so carefree and fun that it would be very adorable lol. buuuut, i like the P/T and G/B pairings a lot lol xD

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

Bra rolled her eyes at her brother, "Whatever, I was just trying to give you some advice Trunks. Lets head back now. We wouldn't want the wicked witch to blow a gasket."

"Please refrain from talking about her in that manor Bree," requested Trunks. "Regardless of what you think of her or the way she treats me, she's still my girlfriend."

Bra rolled her eyes, "Alright, lets just go back now." With that said, the three of them made their way back to CC and to certain doom for one lavender haired Saiyan with an angry girlfriend.

**Now; Heart to Hearts and Confessions of an Emo Prince**

The three of them arrived back at CC about 20 minutes later and Trunks immediately went to find Marron.

"Did I do something wrong to Goten, Pan?"

"Not that I noticed. Why? Do you think it was something you did that made him suddenly start acting so weird before he left?"

"Yeah. I'm not completely sure, but everything was fine for the first few hours of bowling and then he just suddenly seemed so distant from me. Like when I would try and talk to him he would answer me with one word answers. Geez Pan, I'm so pathetic. I still cant get him to like me even though I'm the sage age as him finally."

"Maybe that's the problem Bra? I know uncle Goten can be pretty dense at times, but he has a big heart, and it can get hurt easily. He knows you're going to have to go back to the future sooner or later, maybe he's scared to fall for you."

"You know what Pan? This will sound crazy, but I would be willing to stay here in the past forever if it meant I could have him."

Pan sighed and gave her friend a sad look, "I know that feeling Bra. But this isn't our place, even if they finally returned our feelings, it could never be anything more than something fake. Like what happens when the us of this time is born? It's not such a big deal right now since we're the only Pan and Bra currently in this time, but in a few months that is going to change."

"Well what if I just stayed here as Bree? Then I would be the only person who knows that there are two of me."

"And what about our families Bra? How would Vegeta feel about never seeing his baby girl again? And how would you feel as you have to watch your dad spoil the you of this time, but never even give you a second glance. I know it would hurt you to never see your parents again."

Bra searched her brain for any other ideas but came up empty. "I know what you're saying is the truth Pan. It's just that I would give anything to be with him."

Pan sighed, "I know Bra. I feel the same way about your brother, but there's nothing I can do about that. In this time he has a girlfriend, and in our time he just sees me like a little sister. At least the Goten of our time cares about you. I'm sure he misses you a lot right now."

Bra rolled her eyes but couldn't help but have a tiny smile. "You really think so?"

Pan laughed, "Yes. Honestly Bra, if it wasn't for Vegeta, I think Goten would return your feelings, even being 14 years older than you."

"What do you mean?" Bra asked, very confused.

"I don't think that Goten is as closed minded as Trunks. Goten knows he's a Saiyan, and he knows you're one too. He knows that you're both going to age slower than any human he could marry. If it wasn't for your dad being so intimidating, I think he would really fall for you. I've seen the way that uncle of mine looks at you sometimes, it's not like he's looking at his little sister."

Bra's smile was now huge, "Are you serious? You really think that Pan? Oh my God! That would just make me the happiest girl ever if what you're saying is really true. And _if_ it is, doesn't he know that I would go against the way daddy feels just so I could be with him?"

"Of course he doesn't know Bra. It's not like you've ever confessed your secret love for him before."

"I guess so, but still. If I thought there was even a chance that he felt that way about me and was just afraid of daddy, then I would assure him in an instant that I love him and that I wouldn't let anything come in between us."

"At least you have a chance with the guy you love, even in our time. I don't have a chance with Trunks in either."

"Well maybe when we go home you can start trying to change his mind? Like maybe he's never thought about the fact that you're both Saiyans and age doesn't really matter since you're both still gunna be alive in like 90 years from now."

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see I guess. I don't think I'll ever stop loving him, so I have a very long time to convince him 14 years doesn't matter."

Trunks came back into the living room where he had left them and sat down on the couch beside Pan.

"How'd it go?" she asked him.

"Horrible," he laughed. "She's definitely very angry with me."

"Why is she so mad in the first place?" asked Bra. "It's not like you did anything wrong, you had some fun on your birthday. They wouldn't have really let you do any of that shopping with them anyway. So pretty much, if she had it her way, you would have just stayed home and did nothing all day other than wait for her return."

Trunks nodded in agreement, "Pretty much, yep, that's what she would have preferred."

"You seriously deserve better than that."

"Not this again Bree. I told you already, this is just how she is, and I accept that."

"Don't you want somebody who treats you nicely though?" surprisingly, this was asked by Pan rather than Bra.

Trunks looked at her and gave her a small smile, "She does treat me nice Pina. She's just a little insecure. I don't think she likes the fact that I spent the day with the two of you."

"Oh..." was all Pan could say as she looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Whatever, one day you'll realize you deserve more than some blonde who treats you like shit. You're a Briefs, you shouldn't be acting like some random guy she found on the street. We saw the way every girl looked at you at the mall today and pretty much threw themselves at you, _that's_ how she should be acting, not the other way around."

Trunks looked like he was actually thinking about the words Bra was saying to him, but it was hard to tell what exactly was going through his mind. "It's not like we're gunna be together forever anyway. What does it matter if we're together for right now just having fun?"

"It doesn't," said Bra. "I just wanted you to realize you're better than that and you deserve more."

"Well thanks for looking out for me, it's nice to know somebody cares."

Pan laughed, "You're Trunks Briefs, everybody cares about you."

Trunks gave her a sad look, "You'd be wrong on that one Pina."

Pan looked very confused, she had known Trunks her entire life. Everybody loved him a great deal. He was very popular among many people. "What do you mean?"

"A lot of people know who I am, and act like they care about me, but it's all just fake. The girls who act like they love me and would do anything for me just want my money. The guys who try and be my friend also just want me to spend money on them, and to be able to say they personally know Trunks Briefs. My dad thinks I'm a disappointment because I'm not into fi – the same things as he is. My mom doesn't think I'm smart enough to take over her position at Capsule Corp. Goten is truly the only person in this world who I believe cares about me."

A tear rolled down Pan's face. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how he could be poor and living on the street and she would still love him. She would do anything just to see him smile. She scooched closer to him on the couch and gave him a hug. His head was down and his hair was covering most of his face, but she could still see the tears rolling down his cheeks. After about a minute or so he turned her hug and they just sat there like they were the only two people in the room.

Bra rolled her eyes. It's true that she was happy that her friend was getting to sit there and hug Trunks, but man was her brother ever an emo, she'd have to remember to tease him about that when she got home.

Pan felt Marron's Ki about to enter the room and she quickly untangled herself from the hug and moved to the other end of the couch. Trunks looked up at her in confusion, some stray tears still left on his face. Why had she suddenly moved so quickly? Her hug was really helping him to feel better. That was the first time he had ever told anyone the way he felt about his life and the people in it.

Suddenly Marron entered the living room and went and sat on Trunks' lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _'It's like Pina knew Marron was about to come in, that's really weird. Maybe it was just woman's intuition I guess. "get away from the man before the girlfriend comes in".'_ Trunks inwardly chuckled at his own thoughts.

"Have you been crying?"Marron asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"No?" said Trunks like it was a preposterous question. "Why would you think I've been crying?"

"Your eyes are red and puffy."

"Well I am pretty tired Mar. Kicking ass at bowling was quite hard you know?"

Marron looked at him closely, "I've seen you before when you're tired, your eyes don't usually look like that."

Trunks sighed, "Alright Marron, you win, I was crying." Marron shot him an 'are you for real?' type of look as he continued. "I didn't want to mention anything, but I just get real emotional when we fight."

Bra almost chocked on her own tongue as she heard him say that. She didn't know whether she should burst out laughing or go smack the dumb girl in the head who suddenly was all starry eyed over Trunks' words.

"Awe baby, you should have just came to me. I don't understand why you would cry to these two, I would have understood. I'm sorry that I made you sad."

"It's okay Mar-bear," he said as he kissed her hand. "I'll remember to come to you to talk about it next time I feel really down."

Marron didn't look too thrilled to know that there was going to be a next time where he would be crying again, but she kept whatever comments she had about it to herself. "I have to head back into the kitchen to go finish helping Bulma, I just came to check on the 3 of you."

"Check on us?" asked Bra incredulously. "Do you really trust him so little that you have to come check on him fifteen minutes after the last time you guys spoke?"

Marron gave the Blue haired beauty a dirty look before kissing Trunks and heading back to the kitchen.

"Why did you lie to her Trunks?" asked Bra.

"Why should I tell her the truth? It's not like she needs to know my personal business or the way I feel about things."

"She's you girlfriend, you're supposed to open up to her."

"I know you two just arrived yesterday and everything, but that's not how Marron and I work. That's not how I work with anybody."

"You mean you just hide the way you feel from everybody in your life?" asked Pan, feeling so sad for him. She was starting to understand the Trunks of her time a little better now.

"I tell Goten maybe half of the things that I actually feel and think about. There's nobody in this world that I tell more to other than him though."

"I feel really bad for you. I wish you had somebody you could open up to. How do you plan to ever have a real relationship if you cant open up to them?"

"I don't intend this to sound rude or anything Pina, but I will_ never _be able to have a real relationship. Not with the Briefs title anyway. All any girl is ever going to want from me is my money and my title."

Pan just wanted to hug him again and confess her love for him so he knew at least one person in this world would truly love him no matter what.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Trunks suggested before either of them could reply to what he said about girls wanting only his money. He didn't feel comfortable talking about his life to them anymore.

"Sure," the girls said, still thinking about the things Trunks had confessed to them in the last 20 minutes.

"Alright, do you have any preferences for movies? Ah, I guess that's a stupid question. Anything we watch you'll have never seen since you have no memories, duh."

Bra was glad he thought of that cuz she had been about to suggest a movie that they watch. _'Wow I'm stupid, that could have totally blown our cover.'_

Trunks placed a movie in the player and went and sat back on the couch in his spot beside Pan. They all made it through about half the movie before they fell asleep.


	8. Swimming and Betrayal

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

"Alright, do you have any preferences for movies? Ah, I guess that's a stupid question. Anything we watch you'll have never seen since you have no memories, duh."

Bra was glad he thought of that cuz she had been about to suggest a movie that they watch. _'Wow I'm stupid, that could have totally blown our cover.'_

Trunks placed a movie in the player and went and sat back on the couch in his spot beside Pan. They all made it through about half the movie before they fell asleep.

**Now; Swimming and Betrayal**

Trunks woke up about 20 minutes into his sleep and felt something uncomfortable under his head. _'Wow, we should really get some better pillows for these couches.'_ Just as he thought that, he opened his eyes and noticed that he was resting on someone's legs. Lifting his head he looked and saw that the legs were connected to Pina who was curled up in a ball on her side of the couch. _'I guess I should be thankful Marron didn't walk in and see that. It would have looked like I purposely went to her side of the couch.'_

Trunks watched the end of the movie and then decided he should probably wake the girls up. He leaned over to Pan and was about to grab her nose and plug it shut when her arm suddenly shot towards him and grabbed his hand before he could touch her. Pan's eyes slowly fluttered open as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Wow, good reflexes," complimented Trunks.

"Thanks. What were you doing?"

Trunks laughed, "Well uh, you see... I was going to hold your nose so you'd wake up."

Pan gave him an incredulous look, wow was Trunks ever immature at 17. Silently she laughed, he still pulled stupid tricks like that on her even when he was 28. "You're crazy," she said in a teasing way, making him pout. "I guess we should wake Bree up."

"No need," the girl groaned. "Your annoying voices woke me up."

"I can tell how much you love us," joked Pan.

"Really? I thought I was making the opposite quite clear."

"You're cranky when woken up aren't you?" asked Trunks as if it wasn't obvious. The look Bra shot him made things clear just in case there was any confusion left. "So what do you girls want to do now?"

"Sleep," grumbled Bra.

"Really? Well that's too bad, I was going to call Goten and see if he was coming back soon so we could go for that swim."

Bra quickly snapped her gaze to be level with Trunks', he totally knew.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, doesn't it B?" said Pan, knowing how much her best friend would love to see Goten and have a chance to fix whatever had went wrong between them earlier.

"Um, yeah," said Bra, deep in thought about how Goten had been acting earlier in the day.

Trunks pulled out his cell phone and texted Goten, asking him when he was gunna be back at Capsule Corp. Two minutes later he got a text back saying that he was already flying there now.

"Well, looks like Goten should be here in about 5 minutes, he just left his house."

"Um, but the ride took almost half an hour earlier Trunks," said Bra, enjoying watching her brother sweat. So far everything was being hid from Pina and Bree very easily since they hadn't seen Vegeta since yesterday at the party.

"Uh... I just meant that he's on his way and shouldn't be too long. I guess he left a little earlier than I implied." Bra nodded her head as if she now understood what he was talking about. "You girls should go upstairs and change into your swimsuits. Just come outside to the pool when you're done, Goten will probably be here by then."

"Sounds good," said Pan as she grabbed Bra by the hand and the two walked upstairs together. When they got into the room Bran flopped on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. "You okay?"

"I feel like screaming. I don't know what to think anymore. This is all just so wrong."

"You don't even know what's wrong with him hun. Maybe it wasn't even you that he got mad with, it could have been anything. He might have seen someone at the mall that he didn't like."

"I don't think so Pan. It first started happening when we were still bowling. Like everything was fine at first. I went up for my turn, and when I came back he wouldn't even look at me."

"Maybe he saw someone there that he didn't like? Or maybe Trunks said something that him."

"But why would Trunks do that to me? He doesn't even know I'm his little sister. And it isn't like I've been mean to him in any way. He doesn't have a reason to try and ruin my chances with Goten."

"Who knows Bra. Maybe it was something totally different. You're right about Trunks not having any reason to ruin things for you, so it more than likely wasn't his fault. Just give Goten some time, I'm sure he'll come around. Maybe start by seeing how swimming goes, and take it from there."

Bra nodded her head in agreement with Pan, maybe she was over reacting and everything would be normal by the time they got back downstairs. Yes, everything was going to be okay. "Pan," she said with new found determination. "Quickly, lets change so we can head to the pool already."

Pan laughed, "That's my girl. Go do your thing. There's no way he'll be able to resist you."

"I hope not Panny," she said as they both started to change.

----------Outside----------

Goten touched down beside the pool where he noticed Trunks was sitting. "Hey dude."

"Hey."

"Sorry about earlier, I just had to get away for a bit."

"I know what you're saying Goten. But I think you're going about it the wrong way. You don't need to give into her, but don't completely ignore her. She actually looked really hurt after you left today. In a way, I actually felt bad for her, don't tell anyone though."

Goten laughed, "I wont. I want to know more about her though. I want to find her in this time. Maybe they're only from a few years in the future and the her of this time is like, 14 or something?"

Trunks laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Well just give it some more time Goten. They don't seem like they got damaged in any way by their crash, their memories should probably come back pretty soon."

"But what if that's worse? What if she gets her memory back and doesn't even want to speak to me anymore. Or what if she's from like 60 years in the future?"

"I think you just need to stop thinking about this so much. I know it's somehow going to be okay Goten."

"I hope you're right Trunks." Just as Goten said these words, the two girls walked out in the bikinis they had picked out earlier. "Wow," he said, staring at Bra as if it was the first time he had ever seen her. "You're so beautiful."

Bra blushed but had a huge smile on her face, "Thank you Goten. Are you planning on swimming with us?"

"Of course, I just have to run upstairs and grab some swim trunks from Trunks' room."

"Alright, hurry back," she said with a smile before turning to Pan and giving her a huge grin and thumbs up.

"Hey Pina, what do you suppose that is in that tree?" Trunks asked, pointing to a tree behind her. As Pan turned to look at what he was talking about, Trunks took the opportunity to push her into the pool.

Pan screamed as she fell into the water. She resurfaced, choking on all the water that had entered her lungs. "What did you do that for?" she nearly screamed at him. Trunks was laughing so hard he didn't even hear her question. "What if I wasn't able to swim?"

"Awe," he said mockingly. "Do you really think I would let you drown?"

"I would let you drown." Pan grumbled underneath her breath, but Trunks' Saiyan hearing was able to pick it up anyway.

At that moment Goten came back outside and surveyed the surroundings. Pina was in the pool pissed off and Trunks was laughing his ass off. _'He must have pushed her in,'_ he concluded. "This seems like it was a good idea." He said out loud confusing everyone until he grabbed Bra by the waist and then jumped into the pool with her in his arms. When the two surfaced, Goten was still holding onto Bra as she started to splash water into his face.

"Are you coming in Trunks?" asked Pan.

"Maybe in a little bit," he said. "I'm not quite ready to get wet, my shirts still on."

"Oh, well can you help me out then? I'll sit with you until you're ready to come in." As Pan asked him for help she extended her hand. Trunks inwardly smirked, he knew she was going to try and pull him in when he went to help her out. But what she didn't know was that he was from an alien warrior race and had far superior strength to her.

"Sure," he said as walked over to the side and extended his hand, he was just going to pull her out in one swift motion before she even got a chance to try her prank. While Trunks was planning this however, Pan acted quicker than he did and grabbed his hand and pulled him right in, making him fall on top of her and having both of them sink to the bottom. _'How in the world did she do that? Even if I was a little off guard she shouldn't have been able to pull me in.'_

"You look a little confused boxer boy," said Pan as she resurfaced and saw the confused look on Trunks' face. "As if you really thought I was going to just let you get away with pushing me into the pool."

Trunks decided to put his confusions on hold for the moment and started attacking Pan with water. He retaliated by picking her up and dunking her head into the water and not letting her up for 20 seconds. Pan once again came to the surface furious with Trunks and suddenly jumped on his back refusing to let go.

Trunks and Goten suddenly exchanged looks before they both went under water, causing Pan to let go of Trunks. The next thing the girls knew, they were up in the air, sitting on the shoulders of the two boys.

"Chicken fight!!" both Trunks and Goten yelled together.

The girls laughed as the boys went closer to each other and the two of them started wrestling, trying to knock the other girl off. "You're going down B!" Pan yelled.

"If I am, then I'm taking you with me!" the Saiyan Princess yelled back.

Pan eventually won by using her superior strength. Both her and Bra knew that she would be victorious in the end, they were just putting on a good show for the fun of it. "You were close sweetie," she said in a mocking way to Bra

Bra stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "I'll get you next time," she said looking up at the girl who was still sitting on Trunks' shoulders.

Trunks took this opportunity of distraction to flip his body backwards and cause Pan to once again wind up under water. The 4 of them continued their water fight for about another 20 minutes before they were all just floating around laughing insanely at how much fun they had been having.

From inside CC, a certain blonde had caught most of the action looking out the window. _'I cannot wait until these girls are sent home. How can Trunks act like that around them? Doesn't he know that I'M his girlfriend? He's acting like I don't even exist these last two days. I know he's being a good host and whatever else, but he still has obligations to me.'_ Suddenly her gaze was drawn to Goten, _'Man does that Boy have one hell of a body. I wish Trunks trained and worked out as often as he did.'_ Shaking her thoughts out of her head she went to the kitchen to make herself a light snack.

At that moment, Goten walked into the kitchen, intent on making himself a sandwich. "Hey Marron," he greeted.

Marron turned to him, giving him a seductive look, "Hi Goten" she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, then running one of her fingers down his still dripping chest. "How was swimming?"

Goten suddenly felt very awkward, what was going on here? "Um, swimming was a lot of fun Marron, you should have came in with us."

"I just might have if Trunks had invited me to be with you guys," she said with a pout.

Goten felt bad for her, "Awe Marron, you're his girlfriend. You don't need an invitation to come into the pool when he decides to swim. I'm sure he would have been really happy if you had showed up out there." Goten tried to take a step back out of her grip while he was saying this, but she just stepped with him.

Tears welled up in Marron's eyes. "I don't think he would have wanted for me to interrupt his time with _Pina,_" she nearly spat.

Goten's eyes went wide, "No no, don't think like that Marron! Trunks only cares about you, he's just being nice to Pina." Marron buried her face in Gotens should as she started to 'cry'. He put one arm around her trying to give her a comforting hug.

"You just don't know how difficult this is for me Goten," she sobbed. "It's so hard dating the most eligible bachelor in the world. How can I ever be sure he's being faithful to me?"

Goten sighed, "Marron, Trunks isn't a cheater. He doesn't usually enter into relationships, but when he does he's faithful to the girl he is with. We've both known him our entire lives, you should know the type of person he is."

"The problem is _because_ I've known him his entire life Goten. I've seen how he treats women, I don't want to be just another girl to him."

"Then stop thinking like this. Don`t get jealous of the girl out there, you`re his girlfriend for a reason."

Marron smiled up at Goten as she wiped away some of her tears, "I wish Trunks was more like you Goten." With this said, Marron leaned up on her tip toes and engaged Goten in a kiss.

Goten broke away from the kiss and was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, but Trunks spoke first.


	9. Conversation is Key

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

Thank you all so much for the reviews. i definitely love them. I get so happy everytime i recieve an email saying i have a new review xD

_Thanks to;_ Trupanx2, Gohan's lil Angelx2, SSJ-Pan-chanx2, Pen name isx2, moonlightshade, Veneax2, Hermione Double, rose lily potter, liveforDBZ, Diana, VegetaTrunks

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

"The problem is _because_ I've known him his entire life Goten. I've seen how he treats women, I don't want to be just another girl to him."

"Then stop thinking like this. Don`t get jealous of the girl out there, you`re his girlfriend for a reason."

Marron smiled up at Goten as she wiped away some of her tears, "I wish Trunks was more like you Goten." With this said, Marron leaned up on her tip toes and engaged Goten in a kiss.

Goten broke away from the kiss and was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, but Trunks spoke first.

**Now; Conversation is Key**

"It's nice to finally know what's been going on behind my back this entire time."

"What?" yelled Goten. "Trunks! No! It's nothing like whatever you're thinking." But it was too late, Trunks had already turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Pan and Bra to stare at the two.

"Trunks! Wait up!" Marron yelled as she ran after him.

Bra stared at Goten disbelievingly. How could he have just been standing here kissing Marron? _Kissing_ her! How on earth could he do this? It wasn't supposed to be like this. She never remembered Goten or Trunks ever mentioning a kiss between him and Marron. Bra felt the tears welling up inside her eyes and quickly took off upstairs.

Goten look like he wanted to chase after her, but he knew he should probably let her calm down before he tried to talk to her. He looked Pan directly in the eyes, he knew she would have to believe in him. Someone around here must have noticed by this time that he was a good guy, and would never do something like that to his best friend of 16 years.

"I know it wasn't the way it looked," Pan said, making it easier on Goten since he now knew someone was on his side and he didn't have to try and convince her. "Both Trunks and Bree are thinking irrationally about it."

Goten sighed, "That's an understatement. I would never do anything to hurt my best friend. He's always been there for me whenever I needed him. I wouldn't repay him by helping his girlfriend cheat on him."

"So what really happened then? Because, for as much as I believe it wasn't what it looked like, I know it was definitely what it looked like, if you know what I mean."

"Well it was definitely a kiss, that's for sure. But at no point in time was _I_ ever the one kissing _her_. The kiss seriously lasted for all of 2 seconds, just long enough for me to realize what the hell was going on and push her away."

Pan sighed, "Well I'm sure Trunks will understand. The bimbo went after him, so unless she lies you should be in the clear. And even if she does lie, I'm sure Trunks will take some time to think about it and realize that you're not that type of guy."

"Well it's nice to see that after meeting me only yesterday, you already apparently know me better than my best friend."

Pan laughed, "Don't worry Goten. Trunks will calm down and hopefully get rid of that broad in the process."

Goten sighed, "Maybe, but I highly doubt it. She is really good looking Pina, and that's all Trunks really cares about."

'_Ouch,_' thought Pan. _'That's definitely the hardest thing to hear. Even after the girl cheats on him, he STILL isn't going to leave her, what a dumbass.'_ "Well hopefully he gets some common sense knocked into him and realizes that it isn't healthy to be in a relationship with someone who cheats on you."

"Yeah, well we can hope. What do you think I should do for right now though? Should I go try and find him?"

Pan thought about it for a few minutes, "I think we should just go sit in the living room and wait and see what happens. Trunks needs some time to cool down. And he might not be willing to talk to you or Marron until he's had the time that he needs."

"But Marron went after him, so he's going to hear her side first. I'm just scared that out of fear of losing him she's going to lie to him and I'm going to lose my best friend."

Pan looked at her uncle thoughtfully, "I know things will be okay Goten." All she really wanted to say was, "I'm from the future, and you guys are still best friends there, so I know you'll get past this," but she knew that wasn't an option. _'What If we've altered time and now they're going to hate each other. I can't live with being responsible for that happening.'_

"I hope you're right Pina. I guess I'll just wait for a little bit and then I will go look for Trunks. What about Bree? Should I go talk to her or just let her be?"

"Um, I'm really not too sure. I know that she's feeling kind of hurt right now, but I think it depends on what you're going to say to her, I know you're not stupid Goten. If you decide to go talk to her, make sure you've thought through what you are going to say to her."

Goten nodded, "Thanks Pina. I think it's best if I do go talk to her. I don't know what I'm going to say yet, but I know that my heart is telling me that I need to see her smile again."

Pan smiled, this was great. Bra was finally going to get what she wanted, Goten totally had feelings for her, even if it was him from a different time. "Alright Goten, I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect thing to say.

Goten smiled at Pan, who gave him a good luck smile in return, before he headed upstairs.

Pan sighed, _'I guess it's just me, myself and I as all the love birds talk out their problems.'_

----------Trunks&Marron----------

"Trunks! Please stop! I just want to talk about this."

Trunks kept on walking. He had walked straight out off Capsule Corporation and down the street, but Marron continued to follow him.

"Please Trunks. I know what it looked like, but really, it was nothing like it appeared to be."

Trunks turned around very suddenly, glaring at the girl in front of him. "Enlighten me Marron. If it wasn't how it appeared to be, _what the hell_ was it then?"

Marron took a step back from Trunks, she had never seen him this angry. She knew about his Saiyan heritage and his father's short temper, but Trunks had never been anything but courteous towards her. "I don't know what happened Trunks. I just got caught up in the moment I guess. Goten was telling me all the things I wanted to hear and I just got saddened by how you and I have been lately and I made a stupid move."

"Goten was telling you the things you wanted to hear? What kind of things?"

Marron looked at the ground, she knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she couldn't lose the most handsome man in the world. "Just about how beautiful I am Trunks. He kept telling me that you're so lucky to have me and that he thinks I'm definitely a prize."

"Goten wouldn't do that to me Marron."

"No Trunks! It's the truth! Why else would I have kissed him? He was just making me feel so special and so important. You've been acting so close to that Pina girl that I just got a little jealous and I was seeking comfort, Goten was willing to give it."

Trunks sighed, maybe she was telling the truth. Goten had commented to him before on how he thought Marron was exceptionally beautiful. Maybe in all honesty, he wanted to steal her away from him. "I.. don't know, Marron,"

Marron sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. "You have to believe me Trunks. _I'm_ the one who is lucky to have you. I would never intentionally mess things up like this. I love you with all my heart."

Trunks took a step back and stared at her, "You _love_ me?"

Marron looked confused, "Of course I love you silly, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that we've never really talked about this kind of thing Mar, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Marron let her tears role freely down her cheeks now, "Do you not love me Trunks?"

Trunks stuttered, now he definitely didn't know what to say. He liked Marron, and he was definitely very attracted to her, but _love?_ That was a little far, he knew he did not love the blond girl in front of him. How could he tell her that though?

"Trunks?" Marron asked again. Suddenly her crying got much more intense, "You don't love me do you? I'm just another pretty face to you aren't I?"

"No Marron, it isn't like that. I... I love you too." Trunks hugged Marron, but didn't know why. _'What am I doing? This girl just CHEATED on me, and now I'm HUGGING her? Man, I wish I had learned how to handle pressure better. I should have just told her I don't love her when she gave me the chance. I can't exactly just take back what I just said. SHIT.'_

"Trunks?" she asked, looking up at him. When he looked down in a questioning manor, she continued, "Are we okay?"

Trunks sighed, what was he supposed to say now? He just lied to the girl and told her he loved her, and now he had to decide whether he could forgive her or not for cheating on him? Boy was life tough. "I don't know Marron. I need you to just give me some time to think things over. Lets just head back to Capsule Corp. We don't need to make any decisions this very moment."

Tears suddenly sprung to Marrons eyes again, "I guess I will just leave you alone for a while then." As she said that she walked in the opposite direction of Capsule Corporation, although Trunks didn't care at the moment. He turned and headed back to his home, not even bothering to look back at his blonde girlfriend.

----------Goten&Bra----------

Goten walked up the stairs and headed towards the room where he knew the two time travelers were staying, he was quite nervous and had no clue whatsoever on what he was planning to say. When he got to the door he quietly knocked before turning the handle and entering the room, only to find Bra lying on the bed with her face buried in the pillow.

"Go away," she said without bothering to look at who it was, although her senses let her know that it was Goten, not that he knew that.

"Bree, please don't tell me to go, I really want to talk to you." Bra looked up into Gotens eyes, he could tell that she had been crying and it broke his heart to see her look at him like that. "Please don't cry," he said as he wiped away some of her stray tears.

Bra had more tears run down her cheeks as she buried her face back in the pillow, "I think you should just go Goten."

Goten went to exit the room and then suddenly stopped. Taking a seat on the bed beside her he gathered her into his arms in a tight hug.

Bra was extremely surprised when Goten pretty much picked her up from lying face down on the bed to give her a hug. _'If I hadn't just witnessed him kissing Marron, this would be the single best day of my life._' Bra was unsure on how to react to Gotens hug and just let him hold her for a few minutes. After realizing what was actually happening, more tears sprung to her eyes and she clung to Goten like her life depended on it, this was everything she had ever hoped for.

Goten kind of chuckled, earning himself a glare from Bra. "I'm sorry Bree, I know this isn't a laughing matter, I just feel like I've known you my entire life."

Bra smiled at him, she hated the fact that he called her 'Bree' though, it just made this seem so much less romantic. "Can you just call me B Goten? Please, I don't really like the name Bree at the moment."

Goten nodded, "Sure, anything." He continued to hug her for a while longer before he decided to speak again. "It wasn't what it looked like."

Bra sighed, she knew that they were going to have to talk about this eventually, "I want to believe you Goten, but I know what I saw."

"Looks can be deceiving B. I didn't kiss her, I would never do that to Trunks. Trunks is my best friend, I could never hurt him like that."

Bra was kind of sad that he didn't mention anything about her, but it's not like they had ever talked about that kind of thing before. "I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt him Goten, but we all saw you standing there kissing _Marron,_" she spat the girls name.

"B you _have_ to believe me, Marron kissed me! I would never kiss her. I admit that she is beautiful, but that doesn't mean that I have any emotional attachment to her or any desire to kiss her or do anything else with her."

Bra looked towards the ground. Goten had let go of her when he started explaining what had happened, but she really wished he hadn't, she felt so comfortable in his arms.

When Bra didn't say anything, Goten continued to speak. "I know you all think you saw what you saw, but I swear that isn't what really happened. I went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and the next thing I knew Marron was very close to me, telling me how sad she was over Trunks and Pina. I told Marron that she was his girlfriend for a reason and that she really shouldn't worry about Pina. And after I had finished telling her that, she pretty much just leaned up and kissed me. It only took me a few seconds to realize what had happened and I instantly pushed her away. I didn't kiss her back, not even in the slightest. Right after I pushed her away I was about to ask her what the hell she was thinking, but you guys chose that moment to walk in."

Bra looked up at Gotens panic stricken face, she knew he was telling the truth. She had never seen Goten this worried about anything her entire life. "I believe you," she said as she placed herself back in his arms, the hug being a little less tight this time around.

"Well I'm glad at least you do. I seriously think I'm going to have my work cut out for me trying to make Trunks believe me. I know that we've been best friends our entire lives, but I really think that he is going to believe Marron over me."

"Best friends don't do that to each other Goten, have a little faith in him, I'm sure he'll be able to tell who is telling the truth and who isn't."

"I honestly hope that you're right Bree, I mean B. Trunks' friendship means everything in the world to me, I can't lose it." Bra didn't say anything in return but just tightened her hug a little to let him know that she was there for him if he needed to talk.

When the two of them untangled themselves from the hug they were both slightly blushing and decided to head downstairs since Goten informed Bra that he had left Pan alone in the living room.

----------Trunks-----------

Trunks finally arrived back at Capsule Corporation and headed straight for the kitchen, he needed to get some food in him before he was forced to actually think about the recent events. On his way to the kitchen he noticed Pina in the living room, lying upside down on the couch with her head hanging off. He chuckled a little bit before he decided to go find out why she was in there alone.


	10. Tickle Wars and Amazing Plans

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

_Thanks to_; Trupan, liveforDBZ, pen name is, Hermione Double, Gohan's Lil Angel, VegetaTrunks, Tanja88, SSJ-Pan-chan, Ven

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

"I honestly hope that you're right Bree, I mean B. Trunks' friendship means everything in the world to me, I can't lose it." Bra didn't say anything in return but just tightened her hug a little to let him know that she was there for him if he needed to talk.

When the two of them untangled themselves from the hug they were both slightly blushing and decided to head downstairs since Goten informed Bra that he had left Pan alone in the living room.

----------Trunks-----------

Trunks finally arrived back at Capsule Corporation and headed straight for the kitchen, he needed to get some food in him before he was forced to actually think about the recent events. On his way to the kitchen he noticed Pina in the living room, lying upside down on the couch with her head hanging off. He chuckled a little bit before he decided to go find out why she was in there alone.

**Now; Tickle Wars and Amazing Plans**

"Hey you," Trunks greeted, giving one of his amazing smiles as he walked into the living room.

Pan couldn't help but blush at the lavender haired boy as she tried to come up with words to greet him. "Hey Boxer Boy," she grinned as he made a face.

"Did my mother tell you about that name? No one has called me that since I was like 10 years old."

It was true, Bulma had been the one to tell Pan about the name Boxer Boy, she had told her when she was about 6 or 7.

_----------Flashback----------_

_A little brown-haired girl ran around the Capsule Corp complex trying to catch a young adult with lavender hair who couldn't stop laughing everytime the girl almost caught him._

"_You were so close that time Pan-Chan."_

_The little girls face turned red in anger as she stomped her foot, "Don't call me that Trunks!"_

_Trunks laughed, "You're going to have to catch me if you ever wanna force me to stop calling you that Panny."_

"_One day I'm going to have an embarrassing name to call you TRUNKS. Your name is like underwear! I will call you Underwear Man!"_

_Trunks laughed, "I think I can live with that Pan-Chan."_

"_Ah! There has to be SOMETHING that you don't like to be called!"_

_At that moment the blue haired scientist walked by and decided to torture her son. "You know Pan, When Trunks was about your age we used to call him Boxer Boy, he _hated_ that name." Smiling evilly as she watched her sons face turn red she continued to walk towards her lab._

"_Mooooommm!" Trunks yelled down the hall after his mom. "How could you do this to me?"_

"_HA!!" yelled Pan, "Now you will forever be Boxer Boy to me!"_

_Trunks pouted before smirking and pouncing on the little girl, tickling her into submission. "What was that you said little missy?"_

"_HAHAHAHAHA. I SAID- AHAHAHA- BOXER –HAHAH- BOY!" Pan yelled out in between laughs._

"_I guess you haven't learned your lesson yet! Take this!" Trunks continued his onslaught of 'attacks' until the little girl finally gave in._

_As Trunks let Pan up she stuck her tongue out at him, "BOXER BOY!" with that said, the 7-year-old took off, once again followed by the older Saiyan._

--------------------

"Pina? You still in there?" he asked as he waved his hands in front of Pans face.

Pan laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. No your mom didn't tell me to call you that, I'm just clever like that."

Trunks laughed, "Sure sure. More like EVIL."

Pan pretended to be offended and lightly punched Trunks in the arm. "You're one to talk _Boxer Boy_."

Trunks gasped as if she had just said the most shocking thing he had ever heard, "Moi? Evil? Not a chance. I am the most innocent person you will _ever_ meet."

Pan burst out laughing, "AHAHAHHA, okay there. Believe whatever you want to Boxer Boy, but I should let you know that you're not fooling anyone."

The next thing Pan knew Trunks had jumped on her and was tickling her. Pan laughed hysterically as she tried to get free from him. She knew that she was stronger than him but between all the laughter she couldn't manage to put up a good defence.

When Trunks stopped for a split second just to let her breathe she quickly flipped him over. The two had long since fallen onto the ground of the living room and were now rolling around trying to gain dominance. Pan finally gained the upper hand and started her barrage of name calling and tickling. "Take this Boxer Boy!" she said as she laughed maniacally.

Trunks was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. It seemed that Pina knew the exact spots that he was ticklish, which was quite suspicious to Trunks, although he had no time to think about that sort of thing at the moment.

"Give up Trunks! You know you can't get out of this." Just as she said that, Trunks managed to gain the upper hand once again and just like in the future he managed to tickle her into submission. The two of the straightened their clothing out and sat back on the couch, still laughing.

"So why were you in here all alone Pina?"

Pan shrugged her shoulders, "Well when you stormed out of here Bree ran upstairs to our room and I convinced Goten that he should go talk to her and explain to her what really happened."

Trunks' eyes turned into tiny little slits as he remembered earlier events. "Yeah, what _really_ happened. I guess he's telling her about how he backstabbed his only best friend."

Pan shook her head at Trunks, "You really shouldn't talk like that. Just by assuming that it was 100% Gotens fault makes you as much of a bad best friend as him. I've heard his story and I believe him completely. It isn't my place to tell you what happened, but I know that you're smart Trunks. I know that even if it takes you a while, you'll realize which one of them is playing you for the fool."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "It really doesn't matter. The fact is that Goten was kissing my girlfriend and not doing anything to stop it."

"How would you know that he wasn't doing anything to stop it Trunks? You never gave him a chance to tell you what had happened. I'm sure you have a pretty good memory, if you think really hard I bet you could remember the look on Goten's face just before you spoke. He didn't even notice we were there, although he had a look of disgust on his face."

Trunks growled, he was beginning to become very confused. Marron had just finished convincing him that Goten had indeed been the one to blame for Marron kissing him, but Pina had a point, and he trusted her. Thinking about the earlier events with a clear head, he _did_ remember the look on Gotens face now, and Pina was right, it was one of disgust. But what now then? What was he to do about Marron, and how could he apologize for flipping out on Goten? Relationships were hard work. _'This is why I never actually date anyone,'_ he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I honestly think you just need to take more time to think about it before you condemn the wrong person because of a hasty judgement," said Pina. "Just before we watched the movie you told B and I that Goten is the only person in this world who you believe truly cares about you. You said those words to us with such passion, I know you believed them when they were coming out of your mouth. Nothing has changed from then to now Trunks, he's still your best friend and I know he would never intentionally hurt you."

Trunks sighed, she was right. Even if Goten _had_ been the one to kiss Marron and it was entirely Goten's fault, he should still forgive him. _'Marron is just a girl, Goten is my best friend.'_ He looked at Pan with new found realization, "There will always be more Marron's, but I could never find someone to replace Goten."

Pan smiled hugely, "I knew you were smart _Boxer Boy._" Trunks laughed as he took the opportunity to once again pounce on Pan and start tickling her.

*Ahem*

Both Trunks and Pan immediately stopped their tickle war to look up at who was interrupting their play time. To both of their surprises it was Vegeta.

"Hey dad," greeted Trunks. "Did your gravity machine break again?"

"What's a gravity machine?" asked Pan pretending to look oblivious.

Trunks started to sweat, he had become so comfortable around this girl that he completely forgot she didn't know their secret. "It's uh..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It's a machine I train with. Do you think I got this body sitting around playing games?"

Both Trunks and Pan knew that Vegeta's comment was directed at Trunks since he rarely ever trained and now Vegeta found him in the living room playing a game of tickle war.

Pan put a huge smile on her face, "I suppose not. But it apparently runs in your family to have muscles anyway. Look at Trunks' muscles! And all _he_ does is play games and entertain his guests. That is quite impressive Trunks, you're so lucky to be in such great shape."

Trunks blushed slightly, he couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was just saying these things to piss off his dad, but from the tone of her voice he kind of assumed it was the second one, "Uh...thanks." he stuttered out as Vegeta scoffed.

"Seriously Vegeta! You should be so proud of this boy, I bet he's super strong." Pan looked at Trunks in a dreamy way. "I'm sure you could protect everybody from _anything_!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes again and left the room. Both Trunks and Pan burst out laughing, "Thanks Pina."

"You're welcome Boxer Boy. You were right about your dad, he's pretty harsh about the training thing. I wonder what he originally wanted anyway." Pan looked like she was in deep thought but Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"He probably just came in here because he heard us laughing. More than likely he just wanted to insult me for not training and working out the way he does."

Pan laughed lightly, "Don't let it get to you too much. I can tell that you're very strong and you are already in great shape, so I don't even understand why he thinks you _need_ to work out in the first place."

Trunks just gave her a blank look, "If you stay here long enough you'll begin to realize that my dad spends every waking moment training. He just doesn't like the fact that I want to have a life."

Pan just smiled, "Well maybe he'll give up eventually. It's not like he could possibly be on your case for the rest of your life about the training thing."

Trunks snorted, "You definitely don't know my dad, but I hope you're right."

Inwardly Pan was chuckling, she knew that Vegeta would never get off Trunks' case about training. Even when Trunks is almost 30 Vegeta will still be constantly in the gravity room and trying to drag Trunks in there to train.

"Can I ask your opinion Pina?"

"Sure, anything Boxer Boy," she said with a slightly evil smile.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "You're never gunna let that go, are you?"

"Nope. But that's beside the point, what did you want my opinion on?"

"I want to know what you think I should do about Marron?"

Pan was shocked, as if Trunks –the man that she loved – was asking for her opinion on his _love_ life. Life could definitely be cruel at times. "Well Trunks, I honestly agree with the things Bree was saying to you earlier. I don't think Marron treats you right and you're an amazing guy, you deserve better than that."

Trunks sighed, it seemed that he was hearing that a lot lately. Maybe Marron wasn't right for him after all, even if they weren't serious in the first place. _'Maybe I shouldn't be fooling around with someone I don't want to be serious with._' Trunks seemed to think about it for a few more minutes before speaking, "But we're not even serious about anything."

"Then that's even more reason for her to be the one treating you good. If she was _the_ girl that you wanted to marry then I could understand you putting up with a lot from her since people do crazy things for love. But you've mentioned many times already that she's just somebody you're dating for the hell of it, so why on Earth would you let someone that you are not serious about treat you like you're just some random guy? You are Trunks Briefs after all, you shouldn't be the one getting walked all over."

Trunks nodded, "I think you're right Pina. I'm just so very confused right now."

Pan sighed and punched him in the shoulder. "Well put your head on straight and just take some time to decide what _you_ want, because in the end, that's honestly all that matters.

Trunks looked at her as he rubbed his arm and laughed, "Ow, that almost hurt."

Pan glared at him, "Want another one? I can make sure it's a lot tougher than the last."

Trunks stared into the face of the beautiful dark haired girl, "How can you be so strong? Even the fact that you managed to hurt me a little bit just amazes me."

She once again glared at him, "Are you making fun of me because I'm a girl?" she asked while getting ready to punch him again.

Trunks raised his hands in defence. " No no! That's not what I was trying to say at all. I was just saying that I'm amazed because it isn't normal for someone to be able to do that. My family is quite strong and you must be some sorta crazy martial artist to be able to hurt me."

Pan laughed, "Well I do have no memory of who I am. Maybe I have super powers."

Trunks laughed, "You're crazy. But I do admit that it's bizarre that you are so freakishly strong."

"Did you ever think that maybe you're just weak?" she asked in a teasing way. "Maybe that's why your dad wants you to train so much."

"Ouch, I'm hurt. I highly doubt it's _me_ who is weak. I'm pretty sure that you're just a freak of nature."

Pans mouth dropped, "How dare you call me a freak Boxer Boy. At least I'm not the one named after underwear."

Trunks laughed at her as he started to tickle her again. He loved hearing her laugh, it just seemed to make all his problems melt away as long as he could see her smile and listen to her emit that noise.

"Uh... hey guys." Both Trunks and Pan stopped their unfinished war to look up into the faces of Goten and Bra.

"Hey," said Pan with a smile. "How are you feeling B?"

Bra smiled at her best friend, "Better, thanks."

"I'm glad to hear that, I was really worried about you."

Bra looked up at the spiky haired boy standing beside her and smiled before looking back at Pan, "Well, thanks for your concern Pina, but everything is okay now."

Pan smiled while she gazed at her uncle and her best friend, she was so happy that Bra seemed to be finally getting all the things that she had ever wanted.

"We should leave you two boys to talk, lets go get some food Bree." Bra nodded and followed Pan into the kitchen, leaving Trunks and Goten standing in awkward silence.

"Trunks –" started Goten before he was cut off.

"Look Goten, I forgive you."

"What?" asked Goten confused. "You do? But how? I didn't think it would be that simple."

"Well I was really angry when I got back to Capsule Corp from my talk with Marron. She told me a lot of things about you that I didn't want to believe and I was just so angry. But then when I got back here, I noticed Pina sitting in the living room by herself and we started talking, and she made me realize that even _if_ the things Marron said about you are true, you're the best friend I've ever had and I cant throw that away for a girl."

Goten had tears in his eyes, "I don't know what Marron said to you Trunks, but I swear it wasn't the truth. You are my best friend, I would never betray you or do anything to hurt you, not ever."

"I know you wouldn't Goten. And I'm sorry that it took a time traveling teenage girl to make me realize that our friendship is everything to me and that it means way more than some hot girl."

Goten smiled hugely as he pretty much jumped on Trunks, hugging him. The two of them started laughing as Trunks managed to get Goten off of him. "So what about Marron?"

"I guess I'm going to break up with her. Hopefully she'll be okay with it though, I don't want to cause problems between my family and the Chestnuts."

Goten nodded in understanding, "Yeah that would definitely be bad. But even if things go wrong between you and Marron it isn't like Krillen and 18 would just stop coming around. Our parents have all been friends since they were kids, they're not gunna let their children's love lives interfere with their own friendships."

"That makes sense," said Trunks. "I just hope you're right. I don't want my mom's family gatherings to suddenly become awkward."

"Eah, I'm sure things will be fine. It's amazing how one girl can change your mind on everything you believe in."

Trunks sighed, "She's something different Goten, totally out of this world. I don't know what it is about her, but I just believe everything she says. I've heard many times before that I deserve better than Marron and that I shouldn't let her treat me the way she does, but I've always just chose to ignore it. Pina opened my eyes to something, she just allowed me to see that maybe I do deserve more than what I actually get."

Goten laughed, "Well thank Kami that by some freak accident they ended up landing in your backyard then."

Trunks joined in on the laughter, "I just find it so weird how they've only been here for a day and I feel like I never want them to leave."

"Someone's falling in loooveee," Goten teased his best friend.

A tint of red was noticed on Trunks' cheeks, "That's preposterous Goten. I only just met her, I can't _love_ her. I'm just very intrigued by her. Like she's so different from anyone that I have ever met, she's so real and down to Earth. And her punch, don't even get me started on that, she has unbelievable strength."

Goten seemed surprised at that last comment he made about her, "Strength? Trunks, have you forgotten that you're a Saiyan? Or do you mean she's unbelievably strong for a human?"

Trunks sighed, "I'm not exactly sure what I mean Goten. But I know that she is very strong. Every time she hits me it actually _hurts_, not bad enough to bruise or anything, but it doesn't even look like she is trying. She is usually just playing around when she punches me and yet she manages to hurt me."

Goten furrowed his brows, "That just doesn't make sense, maybe she's an alien?"

Trunks laughed, "Well she's the best looking alien I've ever seen."

"We should probably get to sleep, we do have school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thursday, ugh, why can't it just be Friday already? It was awesome of our parents to let us skip today for your birthday."

"Yeah, unfortunately though it couldn't last."

"Hey I have a great idea to make tomorrow more entertaining!"

Trunks raised his eyebrow in his best friend's direction, "Oh? And what pray-tell is this amazing idea of yours Goten?"

"I think we should bring the girls to school with us!"

Trunks laughed, "That's a great idea. I'm sure they'd rather come to school with us than stay here with our parents any day."

"Lets go tell them now."

"Alright," said Trunks as the two of them headed into the kitchen to tell Bra and Pan their exciting plan.

"You guys alright now?" asked Bra as the two boys walked in with huge smiles.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks for asking. Guess what? We've come up with the most amazing plan," Said Goten.

Both girls laughed, but it was Bra who once again spoke. "It must be a pretty good plan. You both look like you just found out tomorrow is Christmas."

Goten smiled, "This might be better."

Bra gasped, "Better than Christmas? What is this plan of yours Goten?"

"Trunks and I think that you and Pina should... Come to school with us tomorrow." Goten and Trunks smiled hugely at the girls who both sweat-dropped.

"Wow, well, that is quite an... _amazing_ plan."

"I know, isn't it?" asked Trunks. "I thought of it."

Goten hit Trunks in the arm. "Liar," he said, causing the girls to giggle.

"Well I think the plan you both thought up is great. B and I were just about to head to bed anyway."

"Alright, well we'll see you ladies in the morning then. Sleep well." With that said, Goten and Trunks headed upstairs, leaving Pan and Bra to finish drinking the cocoa they made.

"Great Pan, even when we travel to the past we end up having to attend highschool. We are never going to be able to escape the torture known as the 12th grade."

"Well it wont be the same in this time though. Nobody will know us and we're just going to be guests for the day. I don't think they'll make us do any work."

"I hope not," Bra said as the two of them headed upstairs to their room, almost immediately passing out.


	11. School

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. sorry that it is kind of taking me a little while between updates now! but i am trying to make the chapters longer that way its more worth the wait for you guys!

_Gohan's Lil Angel-_ lmfao. Good point, I obviously never thought about that haha. Well with the way I wrote it, I guess there isn't any choice except for them to still be in their swimsuits. Except Bra, she could have changed while she was upstairs before Goten came in lol. But I guess Trunks went walking around the city in his swimming Trunks and Pan was lying upside down and engaged in a tickle war in her bikini :p

_Thanks to;_ Gohan's Lil Angel, Hermione Double, SSJ-Pan-chan, pen name is, LiveforDBZ, SSJ4Goku fusion, Ven'ea, Tanja88

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

"Alright, well we'll see you ladies in the morning then. Sleep well." With that said, Goten and Trunks headed upstairs, leaving Pan and Bra to finish drinking the cocoa they made.

"Great Pan, even when we travel to the past we end up having to attend highschool. We are never going to be able to escape the torture known as the 12th grade."

"Well it wont be the same in this time though. Nobody will know us and we're just going to be guests for the day. I don't think they'll make us do any work."

"I hope not," Bra said as the two of them headed upstairs to their room, almost immediately passing out.

**Now; School**

Both girls awoke the next morning around 6am to make sure that they could be the first ones in the shower. To both their surprises, neither Goten nor Trunks were up. In their time, Trunks had to usually get up by 6 since it was hard work being a CEO and he had to be there early.

"I guess he doesn't get up as early to go to school as he does to go to work," said Bra.

Pan gave a loud yawn, "Maybe we could have slept until 7 if we had known that."

"I bet that stupid brother of mine won't even wake up until 8."

"I really miss home B," said Pan with a sad face. "I miss Trunks..."

"Awe Panny, don't be like that. My mom is a genius, she'll be able to fix our machine as soon as she looks at it, she's just concentrating on Trunks' party right now. Just try not to worry, it's only a few days."

Pan headed into the washroom to take a shower as Bra went to a different area of Capsule Corp to do the same. Pan finished first and headed back into the room to get dressed, deciding to wear the clothing that they had bought the previous day at the mall.

When Bra walked in she stared at Pan, "You're so gorgeous Pan," she said as she laughed.

Pan blushed, "Thanks Bra, but it's nothing compared to you. You're pretty much flawless."

Bra laughed in a conceited kind of way, "Why thank you, I know." Pan threw a pillow at her, hitting her right in the face. "Ow," Bra whined. "You're going to ruin my flawless-ness."

The raven-haired girl stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "Good. Maybe it'll calm that ego of yours."

Bra laughed as they both started getting ready. Pan was done within 20 minutes and decided to go back to bed. When Bra noticed that Pan had drifted back to sleep she quickly finished getting ready and walked downstairs to the kitchen, where she could sense Goten's Ki.

"Good morning Bree," Goten greeted as the beautiful blue haired goddess walked into the kitchen, his breath almost catching in his throat when he saw her.

"Morning Goten, I thought I'd come enjoy some of your fabulous cooking again."

Goten laughed, "Still keeping my secret for me?"

Bra smiled and nodded her head, "Of course, I'd never betray your trust."

Goten got the feeling that she was saying something more than what he was hearing with that sentence. However, he decided not to dwell on it, "Well that's good to know. If anyone in this house found out, I'd be dead."

"So not one person knows that you're secretly an amazing cook, Other than me of course?"

"Nope. Well, that's actually not true. Vegeta knows. He caught me in here cooking one time when I was about 13. He usually makes me make him breakfast now if we're up at the same time."

Bra laughed, that was so something her dad would do. He would only keep Goten's secret if he was getting something out of it, and breakfast was definitely a good deal. "I have yet to see him down here ordering you around."

Goten rolled his eyes, "He hasn't been around the house lately. Mostly he has just been sticking to his gravity room. Even when he does come down for breakfast though, it's way earlier than this. Sometimes he even wakes me up just to make him food."

Bra once again laughed, imagining her father dragging Goten out of bed to cook for him. "Do you make him food everyday when you're here?"

"Hm, not really every day. Just whenever we're both up or when he feels like waking me up. He's not that bad of a cook himself, well he's better than Bulma at least."

"So where's _my_ breakfast then? If Vegeta hasn't been around lately I better keep you in good shape. I wouldn't want your cooking to get rusty."

Goten laughed and smiled at the pretty girl in front of him. He piled the food he had been cooking for himself onto a plate for her and began cooking more for himself. "I'm sure Vegeta will appreciate you doing that for him."

Bra smiled at him, "I bet he will." She ate the food he had given her very quickly before helping him clean up and then heading back upstairs to wake Pan. "Wake up sleepy head," she said, throwing a pillow at her.

Pan groaned as the pillow hit her square in the face, "Just a few more minutes."

Bra sighed but left her friend alone as she started to put her make up on. About half an hour later she was dying of boredom and once again woke Pan up. "PAN!!! FOOD!!"

Pan was suddenly 100% awake and the two of them went downstairs to get breakfast, after Pan had yelled at Bra for screaming so loud.

"Good morning you two," greeted Bulma and she handed them a bowl of rice each. Pans stomach made a really loud rumbling noise.

"Goten!" yelled Bulma, "Cant you control that stomach of yours?"

Goten was about to protest and inform them that it wasn't his stomach when he decided against it. It was more than likely Bra's, she had such a big appetite, it was abnormal.

Pan and Bra ate their food at a normal pace for humans, all the while Pan was inwardly complaining about the tiny amount she had been given.

"So, Goten and Trunks tell me that the two of you are going to go to Orange Star with them today."

Bra rolled her eyes, "Yep. It's going to be a _fantastic_ day."

Bulma laughed, "I bet. You would think that having amnesia and everything that you would get a break from all this stuff. But it would appear that the boys cant stand to be away from you lovely young ladies for a whole 6 hours."

Trunks blushed and then snorted, "We just figured they'd prefer to spend the day with us over you and dad."

Bulma pretended to look hurt, "What teenager wouldn't want to hang out with _THE_ Bulma Briefs for the day."

"A sane one."

Bulma sent a glare in Goten's direction which immediately shut him up. "I think it's about time you kids get going. "

Trunks looked at Goten before whispering something to him, "I guess we can't fly like we usually do. It seems we're going to have to take the capsule car."

Goten rolled his eyes, he hated riding in cars, they always felt too stuffy for his liking. "Great," he muttered under his breath before standing up and heading outside.

"You girls ready?" asked Trunks as they all walked outside after Goten. "Don't be scared, I know you don't know anybody and probably won't know any of the material being taught, but everything will be okay. I promise we'll have a lot of fun."

Pan snorted, "I bet we will," with that said, the 4 demi-Saiyans climbed into one of the many Capsule cars and headed toward the dreaded place known as Orange Star High.

"So what grade are you guys in?" asked Bra.

"We're both in 12 actually."

"Aren't you a year younger than him Goten?"

"Yeah, but my mom enrolled me in classes a year before Bulma forced Trunks to go. We were both home schooled for a while and then they decided they couldn't handle us."

"Yeah," agreed Trunks with a smirk. "Chi-chi gave up on Goten before the tutors my mom paid gave up on me. Probably cuz there are about a billion that I was able to go through. And then once she got sick of me scaring them off and she realized Goten went to elementary, she put me in there with him – so we could terrorize teachers together rather than our parents."

Pan burst out laughing, "Wow, you two definitely sound like trouble makers."

Goten short a smirk in her direction, proving how often he must hang out with Trunks, "We aren't that bad anymore. Our teachers all love Trunks just because he's Bulma's son and the future President and CEO of Capsule Corporation."

Bra snorted, "Wow, that must suck. I would hate for everyone to adore me just because of my name." Silently both Bra and Pan laughed, they both knew that Bra went through hell almost every day at school and just in general when walking around because of her Briefs title.

"It isn't that bad," said Trunks. "Sometimes it gets to me, but most of the time I just try and ignore it."

Bra nodded, "I guess that would be the best way to go about it. You sort of seem like the type who would love all the attention though."

Trunks thought about it for a few minutes before answering, "Sometimes it's nice, but after a while it just gets on my nerves. I want to be able to go out into the street and take a nice relaxing walk without people gawking at me every two seconds.

"That makes sense," said Pan. "I know I would hate all that publicity for sure. I probably wont be able to handle spending all day with you if the people at your school treat you the way the people at the mall did."

Goten laughed, "Prepare to go make some new friends then Pina."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Great. An entire day with boy crazy girls."

Trunks laughed, "And today is probably going to be worse than others since we are going to have two beautiful girls with us all day."

Pan blushed while Bra rolled her eyes, her brother was definitely a smooth talker. About 10 minutes later they landed in front of Orange Star High and were immediately ambushed by a group of girls who ran up to Trunks. Pan and Bra followed Goten and Trunks as they ignored the girls and walked into the building as if they weren't being followed.

"My mom has already called ahead and explained everything to the principal, who said he would let all the teachers know why you two are here today, saving us the trouble of explaining it."

"Well that's good," said Pan. "Are all your guys' classes together?"

"Most of them. We don't have math together," explained Goten. "Trunks is a lot better at math than I am so he's taking a more complex type."

"Oh alright then," said Bra.

"Yeah, so for that class, you can come with me," Goten said with a smile towards Pan.

Bra glared at Pan but decided not to let it bother her, she would just have to hang out with her brother for one period. _'Oh boy will that ever be fun,'_ she thought in a sarcastic way. "Okay," she said to Goten. "So, what class is first?"

Trunks sighed, "World Issues."

Pan groaned, she hated world issues in her time. Their teacher was this mean old frog who always loved to pick on Bra and Pan for unknown reasons. Slowly she followed the three other Demi-Saiyans toward their destination and was about to take a seat beside Trunks when Goten quickly did, forcing her to take the seat on the other side of him, forcing Bra to then sit beside her (Trunks at the end, Goten, Pan, and then Bra at the other end).

Goten looked to Pan and smiled at her, "You two are going to hate this class. Our teacher is absolutely terrible. She is constantly giving Trunks and I detention, although I guess we sometimes deserve it."

Pan smiled awkwardly at him, it was weird that he still hadn't given up flirting with her. She could tell how much he liked Bra and was completely unsure as to why he suddenly switched back. _'Maybe he's trying to make her jealous? That's stupid though. BUT, this is my uncle we're talking about here. I don't see him winning the noble peace prize anytime soon.'_

When the teacher walked into the room Bra and Pan immediately looked at each other with shocked faces. It was Mrs. Applebawm, only she was almost 20 years youngerthan the one from their time. Quickly and quietly Pan whispered in Bra's ear. "Now I know why she hates us so much! Goten was just telling me how they put her through hell like every day." Bra snickered but quickly shut up and started listening to the teacher when she saw that Trunks and Goten had both tried to listen to what Pan was whispering.

"Today students, there will be two young ladies sitting in and participating in the lecture. I ask for you to not disturb them as they have both been overcome with amnesia and have no memory of who they are or where they come from." The students instantly broke into chatter about the new students and all 4 Demi-Saiyans could heat that many were commenting on Bra and Pan's looks rather than the fact that they had no memory. "Now be quiet and let's get on with today's class."

World Issues went by pretty uneventful. Every time Trunks and Goten would start to talk, Pan would step on Goten's foot really hard forcing him to shut up and pay attention again. "I think I'm going to have to sit in between the two of you next class," said Pan in a threatening way, even though she really just meant that she wanted to sit beside Trunks.

Trunks laughed, "I think you might have to as well." Pan blushed but forced herself to keep her face forward so Trunks wouldn't see. At the end of the class the 4 walked out, instantly talking about how boring the lecture had been.

"Maybe being in school will help you guys recover some of your memories," said Goten. "I'm pretty sure you're about the same age as us so you more than likely attend school. Actually, you probably even go to this school."

Pan nodded, "That sounds like it could be correct. Maybe being here actually _will_ help us remember something, and here I thought you just wanted to bore us to death."

Both Trunks and Goten laughed, "Well I don't know about Goten, but I just didn't want to be stuck here while you two got to laze around all day at CC."

Pan pretended to look shocked, "You mean you lied to us? I actually believed your concern about us staying home with your parents."

Trunks smiled at her and then turned to Bra, "Math time, you ready?"

Bra groaned, she was really good at math and would rather spend class staring at Goten. "Yep," she said with absolutely no enthusiasm. "See you two later," she said to Pan and Goten as she followed Trunks to the same classroom that she herself had math in.

The teacher this time was not the same as she had in the future, but a young man who looked extremely intelligent.

Trunks sat down and Bra took the seat beside him.

"Ahem. You're sitting in my seat."

Looking up, Bra came face to face with a pretty blonde, an extremely pissed off looking blonde. "And.. your point?" asked Bra in an equally bitchy tone.

The girl looked shocked, "If I were you, I would go take another seat if you know what's best for you."

"Heather, calm down," said Trunks. "She's only here for today and – "

Bra cut Trunks off as she threw her arms around him, "Trunksie, there's no reason to explain to her. One way or another she's going to get it through her head that I'm sitting here."

Trunks was speechless. He had absolutely no clue what he was supposed to say, he felt very awkward with the pretty blue haired girl hanging all over him, there was just something about her that made it feel wrong.

The girl now known as Heather, glared at both Trunks and Bra before walking to a different seat and sitting down, getting into an argument with another girl about who would be sitting there, Heather won this time though.

Bra unwrapped herself from Trunks, "Sorry. Your fan club just really irks me off."

Trunks laughed, "Its okay, she is pretty annoying."

Bra rolled her eyes, "That's an understatement." As class started it became clear to Trunks how smart Bra actually was. She was constantly raising her hand, answering questions that he himself was having some trouble understanding.

'_Wow. Math from 20 years ago was a lot easier. I wish they hadn't made so many new discoveries that caused them to change the way they teach it. This stuff that we're doing is stuff even Pan could answer, it's like grade 9 work.'_

"Well even with no memory, you're the single smartest person under 20 that I've ever met," said Trunks.

"Thanks," said Bra as if it were nothing. "I had no clue I would know all this stuff. I guess math must be something I am really good at."

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, extremely good. I'm not trying to sound conceited, but I'm very good at math, and even I don't understand some of this stuff fully."

"Really? I thought being the son of the president of Capsule Corp would make it so you knew everything about numbers and science."

Trunks sighed, "You would think so, but that's why I said before that my mom doesn't think I'm good enough to take over. I don't really like math or anything to do with school, so I find no interest in her work. I can fix things really well, and I have dumb luck quite often, but that's about it."

"Well I'm sure that will change in the future. Once you graduate and actually have to focus on work, it wont seem like the stuff you had to learn in school anymore, it'll just be a part of your life."

"Thanks," said Trunks. "I really hope you're right."

-----Pan and Goten-----

Pan noticed that Goten was falling asleep and pinched him. The boy jumped about 3 feet in the air and yelled "I didn't do it!" The entire class started laughing and Pan giggled as he sat back down.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Son?" asked the teacher.

"No sir, I just overreacted about something, sorry." The teacher accepted Goten's apology and went back to teaching. "What did you do that for?" pouted Goten.

Pan was still giggling, "I didn't think I would get THAT reaction, I just wanted you to wake up."

Goten laughed, "I _guess_ I forgive you. But can you blame me for falling asleep? This class is soooo boring."

Pan nodded, "I agree."

"So..." said Goten, sounding like he had something he wanted to talk about.

"What's on your mind Goten?" she asked, hoping he wasn't going to hit on her.

"Well Pina... I was just wondering... do you think Bree likes me?"

Pan laughed, "I think she absolutely adores you."

Goten blushed, "Really?"

Pan nodded, "BUT... the way to her heart is NOT through flirting with me."

Goten sighed, "I was just doing that do I could get you to come to math with me so I could ask you how you thought she felt about me. I didn't want to seem too forward if she thinks I'm just some dumb goof."

"I'm sure she doesn't think that Goten."

"Can I ask you another question Pina?"

"Sure Goten."

"Am I being stupid? Like, is it a wise decision for me to like someone who doesn't know who they are, doesn't know if they already have a boyfriend, doesn't know who their family is, and could possibly be gone within a week?"

Pan sighed, this was a tough question for more than just Goten to answer. "You want to know what I honestly think Goten? I think if you have feelings for her, you should act on them. Just because we could be gone within a week doesn't mean you should just hide your feelings. If you only have one week together, then you should cherish that one week."

"But what if I have more than just a little bit of feelings for her? Like, I feel so attached to her, like I've known her my entire life."

"You never know Goten. Maybe when her and I recover our memory we'll be able to tell you we exist in your time."

"But what if you're from 60 years in the future? I'll be an old man before either of you are even born."

"And what if we're from like 15 years in the future? Then we'd be being born soon, or already born even."

"I'd still be 10-15 years older than her though."

"But if you love her, maybe you could wait for her. 10 years is nothing."

"I guess that is true. But I couldn't even meet her until she's like already 20. If I tried to find her when she's like 13 or something, I'd be a 23 year old hitting on her... she'd think I'm so creepy."

"I don't know what is going to happen when we leave Goten, but if you care about her as much as you do, then I know that somehow things will work out."

Goten smiled and hugged Pan, "Thanks," he said as the end of class bell rang. "Lunch time!" he yelled with great enthusiasm.

Walking out of their classrooms, they headed towards the boys lockers which were side by side.

"How was class B?" asked Pan as they approached Bra and Trunks.

"So boring, apparently I'm a math wiz though."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Goten fell asleep." The 4 laughed as they headed for lunch.


	12. School Continued

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story

_Thanks to;_ Gohan's Lil Angel

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

Goten smiled and hugged Pan, "Thanks," he said as the end of class bell rang. "Lunch time!" he yelled with great enthusiasm.

Walking out of their classrooms, they headed towards the boys lockers which were side by side.

"How was class B?" asked Pan as they approached Bra and Trunks.

"So boring, apparently I'm a math wiz though."

Pan rolled her eyes, "Goten fell asleep." The 4 laughed as they headed for lunch.

**Now; school continued  
**

Trunks and Goten lead the girls out into the huge field and sat under one of the trees that is near the edge. Both Pan and Bra ate lunch under this tree everyday in their time, it seemed that the 4 of them had a lot in common when it came to this school.

"So how are you guys liking our school?" asked Trunks as they all got comfortable on the grass.

"It's okay I guess."

"Quite boring if you ask me," added Bra.

Goten smiled, "I totally agree with you B, I hate spending 6 hours of every day here."

Bra laughed, "Well at least you get weekends off."

"But that's only two days," he whined. "That's soo not long enough to enjoy."

"Well at least you're good boys and don't skip," teased Pan.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Please, we skip like at least 2 out of 5 days."

"Tsk tsk," said Bra. "Who knew you two had it in you. And here I thought you were both sweet young men."

"Don't even try and say the two of you wouldn't do the same thing," shot back Trunks.

Pan looked deep in thought for a few moments, "Well apparently B is a nerd, I doubt she'd skip."

Bra glared at her best friend before attempting to punch her. Pan moved out of the way with her swift reflexes, surprising both Goten and Trunks.

"You're fast Pina," said Trunks. "I wonder if you're a fighter."

Pan looked at him, "I'm not sure," she said. "I guess we wont know until B and I recover our memories."

"I think we should have a sparring match later on when we get back to CC."

"That's a great idea Trunks!" yelled Goten. "We can see what these girls are made of."

"Um, in case you two have forgotten, we don't have any memories. Even if we knew how to fight at one point, we're not going to know how to at the moment."

Trunks laughed, "Well when we were in math class, Bree was able to figure out the answers like nothing. So even though she had no knowledge of the fact that she was very good at math she still answered the questions so naturally."

Bra's face paled a little bit, the math had been so easy to her, she didn't even realize that it was abnormal for her to be able to answer the level of questions she had been raising her hand for.

"I guess that's true," said Pan. "It can't hurt to give it a go later on. But you both have to promise to go easy on us, especially while we're figuring out if we know how to fight in the first place."

Trunks smirked, "With the way you punch, I'm fairly confident that we're not going to need to go easy on you."

Pan smirked back, "Yeah, you're probably right. You do both seem pretty weak."

Trunks and Goten's jaws dropped, no woman had ever said something like that to them before, it was just unthinkable.

"As if you really just said that," said Goten. "Do we really come off as weak?"

Bra fluttered her eyelashes at Goten. "Pina was just joking around with you," she said as she touched his arm, feeling the muscles. "We can both tell how incredibly strong you are."

Pan made gagging noised. "Please, why don't you just go get a room if you're gunna be this publically disgusting."

"Prude much?" teased Trunks as Pan tackled him to the ground. She liked being stronger than him in this time.

"I am not!" yelled Pan. "I just like to tease them."

Trunks rolled his eyes as the two of them sat back up and then looked to Goten as his stomach rumbled. "Aha, sorry," he said with a sheepish smile and placing his arm behind his head in a very Son like manor.

The two boys uncapsulated their giant lunches and started to chow down as Pan and Bra looked at the tiny meals that Bulma had made for them. Pan was really starting to get hungry, since they had arrived in this time, she had only eaten a very tiny amount of food. She wondered how Bra was managing to hide her hunger so well.

'_I'm going to have to sneak into the kitchen later tonight and stuff my face with enough food to make up for the last couple days.'_ Pan started drooling at the thought of finally eating a decent sized meal for a Saiyan when Bra snapped her out of it.

"Want my lunch Pina? I'm not really hungry."

Pan eyes started tearing with happiness as she nodded her head really quickly and scarfed down both hers and Bra's food.

"Wow, you'd think we weren't feeding you or something," teased Trunks.

Pan glared at him, "This coming from a guy who eats enough food to feed a tiny village each meal?"

Trunks blushed, "It's just my genetics. Both mine and Goten's dads love to eat a lot and I guess we inherited that."

Pan nodded in understanding, "Sure sure," she said.

Just as she finished saying that, a pretty girl with brown hair came and sat down beside Goten, "Hey Goten, I brought you those cookies you asked me to make for you."

"Oh! Hey Amber. Thanks so much, I thought you forgot about these."

Amber laughed in a very innocent way, "You're so silly Goten. Like I'd forget something for you." Goten blushed and laughed in the classic Son way. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Goten nodded, "Of course we are, I wouldn't cancel on someone as pretty as you."

Amber smiled and blushed as she stood up. "Well I have to go now Goten, my friends are waiting," she said as she motioned to a group of giggling girls before walking away.

Pan looked in the direction of her best friend and noticed Bra pushing down the tears as she tried to ignore the pretty brunette. Bra was used to this happening in the future, but it really seemed like the Goten of this time liked her. Pan shot Goten a very dirty look and Goten just looked at her with confusion.

Suddenly, without saying anything, Goten stood up and ran over to catch up with Amber.

Pan immediately went over to Bra and put her arm around her. "Let's eat all his food as pay back!" she said with a great deal of enthusiasm.

Trunks laughed, "Pina has got the right idea. Eating all of his food is definitely a good way to get back at him. I'll even help you guys."

Bra stared at the ground as the tears started pouring out.

"Hunny, don't cry," comforted Pan. "He talked to me about you earlier during math."

Bra sniffled and wiped her eyes a little, "He did?" she asked.

"Mhm," said Pan with a smile. "He told me how much he likes you, and how scared he is."

"It's true," added Trunks. "He's done nothing but talk about you since you two arrived."

Bra blushed and smiled slightly, "You guys aren't just saying this stuff?"

"No way," said Pan. "He really likes you."

"But he's going out with that girl."

"She asks him like every week Bree, and it's my fault that he's going tomorrow. Last week I convinced him to finally say yes and take her out on one date so she would stop asking."

Bra felt a little bit better knowing that Trunks had been the one to tell Goten to go out with Amber, and that it wasn't just because he liked her. Now that she once again had a smile on her face, her and Pan started wolfing down Goten's food, soon joined by Trunks who had just finished his.

When Goten returned he was immediately alerted to the fact that all of his food had been eaten. "Where did all my food go?" he asked with a pout.

Bra glared at him, "We ate it," she said.

"But... but why?" he asked, sounding like he was about to cry.

Bra slightly felt bad at that moment for eating Goten's food, but then put on a hardened face and once again glared, reminding everyone of Vegeta, "Serves you right."

Goten looked at her confused, "What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"Do I?" he asked, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Trunks helped Goten out a bit by nodding his head in the direction Amber had went off in, making Goten suddenly catch on to why Bra was so mad and why she looked like she had been crying.

"Omgosh no! It's nothing like what you're thinking B, I swear to you!"

Bra's features lightened up a bit as she saw how panicked Goten looked. It was kinda cute how he was so distressed about her thinking that he really liked Amber. "Well it sure looked like what I'm thinking."

Goten sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't like her Bree. She's just this girl who is constantly asking me out every single week, and every week I say no to her. Trunks finally convinced me to say yes in hopes that it would make her back off and stop asking." Bra smiled as she accepted his answer. "Did you have to eat all my food?" he asked again with a pout.

Bra and Pan both laughed, "It was Trunks," they said simultaneously.

"Wha... WHAT?" asked Trunks. "No it wasn't! I had some, but they ate the majority of it."

"C'mon Goten. Do you really think two tiny girls like us could eat ALL of that food?"

Goten laughed, "Well I don't know about you Pina, but I know that Bree could definitely do it on her own."

Pan's face dropped, how could Goten know that Bra could eat as much food as him.

Quickly Bra shot Goten a look and he burst out laughing, "I'm kidding of course. She's like the smallest girl I've ever met. There is absolutely no way she could possibly eat half that stuff. I cant believe you ate my food Trunks!" he said as he punched Trunks in the head.

Trunks looked at him and was about to argue but decided against it when he saw the look in Goten's eyes. He knew something about these girls that Trunks obviously wasn't catching on to.

"So what classes do you guys have left for today?" Pan asked, trying to change the subject.

"We have gym and then a spare, so we get to go home right after gym class."

"You only have 3 classes a day and you still skip?"

"We don't always have only 3 classes, just every other day. On days like tomorrow, we have a full 5 classes," explained Trunks.

"Well I guess we chose a good day to come with you guys then," laughed Bra.

"Apparently so," said Trunks

At that moment Goten started whining, "I'm soo hungry!!"

Bra laughed and poked him in the stomach, "You're such a bottomless pit."

"You'd love to watch my dad eat then," he said as they stood up and prepared to head to class.

"My mom gave me two pairs of shorts for you two, and I brought two of my t-shirts that you girls can wear."

"Those are gunna be huge on us," said Bra.

"Oh well, it's gym class Bree, chill," said Trunks, arguing with her in a way only brother and sister could.

Br rolled her eyes at her brother, he could be so dense at times. Gym class wasn't meant for doing sports, it was meant for showing off your amazing physique. "Alright then, just lead the way."

The 4 teens walked inside towards the gym and Trunks handed Pan and Bra the clothing that they would need to change into. The boys and girls separated and each went to their own change rooms.

When they came out of the change rooms Goten couldn't stop staring at Bra, who had tied Trunks' overly big t-shirt at the side with one of her many elastic, showing off her beautiful curves.

"Wow," he said as he walked up to her. "You're so beautiful."

Bra blushed before a huge smiled graced her face and she kissed Goten on the cheek, then quickly proceeded to head over to where Pan had been standing with Trunks watching.

"Listen up class," commanded their gym teacher, who was a man probably in his late 30's with huge muscles. "Today we will be doing a 10 minute run and then playing baseball."

Most of the kids groaned about the run, but the 4 Demi-Saiyans just shrugged it off and prepared for the run.

"Don't feel sad if you can't keep up with us. Goten and I are pretty fast."

"Ha, please, you'll both be eating my dust," Pan shot back.

Trunks rolled his eyes as they all started jogging and music started to play as they went in circles around the gym. Slowly both Trunks and Pan picked up speed while Goten hung back with Bra. After a few moments, Trunks and Pan were lapping students but still neck and neck with each other. Trunks was very surprised that Pan was able to run that quickly without even looking tired. It was true that they were still running at human speeds so it didn't look that weird to any of the surrounding students, but to see a girl keep up with Trunks Briefs was just something amazing.

"Wow, Pina must be really athletic."

"It seems like it. I'm getting tired just doing this light jog," Bra lied.

Goten laughed, "Well if you need to stop and walk just let me know."

Bra snorted, it's not that she _needed_ to take a break, hell, she's a Saiyan warrior, she could run like this for 10 _hours_ and still barely be tired. It's just that in her time she was used to not even participating in gym most of the time.

"I'm so surprised that she hasn't stopped running yet."

Bra laughed, "It seems like Trunks is too. He looks like he's starting to get really flustered."

It was true, Trunks couldn't believe that this tiny little brunette was managing to keep up with him and not even break a sweat. "There's definitely something weird about you Pina," he said to her.

Pan laughed, "Why thank you Boxer Boy, I told you I'd manage to keep up with you."

"Yeah, well I'm going a little slow for your benefit," he gloated.

Pan raised an eyebrow at him as she suddenly gained a burst of speed and took off, literally leaving Trunks in her dust. Just as Trunks was about to go catch up to her, their teacher blew his whistle, indicating that the run was over and they could now head outside to play baseball.

Goten and Bra walked up to the surprised Trunks laughing. "She totally kicked your ass dude," said Goten.

Trunks glared at Goten as Pan walked up to them with a huge smile gracing her face, "So much for kicking my ass Boxer Boy."

"I let you win," he said with a smirk.

"Psh, please. Everyone in this gym saw you being left in my dust."

Goten and Bra laughed as the 4 of them started to head out to the field where they had eaten lunch.

"Well we'll see how you do at baseball," said Trunks. "You can be sure that I'll beat you there."

Pan got a competitive look in her eyes, "You're on!" she yelled.

When they got outside, the teacher split the class into two teams, Pan and Goten were on one, and Bra and Trunks were on the other one, Trunks' team was up at bat first.

Goten was the pitcher for Pan's team and managed to get the first two people out with his fast ball, which was so fast some people claimed they couldn't even see it. After receiving a glare from Trunks, Goten started to throw the ball slower and the third and fourth people up to bat managed to get on base. It was now Trunks' turn.

Bra noticed that everyone started cheering as Trunks walked up to try his luck. She turned to two giggling girls and asked them why.

"Trunks never misses!" one of the girls gushed. "He's amazing at all the sports that we play and Goten is the only person who ever manages to give him a run for his money."

Bra nodded, "Oh, that makes sense I guess. Cant anyone ever catch the balls?"

"Well he usually hits it so far that no one can. But even if someone manages to, he's usually home by the time the ball comes down. He's incredibly fast." Bra swore she could see little hearts popping out of the girls' eyes.

Bra heard someone in the field yell, "Everyone get back! It's gunna be going far! You there, stay up front in case he bunts it."

Everyone in the outfield backed up as Goten prepared to throw the pitch. Throwing it as fast as he did to the first two players that he struck out, he hoped Trunks would miss it, no such luck. Trunks hit the ball and everyone watched as it flew past every person in the field.

Pan was the only person to make a run for it, and surprisingly she caught up to the ball very quickly. As she looked behind her she saw that Trunks was making a move from 3rd base to home and she quickly jumped into the air about 7 feet and caught the ball.

Goten burst out laughing, "OUT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as Trunks' face dropped.

Pan jogged back in as her team went to take their turn at bat, all the while receiving dirty looks from Trunks as she stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone crowded around her and started asking her how she could jump so high and how she managed to run fast enough to catch up to the ball.

"Well I don't exactly know," she said to the group of students with a sheepish grin. "I have amnesia remember?"

Some slick guy with big muscles walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "They must really miss a girl like you wherever you come from," he said with a cheesy smile.

Pan looked at him awkwardly. She wasn't used to receiving this much attention just because of her strength. In her and Bra's time, everyone knew that she was the daughter of Videl Satan, a onetime legend at Orange Star Highschool, and also the granddaughter of Hercule Satan, the current world champion. She was about to ask the guy to remove his arm from around her when the teacher called her name to be up first at bat. Just her luck that she would be first, Trunks was obviously going to try and get revenge on her.

Pan walked up to the batting area and stared at Trunks, he wasn't even paying attention to her, he was glaring at someone on her team. When she looked back at where everyone else was staring, she noticed his glare was directed at the guy who had had his arm around her. She rolled her eyes, what a guy.

"Are you ready Pina?" he asked with a smirk, planning to strike her out immediately.

"Bring it Boxer Boy," she said as she smirked back.

Trunks wound up and threw the ball faster than any of the class could see, and Pan just stood there as the ball went into the back catcher's glove, knocking him over. Trunks sent a victorious smirk in Pan's direction. "What's the matter? Was it too fast for you?"

Pan rolled her eyes at the conceited young man, "Puh-lease, it was just too low for me to swing at."

"Sure sure. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get this one. I might even throw it a little slower for you." Just as he said that he wound up and threw the second ball, once again no one was able to see it and Pan just stood there. "Sorry Pina," he mocked. "I thought for sure you would be able to get that one."

"Just throw the next ball," said Pan with a hint of annoyance.

'_Ha! Just one more ball and she'll be so sorry for embarrassing me. Pay back rocks.'_ Trunks grinned as he prepared to throw the fastest ball yet.

The next thing that happened was the most surprising thing of all. Trunks threw a ball that he thought nobody other than Goten could see, and somehow Pan managed to hit it. Not only did she hit it, but it went right over the fence, even Trunks didn't hit the ball as far as she did. Slowly Pan smirked at him before she began running around the bases and then reaching home as her team cheered for her, even though they had no clue what had just happened.

Trunks got the next 3 people in a row out and the teams switched places, Trunks and Bra's team now leading 2-1.

"Bree, your turn to bat," said the teacher as Bra raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I don't know how to play baseball. I was kind of hoping I could just sit out."

"Grab the bat, I will tell you how to hold it."

Bra rolled her eyes but listened to the teacher. Picking up the bat and trying to grip it the way the teacher was explaining, she stared at Goten. "You better go easy on me Goten!"

Goten smiled at her, "Don't worry B, I'll throw you a real easy one." He threw the ball and Bra swung, missing.

Bra made a pouting face, "I suck at this game," she whined.

A guy from her team walked up behind her and put his arms around her, showing her how to properly hold the bat. "OW!" he yelled as he was hit with the ball.

"Sorry, it slipped," sneered Goten.

Bra giggled, it was cute to see Goten jealous. "Alright, I think I'll get it this time Goten."

Goten threw Bra another slow ball and Bra hit it, sending it almost as far as Trunks did.

Bra started jumping up and down, "Yay me! I did it! I hit it!!" she cheered.

"B! Run!" yelled Trunks.

"What?" she asked, before it suddenly clicked in what they were talking about. "Oh! Sorry!" she yelled as she started running around the bases, making it back to home easily since people were still gone to get the ball she had hit.

The game went on for another 45 minutes, and in the end, Goten and Pan's team was victorious. The 4 teens went and changed back into their regular clothing before making their way back to Capsule Corp.


	13. Sparring and Movies

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, things were really hectic with the holidays and everything. I'm in university and going back on Jan 6th, so I'll try and write as much as I can before that since iunno how often I will be able to update afterwards. I WILL finish though.. since I know how I want it to end.. I honestly thought up the ending before I even started writing any of the story lol.

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

Bra giggled, it was cute to see Goten jealous. "Alright, I think I'll get it this time Goten."

Goten threw Bra another slow ball and Bra hit it, sending it almost as far as Trunks did.

Bra started jumping up and down, "Yay me! I did it! I hit it!!" she cheered.

"B! Run!" yelled Trunks.

"What?" she asked, before it suddenly clicked in what they were talking about. "Oh! Sorry!" she yelled as she started running around the bases, making it back to home easily since people were still gone to get the ball she had hit.

The game went on for another 45 minutes, and in the end, Goten and Pan's team was victorious. The 4 teens went and changed back into their regular clothing before making their way back to Capsule Corp.

**Now; Sparring and Movies**

The trip back to Capsule Corporation was boring and uneventful. The entire time, all 4 teens were wishing that they had been able to just fly back, rather than have to endure the boring hour long drive.

"This is such a long ride!" Bra whined. "How do you two do this every day? I would die!"

Goten chuckled nervously as him and Trunks exchanged glances, "It's not so bad B, I guess we're just used to it."

Bra rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever, I wouldn't do it every day, I would totally find an alternative way of getting to school. It would be so much easier if we could just fly ourselves or something!" satisfied with the panicked looks she got from all 3 other occupants of the car (Pan of course for a different reason), she quickly elaborated. "I wish I had wings! That would be cool."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Pan glared at Bra, just what did she think that she was playing at? It wasn't a good idea for them to be dropping hints like that.

Trunks drove faster, in hopes that Bra would eventually stop whining if he promised to get them back quicker than originally planned. And it worked, the bluenette stopped her complaining and ride suddenly seemed to go by a lot more quickly, before they knew it, they were outside Capsule Corp.

Upon entering the building they were immediately ambushed by Bulma who questioned them nonstop on how their day went and if everything had been _normal_.

"We had an awesome time," Bra supplied. "I learned that I'm awesome at math."

"Oh really?" Bulma questioned, quite surprised.

"Yeah," said Trunks. "She was able to answer the questions in the time it took for me to even wrap my brain around what was being asked."

"Wow, you must be one smart girl," the residential genius mused. "Math is usually Trunks' best subject, he's always top of his class. You must be happy she doesn't attend your school for real Trunks, I'm sure she'd be giving you quite a run for your money."

Trunks laughed, "Actually, I wouldn't mind if they went to our school. Bree gives me someone to face mentally, and Pina gave me quite the physical challenge."

"Hey!" protested Goten. "What about me?"

Trunks sighed, "You give me a challenge too Goten. I just meant someone other than you was actually making me work hard."

"What?" Bulma asked confused. How was it that these two tiny girls were able to give Trunks a challenge in both intelligent and physical competition?

Bra laughed, realizing that her mom was starting to wonder about the way they were acting. Her mom thinking was definitely something that could and would do more harm than good. "So how was your day without us Bulma?"

Bulma laughed, shrugging off her earlier thoughts. It wasn't really that abnormal for Bree to be smarter than Trunks, they probably had more complicated types of math in the future and Bree was just able to retain her memory of certain things; like said math.

"It was actually really relaxing. I didn't have much work to do for today, so I got to just sit around and actually spend some time with that crazy husband of mine."

"Vegeta actually left the G.R?" Goten asked, amused.

Bulma chucked, "I just tampered with it a little bit so he wasn't able to turn it on. And I told him I won't fix it unless we spent the day together."

Bra laughed loudly, "Wow, that's definitely a good way to get a man to do what you want."

Bulma smirked, proving that she obviously hung around Vegeta far too much to be healthy. With one final look she walked away from the 4 teens, leaving them to do whatever they wanted to.

"Well now that _that_ is over, whatdaya gals say we do something fun?"

"Like what?" Pan questioned.

Goten shrugged, "Idunno, I was hoping you had a suggestion."

Trunks was the next one to speak up, "I think we should have that sparring match now, then we can go swimming again."

"Uh, sure," Bra said as she suddenly realized something. "Hey Trunks... Have you uh... talked to Marron since the last time we all saw her?"

Trunks visibly stiffened, "Yes. I had a phone conversation with her late last night."

"How did that go?"

"Um, not very well."

"Well, what happened? Bra urged.

"I was texting with my friend Zach last night, and I told him about breaking up with Marron--"

"--What does that have to do with your conversation with Marron?" Pan asked, confused.

"Well if you'd let me continue," he said with a glare. "As I was saying, I told Zach what happened, and he told me that about a month ago when he had come over and Marron was here, she had kissed him while I was out of the room for the moment."

Bra gasped, "Did you get mad at him?"

"No, he told me that he had instantly pushed her away and she just kept saying that I didn't ever have to know and that it could be their secret."

It was Pan's turn to gasp. "Wow, I would have never assumed that she such a whore."

Trunks looked like he wanted to protest for a moment before he rethought it, as if suddenly realizing that they weren't together anymore and he no longer had to defend her. "Well, I ended up calling her afterwards, and I completely lost it on her."

Pan grinned, "Really?" she asked, trying not to sound too happy.

"Yeah, I told her that I don't ever want to see her again and that it would be in her best interest to stay as far away from me as possible."

"Good," said Bra. "I'm glad you finally realized that she's no good."

Trunks gave a grim smile. "I ended up calling back and apologizing."

"WHAT?!" the other three yelled, shocked that Trunks would actually do that.

"It's not what you're thinking!" he quickly defended himself. "I only called back to apologize about pretty much threatening her. I told her that I know it's inevitable for us to see each other since our families are so close and that we should just pretend like we never even dated."

"What did she say during all of this?"

Trunks looked quizzically at Bree, the girl was asking so many questions. "Mostly she just cried and told me how sorry she was and how she never meant for it to happen and that if I would give her another chance she promised to change. I told her that I just can't do it anymore and I need my space."

Goten nodded in agreement, "That was probably the best thing to do, now at least it won't be that awkward. Well, I guess it will be, but I'm sure that'll only be for a while. Things will have to go back to normal eventually."

"Hopefully," Trunks added with a sad smiled. "I'm just glad I didn't ruin my mom's friendship with the Chestnuts."

Bra suddenly punched him in the face, sending him reeling back a couple feet.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he asked as he glared.

Bra looked at him innocently, "Sorry, I thought in sparring you were supposed to try and hit the other person."

Trunks continued to glare. "You _are_, but you're supposed to wait for the other person to be ready."

The younger Briefs answered him with a snort. "It's called a surprise attack! How would I manage to hit you if you were prepared?"

Trunks stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. Wasn't the point of training so that you would be able to hit them when they are expecting it?

"Well I guess we can start sparring now since B seems so eager," said Goten with a smile, stepping between the glaring siblings.

"Yeah, Goten's right," Pan added enthusiastically.

For the next hour, they two boys showed their two visitors the basics of martial arts. Neither were really surprised when Pina caught on quickly, although they were quite startled when it appeared that Bra was bored as if she already knew how to do these things that they were being taught.

"What are you doing Pan?" Bra questioned as they stood a little ways away from Trunks and Goten, grabbing a drink of water.

"What do you mean?" the raven haired girl wondered.

"You're learning too quickly, they're totally going to suspect something, especially after the way you pretty much kicked Trunks' ass when running in gym."

Pan rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm doing anything inhuman. They're just impressed with my strength and abilities; they're not going to think I'm a _Saiyan_ though."

"But if you manage to hurt either of them they will! Even if you were an insanely strong human, you shouldn't be able to hurt them."

With a sigh, she suddenly agreed, "You're right. Sorry. But you should definitely try and act more interested. I know you hate martial arts, but you look so bored right now."

"Well I am. Daddy taught me this stuff when I was like, 4."

"But they don't know that, so we have to act like this is the first time we've ever done any of this. How do you think _I_ feel? For once I'm actually stronger than both Trunks and Goten and I can't even show off my amazing abilities."

Bra laughed as she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Do you girls think you're ready to actually spar with us?" Goten asked with a smile.

"I think you two should give us a demonstration first, so we know what it's supposed to look like before we butcher it."

"Alright!" chirped Goten as he and Trunks got into proper fighting stances away from the girls.

"As much as I'd like to show off, I guess we have to go really slow so that they can actually see us," said Trunks with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah," agreed Goten. "I'd love for B to see me kick your ass!"

Trunks glared at his best friend, "Oh it is _so_ on! And just wait until they're not around, I'll make sure I do some real damage then."

"Sure sure," Goten smirked as he lunged at Trunks who quickly dodged.

Their fight went on for about half an hour, both matching each other blow for blow. They both found it quite irritating, and quite the task to remind themselves not to take their battle into the air.

As Trunks managed to grab Goten and throw him a couple of feet, he sent a smirk in the girls direction, he knew that from their point of view it would look like he was totally winning, even though neither him nor Goten were getting hurt in the slightest.

Pan was at least feigning interest in the slow paced battle while Bra just looked bored out of her mind. She had managed to look like she was enjoying it for the first ten minutes before she couldn't do it anymore, it wasn't like Goten or Trunks were looking at her anyway to see if she liked the performance.

As the two boys decided to stop for the moment, they headed over to where Bra and Pan were standing. "Did you enjoy the show?" Trunks asked, letting his ego get the best of him.

Pan shrugged, "It was okay."

"Okay?" Trunks asked astounded. "I'd like to see you do better?"

Pan mirrored his smirk from earlier, "Gladly," she said as she sent a wink at Bra who was gaping at her. Pan wasn't going to do anything crazy... was she?

Pan lowered herself into a sloppy stance and waited for Trunks to make the first move. When she realized that he was leaving himself completely defenceless and not even bothering to make a move, she quickly appeared beside him and delivered a swift kick to the stomach, causing Trunks to double over in pain.

"H..How did you do that?" Trunks gasped out.

Pan shrugged, "Idunno. I was just doing what you and Goten told me to do."

"But I barely saw you move."

"You weren't even looking at me Trunks," she snapped, irritated at having been ignored.

"But I could still see you, and then you just disappeared. That isn't possible!"

Goten looked over to where Trunks was currently doubled over, wondering what had happened to his best friend before he suddenly burst out laughing, Trunks was putting on such a good show for the girls, letting Pina think that she could actually hurt him. He hadn't actually seen what had happened since he was talking to Bree, but he was sure that Trunks was just humouring the young girl.

"Getting your ass kicked Trunks?" he called out to his friend with a smirk. Trunks stared at Goten with wide eyes as he slightly nodded his head, there was something in his eyes that unnerved Goten. Trunks _was_ just playing around... right?

Getting to his feet, Trunks slipped into a perfected fighting stance, not wanting to be caught off guard a second time. He was very surprised at how much damage her kick had actually done, he could still feel his stomach throbbing.

'_Well I know for sure that these girls aren't normal. I really hope we find out soon where they come from and who they are that way this all makes a little more sense.'_ Trunks thought to himself.

He suddenly found Pina flying at him again, more slowly this time though, his mind must have been playing tricks on him before when he had thought that Pina was able to move as quickly as he had thought that she did.

As he blocked the punches that she sent his way, he quickly countered with a soft knee to the gut, surprised when the raven haired beauty managed to flip herself over, avoiding his almost contacting knee.

This went on for about 15 minutes, neither of them managing to land a blow. In Trunks' mind he could always amp it up a bit and manage to hit her, but he was kind of scared that he would hurt her.

Pan however, _**knew**_ that she would be able to hit Trunks if she wanted to, and even if he tried his hardest, she would more than likely be able to dodge most of his attacks anyway. She was trained by Vegeta from a very young age, and unlike Trunks, she _enjoyed_ training. She would train all day with her grandpa, her dad, Picollo, Vegeta, Trunks or Goten when they weren't goofing off, or any other member of the Z-gang who was willing to take her on. Pan lived to fight, and Vegeta was always there to make sure that at least one Saiyan still understood what it meant to be a Saiyan Warrior.

Trunks growled as Pan dodged another one of his attacks, he was so tempted to just blast her with an energy attack since he knew that she wouldn't even know what that was and would be so caught off guard that there was a 100% chance it would hit her. But he knew he couldn't do that, even if they weren't from this time, he couldn't risk exposing his family.

"I need to stop," he said with another growl as he walked over to where Bra and Goten were chatting to get some water. He knew that he couldn't fight Pina any longer, his emotions were starting to get the best of him, and his competitive side needed him to do something to win, he was afraid that he would take it too far if he kept going.

Pan shrugged, not appearing to be tired at all.

"You're amazing!" Bra giggled with glee as she hugged Pan.

"You were too busy batting your eyelashes to even notice the fight B," Pan teased, causing her best friend to blush.

Goten, who was also blushing, smirked. "I've never seen Trunks give up so easily. You must have really been getting under his skin."

"Yeah! He looked like he wanted to tear my head off!" Pan yelled with a scared giggling as she poked Trunks in the stomach. "You wouldn't though, right?"

Trunks placed a sly smile on his face, "You're still here, aren't you?"

Pan rolled her eyes, what a conceited jerk!_ If_ _only_ she could show him a thing or two before she had to go back to her time where Trunks wasn't much stronger than her, but could still kick her ass if he wanted to.

"I say we go for that swim now! I'm absolutely exhausted. School is tiring!" Bra whined.

"_You're_ tired?" Trunks questioned. "You didn't even attempt to spar."

"But I did learn basic stuff, which took a lot out of me. I'm not as strong as Pina obviously, I just want to go swim, and then eat, and then go to sleep!"

"You're actually a lot stronger than you think," Trunks mumbled, not sounding very happy. "It hurt like hell when you punched me in the face."

"Well duh.. I _punched _you... in the FACE. Of course it's going to hurt."

Trunks looked like he wanted to say something, but decided that it would be better if he didn't. Instead he just took to mumbling again, "I guess you're right," before they headed back inside Capsule Corp to grab their swim gear before heading to the pool.

Trunks smirked as he swam up behind Pan, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

Pan immediately froze, this was like a dream come true, she totally wanted to squeal in happiness. Instead though, she found herself being pulled under water. Damn that boy! He totally knew that she would stop to try and figure out what he was doing and he took advantage of that.

Quickly she turned around in his arms as they emerged from the water and wrapped her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk, just _what_ was this girl playing at?

They stayed like this for a few moments as she leaned her head against his, her lips brushing his ear. She smirked when she felt him shiver as he unconsciously pulled her closer to him.

There! She had him right where she wanted him. The next thing Trunks knew, he was at the bottom of his pool, being forcefully held underneath.

Pan knew he could hold his breath probably for at least ten minutes, but considering he didn't have any time to take in any air before she had forced him under, she allowed him up after a measly two minutes. He came up spluttering and glaring.

If looks could kill, "You're evil incarnated do you know that?"

Pan smirked at him, "Why thank you. I learn from the master." The rest of their time was spent splashing and having chicken fights.

40 minutes later Bulma announced that dinner was almost ready and that they should all go shower and clean up. Getting out, they all made their way to separate bathrooms to shower before heading downstairs for dinner.

Pan was starving. She wasn't feeling too bad since she had managed to eat Goten's lunch when they had been at school, but it still wasn't as much food as she was used to. Maybe she should look around for a senzu bean? Then she would be fine for 10 days at least.

"So, how was your time with the boys?" Bulma asked as they sat around, eating.

Bra shrugged, "They tried to teach us martial arts. Pina totally beat Trunks!" she squealed delightedly.

Vegeta rose an eyebrow at this, he had caught some of his sons battle with the girl and noticed that there was definitely something familiar about her technique, or lack thereof, since they weren't really doing anything grand. The girl fought with an air of superiority about her though, as if she knew she could beat Trunks with her eyes closed, if she really wanted to that is.

He would have to keep an eye on these two young girls. The blue haired one didn't seem that out of the ordinary, but he was sure that there was something that she was hiding as well.

"Oh did you now?" Bulma asked as she turned her surprised look in Pan's direction.

"Yep!" Pan yelled excitedly. "Although I'm sure he just let me win, he didn't look like he was trying very hard."

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Goten, howling with laughter. "He looked ready to tear your head off! You said it yourself, you totally got to him."

Vegeta raised another eyebrow at his son, was he really just playing with the girl, or did she actually manage to get one up on him?

Pan sighed, Goten was definitely making things difficult, thankfully, nobody asked anymore questions though. When dinner was over, the 4 decided to head to Trunks' room to watch movies before heading to bed since it still wasn't late enough to sleep yet.

"I'm exhausted," Bra complained as they entered Trunks' big room.

Pan quickly ran over to Trunks bed and jumped on it, "I totally claim the bed!"

"It's a king size bed Pina!" yelled Trunks, not happy about being put out.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Well I guess I _could_ share with Goten and B."

Trunks sighed as he and Goten went and lounged on the couch that was situated against the wall before putting a comedy movie in as Bra joined Pan on the huge bed.

It only took about ten minutes into the movie before Bra was fast asleep while the other 3 laughed like hyenas at the crazy antics on the flat screen television.

Pan noticed that Trunks kept moving, he seemed very uncomfortable, she suddenly felt bad for not allowing him onto his own bed. She knew that he didn't do well when sitting on hard surfaces.

"Wanna switch spots?" she suddenly asked, movie forgotten.

Trunks looked at her in surprise, "No, its fine. This couch is just new so it's not broken in yet, that's why it's pretty uncomfortable."

"I find it fine," Goten said. "But then again, I find the floor more comfortable than a soft cushy bed."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Exactly."

"Well, are you sure Trunks? It's not often that I feel guilty, but I'm feeling pretty bad at the moment."

Trunks sighed, he hadn't meant to make her feel bad, he just never handled hard surfaces that well. "No, it's fine Pina. I wouldn't want you to sit here."

"Well, come join B and I then. This bed would still fit both you _and _Goten and we could still be comfortable."

"No, it's fine Pina. Bree looks too comfortable to move over and share."

Bra groaned, letting everyone know that her sleep had been disturbed. "Would you two frikking shut up? I'LL go sit on the couch with Goten, and Trunks can come sit on the bed since he's such a wuss."

Trunks glared at the blue haired girl whose eyes were still closed, and was about to argue but decided against it when she got up and stalked over to the couch, he didn't say a word as they changed places.

Bra wasted no time in snuggling up to Goten, not even caring if he was going to protest, which he didn't of course. Once she was back asleep the three continued to watch the hilarity of their second movie.

Before long, all were sound asleep, except Goten. When he noticed this fact he decided to turn the movie off as he picked up the girl who had been using him as a pillow and took her to the room she was staying in, figuring it would be more comfortable than the hard couch in Trunks' room.

As he walked back to Trunks' room, he debated on whether he should move Pina or not, her and Trunks were on opposite sides of the bed, and it wasn't like she didn't know that they were in the same bed, so she wouldn't be freaking out when she woke up and he was there.

'_But maybe I should move her so B doesn't wonder where she is in the morning_.'

Goten went to go pick Pan up, but as his hands descended to her body his wrist was instantly snatched by a hand and held in a very tight grip.

'_Ow,_' he couldn't help but think. _'This girl is definitely something else. Even if her sleep she has insane reflexes.'_ Now deciding that it was best to just leave her there, he tried to think of a way to get her to let go.

When he didn't move for a few moments she released her grip on him and snuggled into her pillow. He suddenly heard her murmur the word "Trunks" and he smiled. The girl was dreaming about his best friend. _'It's amazing how much impact someone can have on your life in just a few days. She barely knows him and yet she's dreaming about him._'

He couldn't help but think about the blue haired princess that he had pretty much held in his arms for the last few hours, even though she had been asleep. He also couldn't help but to blush as her smile filled his mind, he was crazy about her, and he knew it. At this moment, he didn't care how crazy it sounded, he wanted nothing more than to ask her to stay with him, forever. He knew that that wasn't really a possibility, but he pushed those thoughts out of his brain for the time being. He was going to go join the land of the sleeping now, and hopefully it would be filled with dreams of the girl he decided he couldn't live without.

-----

**A/N-** once again I am sooo sorry for the long wait, I just got caught up in reading fics instead of writing them pretty much. And I'm totally sorry if there are a lot of errors in this chapter, I just wanted to finish it and get it up as quick as possible. I can't promise when the next chapter will come out, but I'll try and make it before I head back to school.


	14. Too Good to be True

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you guys like this story so much. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I accidentally deleted the chapter when I was cleaning up my comp and I hadn't read it for a while so I couldn't even remember all of what I had typed. I was kinda upset about it and just didn't have the heart to write the chapter all over again. Then I finally did write it again, and my laptop had to go to the repair shop so I couldn't post it until today. But anyway, enough excuses, here's the chapter.

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

Goten went to go pick Pan up, but as his hands descended to her body his wrist was instantly snatched by a hand and held in a very tight grip.

'_Ow,_' he couldn't help but think. _'This girl is definitely something else. Even if her sleep she has insane reflexes.'_ Now deciding that it was best to just leave her there, he tried to think of a way to get her to let go.

When he didn't move for a few moments she released her grip on him and snuggled into her pillow. He suddenly heard her murmur the word "Trunks" and he smiled. The girl was dreaming about his best friend. _'It's amazing how much impact someone can have on your life in just a few days. She barely knows him and yet she's dreaming about him._'

He couldn't help but think about the blue haired princess that he had pretty much held in his arms for the last few hours, even though she had been asleep. He also couldn't help but to blush as her smile filled his mind, he was crazy about her, and he knew it. At this moment, he didn't care how crazy it sounded, he wanted nothing more than to ask her to stay with him, forever. He knew that that wasn't really a possibility, but he pushed those thoughts out of his brain for the time being. He was going to go join the land of the sleeping now, and hopefully it would be filled with dreams of the girl he decided he couldn't live without.

**Now; Too Good to be True**

Trunks woke up as he felt the weight on his bed shift and his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Pina had just moved her body closer to his, shivering since they were lying on top of the covers, rather than underneath them.

'_I wish I knew who you were. You make my heart beat so fast and I lose all sensible thought when I think about you. You don't fawn over me like all the stupid fan girls, and you give me a challenge in both mental and physical areas. I've never met anyone who can make me feel the way you do. Who are you Pina?'_ Trunks' thoughts were plagued by the sleeping girl beside him as he desperately tried to make sense of everything.

'_I don't know what it is, but I feel such a strong connection to you.'_ He pulled the raven haired beauty closer to his body and allowed her to snuggle into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. _'I don't ever want to let you go. You've only been here for two days and my mind is completely upside down. I know that it isn't __**love**__ that I feel towards you, that would be absurd, I only just met you, but I definitely feel something that makes me want to protect you from anything that could possibly hurt you.'_

He continued to hold the sleeping girl close to his body as he lightly rubbed his thumb in circles, smiling as she shivered from the contact.

He looked over to the clock, noticing that it was only 5:00am. He _could_ get up and get an early start on getting ready for school, but why would he do that when he could lie in bed and enjoy holding such a breath taking girl in his arms?

Pan began to stir and Trunks quickly closed his eyes, hoping that his breathing would even out.

As her brown eyes fluttered open, confusion took over them as she tried to recall the events of the night before. _'This is Trunks' room,_' she silently thought to herself, forgetting for a moment that they were in the past and remembering all the times she had woken up in this room after having passed out with Trunks after trying to see who could stay up longer.

She closed her eyes again for a moment, trying to get rid of the cloud of confusion; she was just so comfortable her body didn't want to wake up. Her mind slowly woke up as she became aware of the fact that there was something warm wrapped around her body.

Her eyes snapped open again as she looked up at the lavender locks that were spilt across the pillow as her mind registered everything that had happened up until that point.

She smiled sadly as she continued to look at his face, he looked so peaceful when he slept, no trace of that arrogant smirk he always wore. She had woken up many times in his arms before, but the embrace never quite felt like this. This was something different, it was almost like he was pouring all of his emotions into holding her and expressing the fact that he never wanted to let go.

That's when she noticed it, Trunks was awake. _'His breathing is irregular and his heart beat is quicker than normal. I wonder why he's pretending to be asleep? Maybe he's embarrassed by the way we woke up,'_ her happy expression suddenly dropped, she was hoping that the Trunks of this time actually felt something for her. Maybe there was still a chance that he did and he was just pretending because he didn't know how she would react? _'Maybe I really should take Bra's advice and just allow myself to be with him while I can instead of worrying about Trunks from my time.'_

Making up her mind that she was just going to go with the flow, she decided to go back to sleep as she rested her head back on Trunks shoulder and smiled as he attempted to pull her closer than she already was. She thought the gesture was cute since she knew that he was awake and only pretending to be asleep, meaning he was conscious of his actions. With one last smile, she drifted off back to sleep.

Trunks couldn't help but smile. He had felt the girl tense when she first woke up before relaxing when she realized where she was. He was happy to know that she was comfortable enough in his room to calm down and realize where she was so quickly, of course he had no clue that she had been waking up in this room for 15 years. It overjoyed him when she rested her head back on his shoulder rather than pulling away. It was almost funny to him, he didn't like to _cuddle_ with girls, he just never saw the point in it, but with Pina in his arms, he felt like he never wanted to let her go.

'_I wish I could explain the way you make me feel. And an even better wish, is the fact that I wish you were from here. I know you're different. There's just something about you that draws me to you and makes me trust you. I know I could tell you my family's secret without having to worry about you blowing it to the entire world, I bet you wouldn't even care that I'm part alien.'_ He smiled fondly as he looked at the top of her head. _'We could be so good together, why do you have to be from the future Pina?'_

He felt a pang of regret as he continued to stare at the girl, where were all of these thoughts coming from? He couldn't be having them at a time like this, it just wasn't fair, not to him, and definitely not to Pina. Here she was, in an entirely different timeline with amnesia and without any friends or family who knew her personally. How could he be considering the way he felt towards her at this time?

'_She has to go home eventually. I need to stop thinking about her in this way or I'm only going to hurt us both. I'm sure that she can feel this attraction too, she's a smart girl, but it could just never work out between us. I wish so badly that there was something in this world that would let me keep her with me. I know without a doubt that I could live the rest of my life happily if she were right there beside me.'_ Trunks was shocked at his own thoughts, _'Did I really just think that? I'm only 17, it's not like I need to have my whole life mapped out yet.'_

Even though his thoughts told him to stop thinking about the sleeping girl, his heart wouldn't allow it and kept pulling him towards her. He sighed as he finally started drifting back to sleep, never letting go of the girl he had grown so attached to in two short days.

-----

Bra yawned as she woke up, slowly looking around the room and noticing that Pan wasn't there. She felt out for her friends' Ki through the building and smiled when she located it in Trunks' room. _'I wonder how I got back into this room?'_ she questioned as she recalled falling asleep against Goten the night before. _'Well duh, obviously he brought me here so I wouldn't sleep on the couch, duh Bra.'_

Unlike Trunks and Pan, Bra wasn't trying to fight the attraction she felt towards Goten of this time and she knew that he returned her feelings. She knew that it was wrong of her to be pretty much messing with someone's heart, but if this was the only way she could have him, then she would take it. She _needed_ Goten, she loved him with her entire heart and wasn't going to let something like a different time line stop her from being with the man of her dreams.

With a goofy smile she searched out Goten's Ki, wondering if he would be in the kitchen cooking already. She was surprised when she found him still in his guest room. _'I guess I went to bed way before any of them so they're all still asleep,'_ she reasoned with herself as she decided to go wake him up.

She slipped out of her room and made her way to Goten's as her once goofy smile turned into a coy smirk. She was glad that the Vegeta of this time wasn't aware that he was her dad, or she would have been caught already as she silently made her way through the halls of the familiar residence. She didn't have to travel far before she was standing outside of the room she knew he was inside, with one deep breath she slowly permitted herself through the now open door.

Her breathing hitched in her throat as she caught sight of the sleeping Demi-Saiyan. He was sprawled out all over his bed, arms and legs thrown everywhere as the blankets were twisted around his legs in obvious attempt to rid himself of them. What caught her attention most though was the bare chest that shimmered as the moonlight from outside hit it.

She smiled in an almost seductive manor as she slipped into the bed beside her sleeping love. She inched herself closer to him as she propped herself up on one arm, staring down at the gorgeous face she had long since memorized. Using her left arm as support, she slowly started to trace his chest muscles with her right, grinning as he gave a groan of pleasure.

She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her as he continued to sleep. She laughed silently as she saw him scrunch his nose when her hair tickled his face. She couldn't help but question her decision to come into his room while he was asleep, _'I wonder if it's a smart idea to be here? He could get really mad at me, or get freaked out by the fact that I just came in. Maybe I should leave before he wakes up?'_

Before she had a chance to make up her mind his eyelids fluttered open and cerulean met with gorgeous ambers that blinked in confusion.

"B?" he questioned, confusion evident in his voice.

"Hey," she squeaked out.

"I swear I left you in another room," was his reply as he suddenly blushed, becoming aware of their position and how close they were.

"Um... you did."

Goten looked at her with calculating eyes, if he had left her in her room, how did she end up in his? Man, mornings were definitely not his thing, although this morning could turn out to be very interesting.

Bra shifted nervously as she waited for him to say something, she suddenly regretted not thinking her plan all the way through.

"Oh," was his only reply as he stared at her, sleep still clouding his mind.

"Y..yeah," Bra stuttered out as she started to move, deciding it would be better to talk if she wasn't lying on top of him.

The strong arms that were still around her tightened, preventing her from going anywhere. She looked down at Goten and noticed that he had once again closed his eyes. He shifted onto his side then, sliding her off of him yet keeping her close to his chest without even opening his eyes. She giggled as he buried his face into her blue hair, taking in an audible breath.

"You smell good," he murmured.

Bra blushed, "Ah, thanks. So do you."

"This is a good dream," he almost whispered, but Bra's Saiyan hearing picked it up.

She couldn't help but smirk, he thought it was a dream? Well that made it safer for her, she could slip out without him even noticing.

She wrapped her arms around his chest as she laid her head onto his shoulder, continuing on from earlier as she ran her hands lightly up and down his chest.

Goten gave another groan of approval before Bra suddenly found herself on her back, staring up into the almost black eyes of the other Saiyan, she couldn't help but shiver as she saw the feral look in his eyes as he stared down at her.

The next thing that happened sent her mind into complete bliss. It was what she had ultimately come in here wanting, but hadn't expected it to be anything like it was. Years of built up passion for the young man were now being released in one single gesture. She could feel the heat of his body pressed against hers as his lips continuously captured hers, biting and nipping at her lower lip as she granted him access. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure when his hands started to run up and down her sides and his lips descended onto her neck, sucking affectionately.

He gave her one final passion filled kiss, and then the pleasure was gone. She snapped her eyes open when she realized he was suddenly on the other side of the bed, a scared look across his face.

"G..Goten?" she managed, trying to catch her breath.

He could only stare at her, he couldn't believe that he had actually lost control like that. It had become clear to him that he wasn't asleep and she was actually there, in his room, and he was thrilled about it. She had come to him willingly, she wanted to lay with him and have him hold her, but he had taken it too far. She hadn't been the one to initiate the first move, and now that it was out there, he was scared of her reaction. Even though she hadn't protested, it was possible that she could have just been caught up in the moment.

"I..I'm so sorry B."

Bra looked at him in confusion, _'Sorry? For what?! I __**wanted**__ that kiss to happen! I came here to __**get THAT**__ kiss. That was everything I wanted and more Goten, why are you saying you're sorry? Do you regret it?'_ She couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek as she thought that he had regretted kissing her.

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have come here. I just couldn't stop myself, I wanted to be with you."

Goten sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He could hear her voice trembling and knew she was on the verge of tears. Tears that _he_ had caused, he made her cry with what he did to her, she was definitely never going to speak to him again. She must hate him for the way he let himself lose control.

But why was she still here then? He slowly lifted his head and glanced at her, noticing that she wasn't looking at him either. "I really didn't mean to do that, please don't hate me," he whispered the last part.

Bra looked at him in shock, _'Hate him?! I could never! What is he talking about?'_ it slowly clicked in that he pulled away because he thought that she didn't want that to happen. _'I thought I was making it pretty clear that I was enjoying it,'_ she added with a hint of sarcasm.

As she looked at him she could see all the regret and uncertainty in his eyes, she felt so bad for causing him to be so uncertain about his actions.

Before he could even think, Bra had him lying on his back as she stared down at him. He honestly hadn't even seen her move, now was not the time to question that though.

"Don't feel guilty," she said as she kissed him gently, unlike the bruising kiss he had given her just minutes ago.

It took him a few seconds to react, but he eventually started to kiss her back with just as much passion as the first kiss, albeit more gently. The two of them completely lost themselves in each other, not caring about anything at the moment other than their kiss.

Goten whimpered in protest as Bra pulled away, causing her to giggle slightly. "I don't hate you."

He couldn't help but grin at her as he let a breath of relief out, a blush slowing creeping over his cheeks as he realized exactly what had just happened between the two of them.

Bra shifted her body off of him so that they could both lie down as she snuggled up to him. "Thanks," she mumbled as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Thanks?" Goten couldn't help but question as he too succumbed to the sleep that was trying to overtake him.

-----

**A/N-** Sorry if there's any errors! I haven't read through it yet, I just wanted to get it up as quick as possible.


	15. The Next Morning

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ hey guys, so here's the update finally. Sorry that it took me so long to get out, but I had surgery. You'd think that since I'm just at home resting I would have been able to type a lot, but nope, I seriously have been able to do nothing but sleep, it really sucks. I'm still not much better, but I can actually go on the computer without feeling sick from the brightness of the screen LOL. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

"Don't feel guilty," she said as she kissed him gently, unlike the bruising kiss he had given her just minutes ago.

It took him a few seconds to react, but he eventually started to kiss her back with just as much passion as the first kiss, albeit more gently. The two of them completely lost themselves in each other, not caring about anything at the moment other than their kiss.

Goten whimpered in protest as Bra pulled away, causing her to giggle slightly. "I don't hate you."

He couldn't help but grin at her as he let a breath of relief out, a blush slowing creeping over his cheeks as he realized exactly what had just happened between the two of them.

Bra shifted her body off of him so that they could both lie down as she snuggled up to him. "Thanks," she mumbled as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep with a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Thanks?" Goten couldn't help but question as he too succumbed to the sleep that was trying to overtake him.

**Now; The Next Morning**

His body was suddenly slammed against a wall causing his eyes to shoot open as he came face to face with the scariest person he knew. Their onyx eyes connected with one another, although the older pair held nothing but loathing and anger while the younger pair held nothing more than confusion.

"V..Vegeta?" Goten managed to stumble out as he realized he had been thrown against the bedroom wall of his guestroom.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." The prince of all Saiyans hissed out, careful to keep his voice low.

"What?" Goten asked with confusion, wincing as Vegeta's grip on him tightened.

"Are you really that stupid Brat? Stay away from Bree."

Goten continued to stare at Vegeta in confusion before his eyes slowly drifted over to his guest bed where the beautiful princess still lay asleep. His confusion continued to grow, why did it matter to Vegeta who he took an interest in? Maybe Bulma had put him up to this. _'She probably told him that if Bree and I were together it would mess up the timeline. Then he probably said he didn't care so she threatened him with taking away his GR for a month. Yep, I'm sure that's what it is._'

"Do you understand me Kakkarot's Brat? Stay away from her!"

"I know you're worried about the timeline Vegeta, but I know what I'm doing!"

Vegeta stared at him, blinking his dark eyes a few time before speaking. "What?" he asked. "I couldn't care less about the stupid timeline. I want you to stay away from Bree!"

"Why?" Goten nearly yelled as he managed to free himself from Vegeta's grip. "What does it matter to you what her and I do if you're not worried about the timeline."

Vegeta continued to stare at him, not sure as to what he should say. He honestly didn't know why he had come in here threatening the Brat. He had honestly just wanted to wake him up so he could make him breakfast. But when he saw the two snuggled up, he felt a deep rage like he had never felt before. This overwhelming need to protect the young girl completely took over his body and landed them in the situation they were currently in.

"Well?!" Goten demanded, "Why does it matter to you?!"

"Just stay away from her," he managed to bite out before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Bra mentally shook her head, how could her dad even be getting in her way while they were in the past? He had no clue who she was, and yet he still wouldn't allow her and Goten to be together. _'Gosh Daddy, I love you more than the world itself, but you're a real pain in my ass when it comes to the subject of Goten.'_

She heard the male in the room sigh before she felt the bed sink slightly under the added pressure of his body. She couldn't help it as her heartbeat quickened when he raised his hand to her face and lightly stroked her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear. She allowed her eyes to flutter open sleepily as she stared at the young man beside her.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"Morning," he greeted with one of his brilliant smiles, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she couldn't help but ask, hoping that her father hadn't scared him off.

Goten tried to give a reassuring smile as he nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Bra yawned, "We should probably head downstairs and get some food, I'm starved!"

Goten laughed, "You're definitely my kind of girl."

Bra couldn't help but blush at his simple statement. She knew that he was only joking when he said that, but it filled her entire body with an immense happiness she hadn't felt before. Well, except for the night before when she had finally been kissed by Goten. It might not be _her_ Goten, but it was still Goten.

She gave him a sweet smile before walking towards the door, "I'll meet you downstairs after I change and everything," with that said, she walked out of the room and closed the door.

As she made her way down the hall she reached out her senses. Her mom was in the lab, Trunks was asleep, Pan was in the guestroom and her dad was in the kitchen and radiating a very upset Ki. She couldn't help but laugh as she opened the door to her and Pan's room and was instantly bombarded by a million and one questions from Pan.

"Well?" Pan asked.

"Well what?" she continued to laugh, having chose to ignore all of Pan's questions.

"Tell me what happened!"

"Nope."

"Braaaa!" Pan whined. "I know you spent the entire night with Goten, something must have happened!"

Bra couldn't hold it in anymore as she squealed in delight, "He kissed me! Goten finally kissed me!"

"Oh my God B! That's great. I mean, it would be so much better if it was our Goten, but oh my god, you must be so happy!"

"I am! I'm so ecstatic about it! It was honestly the most amazing experience ever. It was _almost _everything I always dreamed it would be."

"Almost?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what it was, but there was just something that was off about it, it didn't feel completely right."

Pan sighed, "Well, at least you got something out of it."

"And what about you? Didn't you pass out in Trunks' room?"

"Yeah, I left about 15 minutes ago though. I just didn't feel right being there. I want him to be holding me because he loves me for me. Not just because I'm some girl who is going to disappear in a few days and he doesn't have to worry about calling me back."

"I think he really likes you Pan! I honestly do, I've never seen him look so love stricken as he does when he's around you."

"But he doesn't even know who I am. And he doesn't know that we're 14 years apart in age."

"I don't mean to change the subject Pan, but have you noticed the fact that Trunks is 17?"

"Yeah, why do you ask B?"

"Well, Videl is pregnant right now. You should have been born three years ago, yet you weren't."

"Oh my god Bra! We messed up the timeline!"

"Calm down Pan! I'm sure it's nothing too bad. Other than the fact that neither of us is born yet, I haven't noticed anything else weird going on."

"But what if we've completely changed everything? This is terrible Bra."

"I really don't think it's that bad Pan, as long as nothing drastic happens."

"This IS drastic B! Trunks already has an issue with us being 14 years apart, now we're going to be even further apart in this time! Ugh."

Bra looked at her friend sadly, "I'm sorry Pan, I didn't mean for us to screw the timeline up."

Pan smiled at her friend, "It's not your fault. We knew we were taking risks when we came here."

The blue haired princess looked around the room sadly, "I can't wait to go home. I miss everything so much. I just want to be able to hug my daddy and tell him how much I love him and how badly I've missed him. I even miss the non stop fighting with Trunks, it's weird without him knowing that we're siblings."

"I think you can both feel it though, it seems like he knows somewhere in his heart that you're his little sister. I mean, you guys still fight every once in a while in a way that only brother and sister could."

"Yeah, that's true, I guess just miss everyone knowing who we are. I hate lying."

"Me too, and I really wish we could have full meals and train again. I'm starting to get so bored and lazy here."

"You train too much Pan. I'm sure daddy will be more than willing to whip you back into shape once we get home."

Pan laughed, "I bet. We should probably head down for breakfast now." The two changed quickly and walked downstairs to be greeted by an empty kitchen.

------

Trunks cracked his eyes open as the intruding sunlight made its way through the blinds on his window, shutting his eyes again he groaned, he hated mornings, at least it was a Friday morning though. He always loved Friday's since it meant that it was the last day of school for the week, and always meant date night. Although he didn't have a date for this particular Friday, his entire last few days had been consumed by his birthday and their visitors.

His eyes quickly shot open as he remembered one of the visitors in particular, the one who was currently supposed to be a visitor in his bed as well. When he looked around his bed though, he found nothing but empty space filled with messy sheets.

"Where did she go?" he couldn't help but ask himself this question. The last thing he remembered was drifting back to sleep while holding onto Pina. _'How did she manage to get out of the bed without alerting me? I should have felt her move.'_ He suddenly sighed, _'Dad would be really unhappy at how much I've been slacking in my training.'_

He threw the covers off of himself and began to collect his things for the day before he headed out of his room and walked towards the bathroom.

Everyone else sat downstairs at the kitchen table as Bulma prepared breakfast for them all, minus Vegeta.

"How did you all sleep?" she questioned the three Demi Saiyans.

"Good," they chorused, all with a faint hint of a blush.

"Are you girls gunna go to school with the boys again today?"

Pan quickly shook her head, "I don't think so. School is pretty boring. It's weird not knowing anyone."

Bulma nodded her head, "I understand. You girls can keep me company while I work on your ship."

Bra and Pan's jaws both dropped, "I thought you weren't going to start until after Trunks' party tomorrow?"

"Well I wasn't, but I realized that everything has been taken care of and I have no planning left to do. I was able to finish the planning way ahead of schedule, I am a genius after all."

Bra laughed, "Well Pina might want to stay, but I think I would like to go to school with the boys again today."

"Really?" the other occupants asked, surprised. Goten had a bright smile on his face though, he was happy at the idea of being able to spend the entire day with his blue haired goddess again.

"Yeah, I actually had a lot of fun yesterday. I met some pretty cool people. And math class was fun."

"Beautiful and smart, you're definitely a keeper," said Bulma, smiling at the young girl who smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Well I guess it's just me and you then Pina."

"I guess so, hopefully we'll be able to figure something out. Although it would probably be a lot easier if Ms. Genius over there was actually going to stay and help."

Bra laughed, "Sorry Pina, but I'm sure Mrs. Briefs is a lot smarter than I'll ever be anyway."

"Well thank you Bree, you should probably go take a shower if you're going to go to school with the boys, I'll make sure to save some breakfast for you."

"Alright," she agreed, having already eaten when her and Pan first came downstairs. She passed Trunks as she headed up the stairs, giving him a smile in greeting.

"Good morning Trunks," his mom greeted.

"Hey," he said in return, locking his eyes on Pan who wouldn't look at him.

"How was your sleep sweetie?"

"It was okay I guess."

"Bree is going to go to school with you and Goten again today."

"You're not coming Pina?" he asked in surprise.

"Uh, no." She said, still avoiding his gaze. "I'm going to stay here and help your mom."

"Oh..." he said, not being able to hide his disappointment.

"Don't worry dear; she'll still be here in one piece when you get home from school."

Trunks blushed slightly, "Ah, I know mom," he said sheepishly.

Bulma placed food in front of the three remaining teenagers and watched in amazement as they all wolfed down their food, including Pina. "I'll never understand teenagers."

-----

A/N- Sorry it's so short guys, and sorry I took forever to update. But I definitely know where I want to go with these next few chapters, so you can more than likely expect an update soon.

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review. ;)


	16. Let's Plan the BrotherSister Date

**A/N-** So much for a quick update. I don't know where the days went! I totally planned to update soon after the last chapter, and then when I checked I realized an entire month has went by, wow, shame on me.

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

"Bree is going to go to school with you and Goten again today."

"You're not coming Pina?" he asked in surprise.

"Uh, no." She said, still avoiding his gaze. "I'm going to stay here and help your mom."

"Oh..." he said, not being able to hide his disappointment.

"Don't worry dear; she'll still be here in one piece when you get home from school."

Trunks blushed slightly, "Ah, I know mom," he said sheepishly.

Bulma placed food in front of the three remaining teenagers and watched in amazement as they all wolfed down their food, including Pina. "I'll never understand teenagers."

**Now; Let's Plan the Brother-Sister Date**

Pan walked up the stairs and headed towards the guest room that she knew so well from her many years of being best friends with the Briefs siblings. She entered the room and looked at the smiling blue haired girl who was sitting down doing her hair.

"Why are you going to school with them again today B? Wasn't yesterday torture enough? We should be able to have this time off to just relax and not worry about school."

"Don't be silly Pan. I'm not going to school for the sake of going to school. I just want to make sure I can keep that stupid girl away from Goten."

Pan sighed, she should have known that Bra had alternative motives. "You already know he doesn't end up with her, why are you so worried?"

"Well we spent the night together last night and he kissed me and stuff, I don't think he should be going on a date with that girl tonight."

"He's already explained to you that it's pretty much a pity date B."

"I know. But still, I just want to keep an eye on the two of them. They might not end up together, but what if they've dated in our time? We've already messed up the timeline, I don't want to take a chance of him falling for some random girl that he isn't meant to fall for."

"You mean some girl that isn't you?"

"Exactly. And even if he doesn't end up with her, I don't want him dating her at all."

"Wow, you really are the jealous type."

Bra couldn't help but grin, "Yeah I know I am. But this is the only chance I have to be with the man of my dreams, I don't want to let it slip by because of some unknown girl."

"But what happens when we go home Bra? Then everything goes back to normal."

"...I don't know if I want to go home Pan."

"What?!" Pan yelled at the top of her voice before being shushed by Bra. "You can't stay here Bra! We don't belong here."

"I know Pan. But I can just pretend to be Bree for the rest of my life. I would do anything to be able to be with Goten."

"Vegeta won't be okay with that Bra. They will come looking for us eventually you know. It's not like they're just going to accept the fact that we're gone. And what if our ship gets fixed? Am I supposed to just go home without you? Your dad and brother would murder me!"

"Well you can tell them I chose to stay here. You can even tell them the reasons why, I'm sure they would accept it if they knew it was for true love."

"You really think your dad would let his Princess stay in a different timeline for a BOY?! I highly doubt it B. He'd come here and kill Goten himself, and then he'd kill the Goten of our time too."

"I want to be with him so bad..."

"I know you do. But you can't just live your entire life lying to him. He's gunna call you Bree for the rest of your life and never know of your Saiyan heritage? That's not right Bra."

"I know it's not right... but I would do anything to be with him Pan."

"And what about the Ki bracelets we put on before we came here, hm? The moment we take these off they'll be able to sense how incredibly strong we are-"

"-you mean how strong _you_ are."

"You could still kick some of their asses B, you're not totally weak."

"Gee thanks," she said with a laugh.

"I mean it Bra. It's crazy of you to want to stay here, everyone would miss you. I couldn't live in a world without my best friend. I don't even know what I would do if you suddenly weren't there anymore."

"Why don't you stay with me? Trunks in this time obviously has a thing for you, you could be happy with him Pan."

"As amazing as that sounds, I could never do it. The guilt would eventually eat away at me and I'd have to tell him. And do you know how weird it would be to watch myself grow up? And then to know that my younger self is in love with Trunks but she'll never be happy because I already have him..."

"I guess I didn't really think about it that way. I know I'm being crazy Pan, I just can't think straight right now. I miss everyone terribly, but being with Goten is everything I've ever wanted for as long as I can remember."

"I know Bra, we'll figure something out, don't worry."

The two best friends hugged as the younger one continued getting ready for school and Pan changed into clothing for the day.

-----

"Great, this means we have to take the stupid capsule car again. It seriously takes forever to get to school with that thing," complained Trunks.

"Oh well, I'm just happy she's coming with us."

The older male rolled his eyes, "Good for you. Even though she spent all yesterday coming to classes with _me_."

"Well, today I'll ask her to come to my classes."

"She's way too smart for your classes Goten."

"That's okay, I'll go anyway, I just want to spend time with him."

Goten blushed brightly as both boys realized their conversation had been overheard by the girls. _'I wonder why I didn't sense her coming. She doesn't have a very unique Ki, I can barely even feel it. It feels just like most humans, but it doesn't have a specific signature, I don't think I'd ever be able to find her if I learned Instant Transmission from my dad.'_

Trunks was also thinking about how he couldn't really sense either of the girls' Ki's. They both had Ki's and when they were beside him he could pick up on them, but they were lower than even his moms and there was definitely nothing special to them, that was pretty bizarre since Pina was actually quite strong for a human.

"Ah, are you ready to go?" Goten asked, still embarrassed, but happy that she had said she wanted to spend time with him.

"Yep, I'm all ready to go. I wish there was a quicker way to get to school. Why did you guys have to go to one so far away? You think you would have went to one that is closer. I can't even imagine how long it takes for you to get to school from your home Goten."

"Quite a while, that's why I stay at Trunks' so often."

"And here I thought it was because you liked my company," Trunks joked, earning himself a punch and a laugh from the boy he called his best friend.

"You'd better get going, or you're going to be late," Bulma said as she walked up to the small group, kissing her son on the cheek as he scowled, causing the girls to giggle.

"Good luck on the ship," Bra said as they started walking out of the house. "See you later today."

"Bye B, bye boys," Pan bid her farewells.

Trunks gave her a sad look, taking note of the fact that she still wouldn't look at him.

'_I wonder what I did wrong? Everything was fine in the middle of the night. Maybe she was upset about the way we woke up and that's why she isn't even looking at me? Or maybe she's just embarrassed and thinks I'm mad about it. UGH! Why do girls have to be so confusing? Wow, why am I freaking out over this? It's not like she's going to be here for very long, I shouldn't care what she thinks, but obviously I do.'_

"You okay Trunks?" Bra asked as she noticed the confused look on her brother's face. She was semi worried since he was the one flying and didn't look like he was paying attention even in the slightest.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About Pina?"

"Mhmm," he said before he quickly realized what he has said and turned a deep red.

"Don't worry, we won't tell," she said with a giggle. _'Man, why would Pan not want to stay here? He's completely head over heels for her. She could always just tell him the truth, I'm sure he'd still accept her just the way she is. It's not like finding out she's a Saiyan would change much, if anything, he'd be thrilled and daddy would definitely be happy that he mated with somebody as strong as Pan. I don't think he'd be too excited about being related to Goku, but he'd eventually get over that. I wonder why he can't accept me and Goten... Goten is the strongest male on this planet that I'm not related to and that isn't already married, I would think daddy would want me to be with someone who can protect me.'_

The flight passed by fairly quickly since each occupant was in a la la land of their own and before anyone knew it, they were landing outside of the school.

-----

"Well, we'd better get down to work and see if we can send you guys home, your families must be so worried about you."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"I wonder why nobody from Capsule Corp has come looking for you. I'm assuming you two were more than likely testing this model out, I would think that there were people supervising where it was headed and the like."

"I'm really not sure, but I was kind of wondering why nobody has come to look for us as well."

"Maybe they're having difficulties with the machines. Or perhaps something went haywire and you're not in the time you're supposed to be in and that's why they can't find you?"

"I guess that's a good possibility, but I really know nothing about time travel or about where we came from." It broke Pan's heart to have to lie, especially to Bulma, someone who was like a second mother to her.

"Well hopefully we can figure something out, let's get started."

-----

It was lunch time and they were sitting under the same tree they sat under every day. Trunks was lounging against the tree with his eyes closed and a scowl on his face.

"Awe cheer up Trunksie."

Trunks stared at the bluenette who was the current cause of his irritation. "How do you expect me to cheer up when you just chased away like 6 girls who I planned to go out with tonight."

Bra scowled at her brother. How could he be considering going out with other girls when he was obviously so into Pan? Maybe it was because she was ignoring him and he was trying to get even? Who knows, "You should be thanking me."

"And _why_ should I be doing that?"

"Because. They all looked like sluts anyway."

"It's not like I'm trying to marry any of them."

"Well I have a better idea on what you should do tonight."

"Oh yeah? And what could be better than the night I had planned?"

"Taking me on a date," she said with a sweet smile.

"..."

"..."

The two boys stared at her, one with a look of hurt and the other with a look of disgust.

"Oh don't give me that look!" she said, scolding Trunks for the mean look.

"Well no offense or anything. I just don't see you as date material."

"Well it's not like I'd be caught dead on a date with you anyway."

"Then why did you just ask him?" Goten questioned, still looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Because I'm jealous."

"Of what?"

"That you're going out with that girl tonight."

"I totally forgot about that!!" Goten yelled, sounding a little panicked. "I can cancel; it's really no big deal."

"No, I don't want you to cancel. She seems to really want to go out with you. I just want to make sure I'm there."

"Holy, you guys act like a married couple," Trunks teased.

Both teens blushed as they looked at each other before Goten gave her a cute smile, making her blush increase.

"Please Trunks, I really want to go out tonight."

"What about Pina?"

"She'll understand. I'm sure she's having fun working with your mom anyway so she'll have plenty to do."

"You're sure she won't be mad that you left her all day to go to school, and then you plan to leave her all night to go on a double date with Goten and I?"

"Nah, she'll be fine." _'I'm sure she'd prefer that you go on a date with me rather than one of those bimbo's you usually take out.'_

"Alright then."

-----

**A/N- **Once again I'm so frikking sorry about the long wait!! I'm already working on the next part to hopefully make up for my lazy-ness in the past month. I just got distracted by other stories. I'm sorry!!


	17. Training and the Date

**A/N-** Hey, I'm sorry about the wait as usual. I really did intend to update this a lot faster than now, but time got away from me. My first year in university is quickly coming to an end and I've been studying like crazy for my exams. I don't see this story being too many more chapters. I'd say 5 at the most, but I don't know for sure. So you can be happy to know that you won't have to deal with my bad updating skills much longer xD

I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for the lack of updating... and I swear this is going to be my main focus for the next little while so I can finish it. It honestly is really close to the end and I want to finish it without forgetting what it's about =P

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

"What about Pina?"

"She'll understand. I'm sure she's having fun working with your mom anyway so she'll have plenty to do."

"You're sure she won't be mad that you left her all day to go to school, and then you plan to leave her all night to go on a double date with Goten and I?"

"Nah, she'll be fine." _'I'm sure she'd prefer that you go on a date with me rather than one of those bimbo's you usually take out.'_

"Alright then."

**Now; Training and the Date**

When school was finished Bra was excited to go back to Capsule Corp to see if her mom and Pan had made any progress on the Time Machine. When she entered Capsule Corp she immediately made Trunks lead her to Bulma's lab. Even though she knew how to get there herself, she didn't want to raise questions. She could feel the excitement building in her stomach as they got closer and closer.

"You must be happy that you guys will be able to go home soon," Trunks said, somewhat sadly. Goten had chosen to head to the kitchen while they went to find Bulma.

"In some ways I am, but I'm also really sad. I really care about Goten, and I don't know if I want to leave because of it."

"Wow, he's really had an impact on you hasn't he?"

"Yeah he really has Trunks, he's an amazing guy."

"He's my best friend. I really wish you girls were from here that way he could be happy for the rest of his life."

Bra couldn't help but smirk, "I'm sure that's not the _only_ reason you wish we were from here. Actually, I doubt it's even the _main_ reason. I'm thinking it's more along the lines of a raven haired beauty who we're heading to see."

Trunks blushed but remained silent as they reached the door to his mother's lab. He allowed to Bra to go in ahead of him and just hung back while she immediately rushed to Pan to tell her about the day she had had at school.

"So how have things been going with the ship?"

"So far so good," said Bulma. "I still haven't completely isolated the problem though. I have managed to fix a few things and strengthen others that way nothing gets damaged on your way back, but there's still something vital missing that I can't seem to find."

Bra's face dropped, "You will be able to fix it though, right?"

"Of course. Nothing seems too sophisticated that it can't be found in this time if it needs to be replaced. It's just a matter of finding what the problems are."

"Oh! That's amazing, so we can go home soon?" the young blue haired girl grinned.

"I believe so. Pine and I got a lot of work done today, I'm sure you'll be on your way home in no time. Why don't you kids go get something to eat? I'm sure you could all use the energy boost."

"Sounds great, thanks Mrs. B," Pan grinned affectionately as she walked out of the lab, not even glancing at Trunks as he and Bra followed behind her.

"Um, Pina," Bra started nervously.

"Yeah B?"

"Would you mind terribly if I went on a date tonight?"

Pan's eyes lit up at the mention of a date, "With Goten? Of course not!"

"Actually... no."

That got Pan. "No?" Bra was going to go on a date with somebody other than Goten? Was she trying to make him jealous? "Who are you going on a date with then?"

"Well it's actually a double date, and Goten _will_ be there."

"B...."

"...Trunks."

Pan suddenly started coughing, before she burst out laughing.

"Are you okay Pina?" Trunks asked with a small frown, why did she find it so hilarious that he was going to take Bree out? Even if she _was_ only going out with him to be near Goten.

"Hahaha, I'm.. I'm fine! Hahaha!"

"Just _what_ is sooo funny?" he asked, a little more firmly.

"I just..I just thought B actually had taste. Hahahha."

Trunks glared at her as Bra giggled a little bit, knowing that Pan was only joking around with her brother.

"Har har, aren't you just a hoot."

"I like to think so," she said with an arrogant smirk. In all honesty, she was happy that Bra was going on a date with Trunks, it meant it was a Friday night and he wasn't out with some blonde bimbo.

"Are you really okay with this Pina?" Bra asked, effectively cutting off whatever Trunks had been about to say.

"Yeah, it's fine B, really."

"So you don't mind being alone here?"

"Nah. I guess I'll just continue working with Bulma on the time machine."

"Yeah, cuz I bet you're a _BIG_ help to a _genius_," Trunks said sarcastically

"Well she says I am," Pan bit back, sticking her tongue out.

"Hah, I bet."

"Ugh. Anyway _BREE_, did anything interesting at school happen?"

Bra laughed a bit, "Not really, Goten fell down a set of stairs trying to save me."

"What?" asked Pan with a confused look, her uncle should have been able to catch himself.

"Yeah, some stupid girl tripped me and I almost fell down the stairs! Goten managed to push me out of the way and I fell to the ground... but he went tumbling down the stairs."

"And you didn't think this was important to mention to earlier!!!" the black haired girl gasped, trying not to laugh as she forced herself to sound worried.

"He was actually fine. I'm not sure how he didn't get hurt, but he stood up like nothing had happened and just gave his signature smile and joked about how lucky he was. Wow he's so strong," she said the last part with a fake dreamy look in her eyes.

Pan laughed a bit, "Well I'm just glad he's okay. Did you get that girl who tripped you?"

"Trunks yelled at her. She apparently thought him and I were dating and thought tripping me and making me fall down a set of stairs was going to get him."

"Hm... wow."

"Yeah I know, I'm glad we're not like that." Both girls shared a secretive laugh as they remembered the time Pan had set one of Trunks' dates dress on fire.

They reached the kitchen where Goten was sitting eating, the entire table covered in food.

"You're not going to have any room left for your dinner date Goten," said Pan with a laugh.

"No worries Pina, I'll have plenty of room left."

"Yeah right, I don't think you'll even be able to finish all of this food. Nope, I definitely do not, I think you need help. No need to thank me," she said smiling as she sat down and quickly stole the sandwich he was about to take another bite out.

Goten just pouted before he grabbed a different item of food.

-----

"You can go relax Pina," said Bulma. "I think I should be fine alone for a bit. You've been working so hard all day and we're coming up empty. We've done everything that you can help me with, now all we can do is examine the schematics I've drawn up and see why we can't make this baby work."

Pan was about to interrupt when Bulma continued.

"Don't get me wrong hunny, you're incredibly smart and you've been such a great help, but I doubt you're going to be able to understand the things I need to review."

Pan sighed, what was she supposed to do now? "Alright Mrs. Briefs. I think I'm just going to go take a walk."

"Alright, have fun dear."

She gave a parting smile before she walked out the door and made her way to the front door.

"Maybe I could get some training in," Pan suggested to herself, grinning at the thought of finally doing something physical. Her and Bra were both still wearing Ki bracelets and she was sure that no one would be able to sense her.

Just to be on the safe side she made sure no one was around before she took off into the air and made her way to a deserted area of forestry.

She slowly started stretching her muscles, smiling as she felt her body loosen up. She began doing a few push ups and curl ups before she moved on to kicking and punching the air. Her movements got faster as she lost herself in her warm-up.

About an hour passed and she was really getting into it, her movements so fast that barely anyone would have been able to see them if they didn't have a trained eye.

She yelped in surprise as her body was suddenly thrown up against a tree after she had been hit with a Ki blast.

"You know that training is about 100 times more effective if you actually train yourself to be aware of your surroundings."

Pan looked up with wide eyes at the short man glaring at her. "I..I..I..."

-----

"This place is so beautiful," Amber gushed as she smiled at Goten who sat across from her and next to Trunks.

"Yeah, it's beautiful Trunks," Bra added.

"I'm glad you think so Bree," Trunks smiled his charming smile, going along with their charade.

Goten stared at Bra, he wasn't enjoying this. He knew his best friend and the love of his life were only acting, but did they have to be such a convincing couple? What was with the gushy smiles they were giving to each other?

"So what do you think Goten?"

"What? Huh? Sorry," he said apologetically as Amber regained his attention. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking what you thought about my plan to save the baby Panda's."

"Oh.. I'm sure you'll be successful," he said with his own charming smile, that couldn't even compete with Trunks'.

"Thanks Goten! It means so much to know you support me."

"Huh? Oh, of course Amber," he said with another smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he kept his peripherals on Bra and Trunks who were laughing quietly to themselves as the waiter came and took all of their orders.

"How long do you think she'll put up with being ignored like this?" Trunks asked quietly enough that if Bra wasn't half Saiyan she probably wouldn't have managed to hear him since he was trying to keep Goten from hearing.

Bra laughed lightly, "She doesn't even seem to notice yet."

"She'll probably catch on quick, I mean, he can't keep his eyes off you."

Bra blushed as a huge smile graced her face, "I realllllllly wish we didn't have to go home so soon. I can't even imagine how bad it's going to hurt when I have to leave him."

"For you and him both. Maybe you're not from that far in the future? Maybe it's only been a couple of years. My mom said nothing about your time machine was that sophisticated, so you can't be from too far in the future. I'm sure you could find him in your time, especially if you work for Capsule Corp. I'm sure you probably know both of us since it _is_ my _mom _who runs the company and Goten is my best friend."

"Maybe. But I can't imagine a world where he doesn't love me...."

Trunks looked at the girl with sympathetic eyes, he could tell that she really cared about his best friend. He looked over to said best friend and saw him smile before frowning, knowing that he had caught the last thing Bra had said.

"I'm sure even in another time he'll still feel the same for you Bree. Maybe you guys are already a couple? Maybe that's why you feel so strongly for him in this time."

"Hm... maybe, but I highly doubt that we're together in my time. I might be from 60 years in the future."

"I guess that's possible, but I don't think it's that far because of the technology that you two came here in. It's a little more advanced.. but I'd say 20 years at the longest. I'm sure if any more time than that had passed some of those parts wouldn't even be in existence anymore."

"Well still.. that's an entire 20 years Trunks. Could you be with Pa-Pina if she was 20 years younger than you?"

Trunks stared at the girl for a few moments, wanting to tell her that he didn't age like most people and that he would wait for Pina no matter how many years apart they were. Although, it might be a little weird to both her and her parents that even though he wouldn't look many years older, there would in fact be 20 years age difference.

"I... I don't know," he eventually said.

"Well there you go. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure B."

"What if it was a 15 year difference? Would that make it any different?"

Trunks looked at the girl suspiciously, "Why would that make it any different? It's only 5 years."

"5 years can be a very long time."

"I guess so. But I don't think it would make a difference either way. If you love someone, age can't interfere."

"Public image can though."

"What are you trying to say Bree?"

"I just mean... you're Trunks Briefs. Being with a girl 15 years younger than you would severely hurt your image, no matter how much you love her."

"I wouldn't care B. If I find a girl who I honestly and truly love, it won't matter how many years apart we are. As long as she can be okay with it, I would find a way to make it work."

"Do you love Pina, Trunks?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "I honestly don't know. I mean, I only just met her, it can't be love yet. I feel this immense need to protect her and I can't help but feel this overwhelming sense of joy whenever she's near me, even when she's ignoring me. Part of me thinks I'm using her though."

"Using her?" Bra asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. Marron and I just broke up and we were great friends before we were together. Maybe I'm using Pina as a rebound since I'm more sad than I think over the Marron thing."

Bra laughed out loud. "I don't think you ever cared about her as much as you think you did Trunks. You probably just felt obligated to be with her. That maybe she was the one person who you could spend your life with because you didn't have to hide anything from her."

Trunks' eyes widened as he quickly jumped from his seat, "How do you know that?"

Bra blinked in surprise, she hadn't really been thinking about what she was saying to him and now she might have blown the fact that she already knew his secret.

"I.. I just mean that... that you're famous..and rich... and handsome. Girls are probably constantly chasing after you because of those attributes. So... um.. so you probably felt like because Marron is a family friend she would be the one girl you could trust to not use you."

"I guess there's always that possibility, so what makes you think I could trust Pina?"

Bra winced at the name, "Well I don't know. I know her as well as I know you. The only reason I'm closer to her is because we share a room and have had lots of chances to talk and discuss how we feel about what is going on. But just from the way you look at her I'm sure you two could really figure out something to make it work."

"If she was staying that is..."

Bra sighed, "Yeah. Sometimes I can't help but think how perfect it would be if we just stayed here."

"Why don't you then?"

"Pina and I have already discussed this, we can't stay here. We exist in another time Trunks, it wouldn't be right for us to be here. Like you said yourself, we probably know each other in the future. So what happens in however many years from now when we're born and then there are two of us."

Trunks sighed, "I know it could never work, I just can't help but wish."

"Believe me, me too."

"Are you guys going to keep talking to each other or do you plan to join us sometime this century?" Goten deadpanned.

Bra giggled as she gave him a bright smile that caused his insides to melt. "Sorry about that Goten. We just thought we would give you and _Amber_ a chance to connect..... Where is she?" she asked as she looked around, noticing the girl was no longer there.

"She went to the washroom 3 or 4 minutes ago, you two were too busy_ talking_ to realize."

"Awe, are you jealous Goten?" Trunks teased as he reached across the table and grabbed one of Bra's hands.

Goten growled, "Don't touch her," he bit out.

Bra giggled a little as she played with Goten's feet under the table with her own. "Don't worry Goten, he's just bugging you," as she said this she removed her hand from Trunks' larger one as the boy laughed.

"Yeah. Jeez, chill out Goten."

"Sorry. I just don't want to share her."

"Cuz it's _easy_ for me to sit here and watch you smile at her, right?" asked Bra with a roll of her eyes.

"At least I still look at you and don't ignore you both completely like you guys were doing to us."

"We were talking about important stuff."

"I know, I just wish I could have been the one talking to you."

"Wow. You must have some pretty good hearing Goten."

"Heh, yeah, I guess I do," he said as Amber returned to the table and their food was placed in front of them.

The rest of the meal went over fairly well but Amber didn't seem too into it. She had realized early on that Goten had feelings for the blue haired girl and wasn't going to give her his full attention for the evening. She excused herself once she was finished eating and the 3 friends sat there for a few hours afterwards just talking and joking with each other.

-----

When they returned to Capsule Corp they immediately went to the lab to check on Bulma and Pan's progress. When they arrived they found the lab empty.

"Hm, I wonder where they are," Trunks mused. "Mom usually doesn't leave the lab when she is presented with a challenge that she can't solve."

"Maybe they fixed it!" Bra exclaimed as her eyes lit up and she dashed towards the kitchen where she sensed Bulma's Ki. Trunks and Goten followed her, not bothering to wonder which room she was headed to. They all reached the kitchen about the same time and saw Bulma sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee looking deep in thought.

"Mom?" Trunks asked quietly.

Bulma's head snapped up and her eyes widened in surprise before accumulating tears in the corners.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Goten asked softly.

"I don't know how to tell you this Bree...."

"Is Pina okay?!" Bra asked immediately, jumping to the worst.

"She's fine dear. This is about your time machine."

"What about it?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to fix it."

"What?! Why not?!" Bra screamed in Panic. "I thought you said it wouldn't be that hard to fix."

"Calm down B," Goten said softly as he walked up behind her and held her by the waist.

"Calm down?!" she yelled, turning and glaring at him. "I just found out I can't go home and you want me to _calm down_?!?! I _can't_ calm down, this is my entire life we're talking about... Goten...." Goten assumed she was talking to him, not realizing that she had been thinking about Goten from her time. "Please tell me why you can't fix it Bulma, please!"

Bulma looked at the frantic girl apologetically as she reached into her pocket and held out a tiny piece.

"What is that?!" Bra demanded.

"It's a piece I found in the engine of the time machine. I'm not sure what it is or even how it works, but I know that it's damaged and if I can't figure out how to fix it the engine won't start."

"So there's no hope then?! If you don't even know what it does you won't be able to fix it."

"Well there's still a chance I might be able to fix it, but it's going to take a lot longer than it should have."

"Where's Pina?! Does she know yet?!" Bra yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"She left about 3 hours ago, she said she was going for a walk. I'm kind of worried about her, she should have been back a long time ago."

"I don't think you should worry about her..." Bra said in a detached voice as her sobs stopped, but the silent tears continued.

"She could have gotten lost, she doesn't know this area very well."

"Just.. please.. just, ugh. I need to go to my room now," said Bra as she turned around with no emotion on her face and made her way to the staircase.

"Bree! Wait!" Goten yelled as he ran out of the room after her.

"Please.. just leave me alone right now Goten." With that said she walked upstairs and into the room that would become hers in the future.

-----

**A/N –** I hope this made up for the long wait. It's not much longer than usual, but a little bit. I swear I'm going to write the next chapter a hell of a lot faster! Msg me bugging me if I don't, then I feel guilty and feel I HAVE to update... it works ;P


	18. My Life Would Suck Without You

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_Look I did it!! It's only been a couple of days and I'm updating already! I'm so proud that I think I've finally stopped slacking off with this story. Some thanks are in order though.

Thanks soooo much to the person who pointed out that at one point in the last chapter Trunks said Pan instead of Pina! I have made that mistake so many times but I usually manage to correct it before I post anything, darn, finally missed one. I hope I only made the mistake in one place because I only changed it once . I'll make sure to be more careful from now on, thanks again! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, love you all! If any of you notice me make a mistake like that, please let me know xD

Oh and I want to thank Alman626 soo very much for without whom I would totally have plot holes. You're the best (= and the thing we've talked about and planned on so many different occasions will come up in conversation soon!

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

"So there's no hope then?! If you don't even know what it does you won't be able to fix it."

"Well there's still a chance I might be able to fix it, but it's going to take a lot longer than it should have."

"Where's Pina?! Does she know yet?!" Bra yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"She left about 3 hours ago, she said she was going for a walk. I'm kind of worried about her, she should have been back a long time ago."

"I don't think you should worry about her..." Bra said in a detached voice as her sobs stopped, but the silent tears continued.

"She could have gotten lost, she doesn't know this area very well."

"Just.. please.. just, ugh. I need to go to my room now," said Bra as she turned around with no emotion on her face and made her way to the staircase.

"Bree! Wait!" Goten yelled as he ran out of the room after her.

"Please.. just leave me alone right now Goten." With that said she walked upstairs and into the room that would become hers in the future.

**Now; Caught Within Your Dreams**

"K..Krillen?" Pan asked in shock. How had he managed to get so close to her without her noticing? And how had he managed to actually throw her into a tree with his Ki blast? She was stronger than him and Gohan of this time put together, he shouldn't have been able to do that. _'I must have been more out of it then I thought. I should have never let my guard down, even if I didn't think anybody would find me out here.'_

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"P..pina. Remember? We met at Bulma's party when the ship Bree and I were in crashed."

"I remember. But _who_ are you. You're obviously not an ordinary human. No human I know could move that fast and with that precision."

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Trunks and Goten taught me everything I've been doing tonight."

"You've only been here for a few days, you couldn't have learned that quickly."

Pan gulped. Krillen was always such a close friend of her family, he had never talked so hostilely to her as if she _were_ the enemy. "They said I'm a quick learner. I really don't know what it is that you think I did so amazingly, but I obviously couldn't be that good since you just slammed me into a tree! How the hell did you do that by the way?"

She wanted to laugh as she noticed Krillen starting to sweat, he was obviously starting to believe her and now realized that he just endangered their secret.

"Hm, well it's kind of complicated to explain, but some humans can control their life energy."

Pan rolled her eyes, _'Nice save. I guess as long as the Saiyan secret is safe its fine to say about Ki since it's obviously been displayed at tournaments.'_

"Wow really? Trunks and Goten never mentioned that to me! I wonder if I can do it!"

"Um, possibly. Maybe you should ask them. I just have a question though, how did you get this far out here? And why did you bother coming here in the first place?"

"I brought her," a new voice entered the conversation as someone tall stepped out of the trees.

"Oh, Piccolo!" Krillen greeted as his eyes widened. "What do you mean you brought her here?"

"Trunks and Goten told me about her ability to learn quickly, I wanted to _investigate_ it for myself." She was able to pick up on the fact that Piccolo was trying to be cryptic in the words he said to Krillen, even though he probably knew that she could understand what he was getting at, he was trying to reassure the bald man. She couldn't understand why he was helping her though.

"Oh," was the only thing he could say to the green man. "How did you guys get here?" he finally managed to ask.

"With the Jet copter of course," Piccolo said as if Krillen asking how they got there was weird, how else could they get to the middle of the forest without using a copter? It's not like they could FLY. Ha. "What are you doing out here Krillen?"

"I was actually headed to see Goku to do some training and I saw her here."

"Well you'd better get going before Goku wonders where you are."

"Yeah. See you. By Pina, sorry about before."

"It's fine, really." Pan said with a smile as Krillen walked back into the trees to a far away distance that he could take back to the air.

The two of them stared at each other for a little while, Piccolo obviously knew something was up, why else would Pan have went along with his lie to Krillen.

"Um..." was Pan's brilliant evasive plan.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Pina...."

"Okay _Pina_, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Trunks and Goten—"

"I heard that excuse when you gave it to Krillen. You're obviously very strong, you're not even hurt from his blast, or the fact that you flew into a tree."

"Um... well I guess I am pretty strong?"

"Are you going to make this difficult? Why don't you just admit that you don't have amnesia?"

"Well, I've been taught not to lie...."

"Yeah, I bet."

Pan started looking around nervously, Piccolo always knew when he was being lied to, how was she supposed to get out of this? Maybe she could trust him with the truth? After all, he did keep Mirai Trunks' secret when he first came.

"Pina?"

"Um... Pan."

"Well that's a start I suppose. Who are you Pan?"

"I really don't think I should tell you that, but I swear we're not a threat. I mean, we could be.... we're both definitely strong enough, but we're not."

Piccolo's eyes widened. He knew she was strong, but he didn't think she was strong enough to consider herself a threat to the entire Z-Gang.

"I swear Piccolo, we didn't intend to crash. We didn't even plan to interact with anybody from this timeline who knew us."

"So you do already know all of the Z-Warriors?"

"Yes."

"And what about their secrets?"

"Um, I guess so. Please don't tell anybody. Bulma is trying to fix our ship and we'll be leaving without having interfered."

"I guess I can keep this a secret. But you should really be more careful. If even Krillen could catch you off guard, then imagine what Vegeta could have done."

"Well I'm wearing a Ki bracelet, I didn't think anyone would notice me."

"Well if you know their abilities then you know it only takes someone flying overhead to see you."

"I guess so, I shouldn't have been so stupid, I just wanted a chance to stretch my muscles. It's been too long, Vegeta keeps me on a strict training schedule."

Shock once again crossed Piccolo's features, "I knew your style looked familiar. It's exactly like Vegeta's with a few minor differences that have obviously been picked up over the years."

"Heh, well, yeah. I guess I'm done training for now, it's probably not smart to train here if Krillen and the others are gonna be training soon."

"See ya kid," the Namek said as he took off into the air, quickly disappearing.

Pan smiled as she too took off, headed back towards Capsule Corp. When she reached the building she pushed the door open, attempting to be very quiet since it was already after midnight. She snuck up to the guest bedroom, confident that no one would discover her since she still had the Ki bracelet on.

When she reached the bedroom she was surprised to find it empty, where was Bra? She quickly sensed for the Ki bracelet's signature and found that the girl was in the room that would eventually become hers once she was born.

'_I wonder why she's in there. I guess she misses home.'_

Pan quickly climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep

-----

Bra cried and cried and cried, not being able to stop as she thought about all the people she may never see again. She couldn't imagine not being able to see her dad ever smiling at her again, or hugging her and calling her his Princess in front of everyone with no embarrassment. She couldn't believe she would finish growing up without her mother to guide her. How could she accept that she would never have a dysfunctional relationship with her brother again? That he would never tease her and tell her how much he wished he was an only child any longer.

And what about Goten? Sure she had the Goten of this time, but he could never compare to how amazing _her_ Goten was. They were so completely different in her eyes, even their physical appearance. Her Goten was a few inches taller and had much shorter hair that didn't stick out everywhere like his fathers. She knew he only started wearing it that way once he turned 20, but she still missed it. She slowly drifted off to sleep as she thought about her love from her own time.

"_Where am I?" she asked out loud as she looked around at the emptiness. "Hello?" she questioned._

"_Bra?" a familiar deep voice questioned in disbelief._

"_Goten?" she asked as her face lit up. "Where are we?"_

"_I'm not sure, but is it really you?"_

"_Yes Goten, it's really me. Is it really you?"_

"_Yeah Bra, of course it is. I miss you so much, where are you?"_

"_I miss you too Goten," she said as she looked down. "More then you could ever believe."_

_Goten grinned, "Where are you?"_

"_In the past somewhere. Man, I really wish this wasn't a dream," she said, figuring that Goten was only a figment of her imagination._

"_I wish it was real too B, but I swear we'll find you. Even if I can only talk to you in my dreams, I know I'll feel a little bit better when I wake up."_

_Bra blushed, "Heh, I wish the real Goten was like you."_

"_Well I guess it's a little bit easier to be open with my dream version of you. I always get your heart in my dreams."_

_Bra turned many different shades of red as she couldn't help but smile at her only love. "You're even more sweet then your 16 year old self."_

"_The me you're with is 16?"_

"_Yeah, and Trunks just turned 17 the other day."_

"_Well maybe we've been looking for you guys in the wrong place."_

"_What do you mean?_

"_We've been searching everywhere B! But we thought you were only 14 years in the past."_

"_What do you mean?" Bra once again asked as her dream became very confusing, Goten knew she was in the past and he was looking for her? She suddenly smiled as she was suddenly surrounded by nothing but darkness and dreamed no more for the night._

-----

Pan's eyes snapped open at the loud crack of thunder, only for them to be assaulted by the bright flash that went along with it. Her body slowly started shaking as the storm registered in her brain.

'_Man I really wish I could just go crawl in with Trunks like I have a million times before.'_ Both her and Trunks had always been afraid of storms and at first they comforted each other by meeting downstairs and drinking milk while talking for hours until the storm died down, but then it changed. One night when Pan had passed out in Trunks' room, there had been a storm. The storm woke both of them up, but neither felt the need to go downstairs, realizing that just the others presence could make their fear of the storm disappear.

Pan had only been about 7 when they had discovered that, but Trunks was always happy to have the little girl by his side whenever there was a storm, and Pan never objected to falling asleep in his arms, safe from the wild storm going on outside.

'_Why do things have to be so different now? I just want to go hug him and have everything disappear.'_

She sighed as she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the door. "I guess I can just go get some milk, that always helps when I'm alone, and maybe Trunks will be down there already," she said out loud without bothering to feel around for his Ki.

She opened the door at the same time the one across the hall opened and Trunks stepped out, looking quite shaken.

He stared at her for a few seconds, wondering if things were still weird between them. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey.." she whispered back.

"Storm?"

"Yeah..."

"Milk?"

"Yeah... You?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I stay with you tonight... please?" Pan asked as she bowed her head, missing the way Trunks' eyes lit up.

"Of course you can!" he said a little louder than necessary, quickly being shushed by Pan.

She didn't respond as she walked by him and into his room, she didn't need the milk if she was going to get to stay with him. She knew she shouldn't be doing this in this time since he was thinking something of it, and obviously nothing could happen between them, but she couldn't help but feel the need to be with her Trunks, and this was as close as she was going to get.

Trunks turned around and followed her back into his room, closing the door behind him and jumping slightly as another crash of thunder sounded.

He slowly made his way back to his bed and climbed under the covers with the girl who was already underneath.

Pan quickly moved close to him and clung to his chest as if her life depended on it. Trunks was able to feel the tears that were flowing from her eyes and assumed it was from her fear of the storm.

"It's okay," he soothed as he ran his hand through her hair. "I swear it's safe."

She sniffled lightly as she forced herself to stop crying, she didn't want to admit that it had nothing to do with the storm and she was just sad that she couldn't stick to avoiding him like she had been trying to do.

"This is wrong."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"You and I aren't meant to be together like this, Trunks."

"How do you know that Pina? What if we are meant to be together?"

"Two people from different times can't belong with each other, I'm sure you understand that."

Trunks sighed, knowing she was right. "I guess so, but I can't stop the way I feel when I'm around you. I always just feel the need to protect you."

"Maybe we're friends in the future and you just want to take care of me?"

"I don't know... I don't think I'd feel the way I do about you if we were just friends... maybe we do know each other in the future, maybe we're something more."

"Maybe..." she said, not having the heart to try and think of why that couldn't be true.

"I hope so," he said softly as he held her close to him. "I don't care if this is wrong, not tonight. I just want you to stay here with me, you make the storm bearable."

"I agree. But I guess you're gunna have to find a new method when I go home."

"Well hopefully we can figure out a way to get you home. You shouldn't worry though, I know my mom doesn't think it looks good, but she's really smart, I'm sure she'll figure out how to fix it."

".....how to fix what?"

Trunks pulled the girl back a little bit and stared at her, "You don't know? I guess you must have gotten back later than I thought. I assumed Bree would have waited up to tell you."

"To tell me what? What happened Trunks?" she asked as she slightly started panicking.

He grimaced as he realized he was going to have to be the one to tell her. "My mom found the piece of your machine that's broken, she doesn't have a clue what it is. At the moment she doesn't know if she'll be able to figure out how to fix it, but she's going to try really hard to find a way to make it work again."

Tears welled up in her eyes and overflowed at an unbelievable rate as she realized the true impact of his words. "Are... are you s..serious?" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her closely, letting her cry into his chest, the storm forgotten.

A familiar face flashed in her mind, "Trunks," she whispered so low that the Trunks from this time couldn't hear her. _'I can't live with never seeing you again. Even if you're only my friend and like a big brother, I need to be with you.'_

She slowly drifted to sleep as she hugged the boy who would eventually become the man of her dreams.

-----

**A/N-** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review (=


	19. Let the Party Begin

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, you guys keep me motivated. Sorry if this chapter took a little while to come out, but at least it's only been about a week unlike my other updates.

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

"I'm sorry," he said as he hugged her closely, letting her cry into his chest, the storm forgotten.

A familiar face flashed in her mind, "Trunks," she whispered so low that the Trunks from this time couldn't hear her. _'I can't live with never seeing you again. Even if you're only my friend and like a big brother, I need to be with you.'_

She slowly drifted to sleep as she hugged the boy who would eventually become the man of her dreams.

**Now; Let the Party Begin**

Pan stirred as she breathed in slightly, smiling as she recognized Trunks' scent, she was still in his bed. She felt his arms tighten around her as he noticed that she was awake.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she managed to mumble back as the smile slipped from her face and she remembered the news he had delivered the night before.

------

"_My mom found the piece of your machine that's broken, she doesn't have a clue what it is. At the moment she doesn't know if she'll be able to figure out how to fix it, but she's going to try really hard to find a way to make it work again."_

-----

A lone tear rolled down her face as she once again started thinking about the Trunks of her time before moving on to thoughts of her family.

"Pina?" she heard him ask lightly.

"Yeah Trunks?"

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Trunks, it's rude."

"I was just trying to make you feel a little better. I'm not trying to feed you lies, I really believe my mom will be able to find a way to send you home."

"I hope you're right, I'm sorry about last night."

Trunks looked at her in surprise, what had she done last night that she should be sorry for? "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry that I came in here."

He couldn't help it as a low chuckle escaped his throat, "its fine, really, I don't mind. I like holding you."

Pan blushed a deep red, "Please don't say things like that."

"Sorry, it's just the truth. I usually don't like cuddling people though. But when you're in here, it just makes it feel like that's all I need and that you can make every bad thing in my life disappear."

Pan laughed and smiled at him, she would give anything for her Trunks to be able to say those things, "I'm still sorry Trunks. Things like this can't happen anymore. Even if I end up being stuck here forever, it's not right for you and I to be together, there's someone in _this_ time who is destined to claim your heart."

"Maybe there isn't Pina, maybe that's why you were sent back here. They say that everyone has a soul mate, well maybe you're mine and it was fate that you would crash outside my house."

Pan sighed as she listened to his words. She would honestly believe them if she didn't know that she was about to be born in about 5 months, obviously if she was his soul mate like he says, then there's already a her in this time for him to find.

"I.. I think there's a me in this timeline Trunks. If you really feel so strongly about us being soul mates, then you should find me here."

"And if you're not here? Then what? Then will you stay with me if you can't go home?"

"When I recover my memories enough to tell you my name you can search for me, if I don't exist in this time and can't find a way home, I'll stay with you."

"Do you promise?"

"If you agree to those conditions then I promise. But I feel like I know more about myself, my heart really aches knowing that I can't go home. I know that I must love my family more than life itself, and I feel as if there is already someone who my heart belongs to."

The look of pain that crossed Trunks' face was enough to make her want to beat the crap out of herself How in the world could she be the person to cause him that much pain?

"I guess that's fair. It would make sense to why you've been fighting to stay away from me even though you have no clue who you are. I guess I should have been fighting the attraction a little harder as well. You're right, it isn't right to do this. But once you have fully recovered your memories, I swear I'm going to search for you. And if you don't exist, then I'm keeping you."

Pan smiled up at him, "Deal," she said as she laughed. "Let's get some breakfast. Bulma's probably going crazy with setting up outside for the party now that the day is finally here."

"More than likely. Food sounds great," he agreed as they both got up and made their way to get ready before heading downstairs.

-----

"About time you two woke up," a cheerful voice greeted them and they both looked on in confusion at the smiling Bra.

"Yeah, sorry we slept so late. You sure are happy this morning," said Pan.

"Where's Goten?" Trunks suddenly asked, taking notice of his best friend's absence.

"He had some errands to run, he'll be back shortly."

"Oh, alright."

"So are you excited for your party Trunks?"

"Not really B, they're all the same."

"Yeah, but this one is for _you_."

Trunks just shrugged, "I guess so."

"Why are you so cheerful B?" Pan asked quietly as she looked at the ground, still thinking about everyone that they may never see again.

"Idunno Pina, I just have a feeling everything is going to work out," a grin crossed her face as she remembered her dream about Goten. She couldn't tell if it was real or if it was just what she wanted to hear, but it had lifted her spirits and strengthened her belief that they would get home.

"I hope you're right.."

Trunks looked at the raven haired girl with sad eyes, he wanted her to stay so badly, but she wanted to go home more than anything. "Hey B, Pina thinks she's getting some of her memories back."

Bra's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "W..What?! I mean, really? Oh my gosh! That's great!"

"Heh, yeah."

"What kind of things do you remember?" Bra pressed.

"Not much I guess. It's not really memories so much as feelings. I just feel like there's someone who my heart belongs to and that I have an amazing family. I've been really sad about something lately and I think I'm just home sick."

"Oh," was all the blue haired girl could say. She was happy that Pan hadn't let anything slip, but she was also kind of sad that the girl had so obviously given up on the Trunks of this time even though she could have him.

Both Trunks and Pan sat down as they began to eat breakfast. When Pan had finished, since she could obviously only eat a tiny amount, Bra grabbed her and grinned.

"C'mon! Let's go get ready for the party!"

"But it's only 10."

"I know, but people will be arriving by 2ish."

"That's 4 hours away B."

"I know! Oh my god, we better hurry." Pan was unable to argue anymore and Trunks laughed at her as she was dragged upstairs.

"It's not gunna take 4 hours to get ready Bra," she said once they were inside their room.

"Excuse me, but have you even decided what you're going to wear? Or how you're going to put your hair? I didn't think so! Go shower."

Pan sighed as she rolled her eyes and made her way across the hall to the bathroom to shower.

'_I wonder what's gotten into Bra. I thought for sure that she would be miserable and mopping around all day. Maybe she doesn't want Trunks' birthday party to be ruined so she's forcing herself to be cheerful. I'm sure everyone would understand if she was sad though. Although, I guess it might be a little weird if we're really sad when we apparently don't even know what we're missing by not being able to go home.'_

She sighed again as she felt the hot water run across her body, she felt pretty gross from not being able to have a shower last night after training. _'I really miss everyone back home. I don't even know why I told Trunks the things I told him. If I can't go home, then of course I would want to be with him, but I told him he needs to make sure I'm not in this timeline. Once he realizes that I'm just about to be born, he'll obviously want nothing to do with me.'_

A few tears slipped down her face as she realized she had completely lost Trunks if she couldn't go home. _'If I stay in this time, I can't _**be**_ with him, and I also can't have him as the big brother figure that he's always been to me. He will be close with my younger self from this timeline, but that won't be me. I guess I could always keep him as a friend, but that just doesn't feel good enough. I want to have things back the way they were before we came here.'_

More tears fell from her eyes as she turned the shower off and quickly used her Ki to dry herself, once again thankful for the Ki bracelet. She then made her way back to the room where Bra was waiting for her.

"That was a long shower Pan-Chan."

"Sorry B, I was just thinking, I didn't realize."

"It's okay. Try the outfits I laid out on the bed."

Pan made her way over to the bed and grimaced as she saw what Bra had picked out for her. "Isn't this a little over the top?"

"Of course not Panny! You are absolutely gorgeous, you should show that off."

"Please can we just tone it down? I don't want to wear a dress."

Bra sighed in an overdramatic fashion and rolled her eyes, "Well. Hm, you better consider yourself lucky that you're such a natural hottie and you're gunna look great in anything."

Pan blushed, "Stop saying things like that B! Out of us, I think we know who makes all the boys drool."

"Well... I'm not worried about _all_ the boys, the one boy I'm concerned about for today is someone that I hope to GOD that I can't make drool."

The female Son gave a confused look as Bra once again rolled her eyes. "Uh, who?"

"My brother! Please, would you _try_ and keep up Panny."

"Brrraaa!" Pan whined, "I thought you would have caught on this morning when Trunks told you I know my heart belongs to someone else. I really do want to be with him B, but it's just too difficult with the way things are."

"No one said anything about you guys being together, we just gotta make him want you more."

"Um... why?"

"I talked to him last night. He said if he found the girl he loves, he wouldn't care how much difference there was in their age."

"But what does that have to do with me? We're only like a year apart here."

"I know, but think about it Pan! If he falls in love with you, and then finds out who we are before we leave, yes I'm still planning on us leaving, then once you're born here, he'll wait for you to be old enough to date. It might not really help you, but at least the Pan in this time is gunna have a shot at being with him if I have anything to say about it."

Pan sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, "I guess that _is_ a good plan, it just sucks that it won't help _me_."

"Well we can work on that once we get home, which we will."

"You sound so sure of that B."

"I am. I had a dream about Goten last night. I don't care if it was only a dream, I know he's looking for me... I mean us."

"I hope you're right, I really want to go home. I miss fighting with Trunks."

Bra laughed, "Me too."

"How does this look?"

Bra turned around and a small gasp escaped her lips, "Beautiful."

Pan blushed and giggled slightly, "Thanks. So what do I do to my hair?"

-----

It was about 2:30 and Bra and Pan could hear the guests outside. They had been done getting ready for about 45 minutes, but Bra said that she wanted Pan to have an audience when she made her entrance. This of course caused the girl to blush, she really didn't think she looked as good as Bra seemed to think she did.

"It's time!" Bra squealed in delight.

Pan groaned, "Let's just get this over with already."

The two of them made their way downstairs and Pan had to concentrate very hard to not let her Son genes take over and trip from the heals she was wearing.

When they exited the house, everyone turned to stare at them, eyes widening at the sight. Even the men with wives could tell how exceptionally beautiful these two young women were.

Trunks stared at Pina, he couldn't believe the way she looked. He knew that she had an amazing figure, but she had never really wanted to show it off, and now she stood before him just radiating beauty. He examined her from head to toe, finding no flaws.

She was wearing a simple black dress that looked extremely chic and clung to her body in the perfect places. The top was halter style and it went down to mid thigh before exposing her naked legs. Just underneath her breasts rested a wide silver belt that had a black buckle in the middle. She wore accessories of silver, her earrings were dangling and long while her necklace was short and had a diamond in the middle. She wore silver high heels that had straps across the front. He couldn't help but notice that she had a gold bracelet around her ankle, it was the only thing that didn't match her outfit, but he remembered seeing it on her when she had been trying on the clothing on their shopping trip.

He continued to stare at her, not being able to take his eyes away from the beautiful blush that was spread across her face which held very light makeup. Her hair was done in wispy curls and framed her face in a very appropriate manner.

Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from her, he examined Bra next. She too looked very beautiful, but did not cause his heart to do flip flops. She was wearing a paisley dress of dark red's and purples with a bit of navy and gold entwined in the design. Continuing from the bottom of the dress she wore black opaque tights with black Mary Jane heels. He thought her choice of shoes was pretty simple, but she definitely pulled off the look. He mentally chuckled, wondering how many people would think he was gay if he admitted that he knew what type of shoes she was wearing. He continued to survey her outfit, he swore he had seen it somewhere before. She had on a beautiful gold necklace that matched perfectly with her earrings. Her hair was in loose curls and caused her blue smoky eyes to stand out.

"Oh! You both look so beautiful!" Bulma chimed as she rushed over to the two girls, grabbing one of each of their hands and dragging them to sit in chairs by the pool.

"Thank you Mrs. Briefs," Pan and Bra both thanked simultaneously.

"Oh I knew you guys would look great!" Chi-chi exclaimed when the girls came closer.

"You knew what we were wearing?" Pan asked in confusion, considering she hadn't even known which dress she should wear out of all the options Bra had laid out.

"You didn't tell her?"

Bra laughed and shook her head no, "Not yet."

"Tell me what?" Pan interjected.

"Bulma and Chi-chi were the ones who lent all the outfits that were laid out on the bed. You didn't think I went shopping without you, did you?"

Pan blushed, "I didn't really think about it actually. Thank you so much Mrs. Son, Mrs. Briefs."

Both women laughed, "Don't be so formal dear," Chi-chi scolded lightly.

"Sorry."

"Think nothing of it," she said laughing it off. "Come, sit." The girls were forced to sit down and they both noticed Gohan staring at them intently.

"I wonder why he's staring," Bra whispered so low that only the Saiyan right beside her and as well as Piccolo could hear.

"I don't have a clue," Pan also whispered so low that it was inaudible to human ears. "I wish he'd stop though, it's weird."

"Eah, he probably just thinks you're a hottie."

"Ew B, don't say stuff like that," she said as her voice raised a little, still too quiet for anyone not listening to hear.

"I was only teasing. Maybe he just notices your resemblance to Videl."

Piccolo's head snapped up as he managed to put everything about Pan together, well, almost everything.

"Are you okay Piccolo?" Gohan asked suspiciously to his old mentor.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine kid. But you should probably stop staring at those girls. You're gunna make Videl jealous."

Videl laughed lightly, she knew her husband thought it was weird how much Pina looked like her and that was why he was always looking at the girl, trying to figure something out about her.

"Finally," Bra whispered as Gohan looked away to engage in conversation with his wife and Piccolo.

Both girls smiled at the excitement of the party, both seemed to feel like something big was going to happen.

------

_**A/N- **_I hope this was quick enough and long enough for you guys! I wonder how the party is gunna go! I know I've told everyone that I've had this chapter done for a while and that I was going to post it really soon, so sorry it took me like a week or so to get it out. I wanted to start the next chapter before I posted this one, but I just realized how much writers block I have.. I know where I want it to go, but I can't seem to start the chapter. I'm not sure when it will be out because of this fact, so sorry if it takes a little bit, I'll try and write it this weekend though.

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review ;)


	20. Good Luck Charm

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the little bit of a wait, I was having quite a bit of trouble with this chapter, and it's mostly just filler setting you up for the next one (= I hope you enjoy it.

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

"Are you okay Piccolo?" Gohan asked suspiciously to his old mentor.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine kid. But you should probably stop staring at those girls. You're gunna make Videl jealous."

Videl laughed lightly, she knew her husband thought it was weird how much Pina looked like her and that was why he was always looking at the girl, trying to figure something out about her.

"Finally," Bra whispered as Gohan looked away to engage in conversation with his wife and Piccolo.

Both girls smiled at the excitement of the party, both seemed to feel like something big was going to happen.

**Now; Good Luck Charm**

"So... get anything good Boxer Boy?" Pan asked as she walked up to Trunks who had been opening presents.

"Eah, not really. I guess it's hard to give me something I'll either like or need. I bet I'm pretty hard to shop for."

"Yeah. What do you get for someone who has everything," remarked Pan as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Heh, please. Like you think I actually got you something."

Trunks pouted, "And here I was looking forward to your present the most."

Pan rolled her eyes again as a small blush spread across her cheeks. She reached down to her ankle before standing up again and holding out her closed hand above his. "Here."

He allowed her to drop the thin gold bracelet he had noticed didn't match her outfit into his hand, "Why are you giving this to me? Isn't this made for a girl?"

"Yes."

"Are you trying to imply something to me?"

Pan laughed lightly and smiled at him. She couldn't believe she was really giving Trunks the bracelet.

"Pina?"

"Sorry. No, I'm not trying to imply anything, I was just thinking. I know it's for a girl, but it's important to me, and I think that makes it worth giving to you."

Trunks stared at her as his eyes widened while he looked at the bracelet. He loved it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm pretty sure it's a good luck charm."

"Good luck charm?"

"Yep!"

"And how would you know that Ms. I-have-amnesia?"

Pan shrugged her shoulders, "Not a clue. I just know it's special. When you find somebody you love, you should give it to them. Unless you like wearing women's jewellery yourself."

"You're giving me a bracelet that you expect me to give away?"

"Mhmm," she said with a sad smile as she remembered when he gave it to her.

-----_Flashback_-----

_It was Pan's7__th__ birthday and she was so excited as she ran around Capsule Corp trying to find Trunks, Goten and Bra. They were all playing hide and seek and decided that Pan needed to find them and once she had they would give her her presents._

_When she had found Goten she had laughed like crazy as he gave her a sandwich, and then she had gotten angry as he proceeded to steal it back and eat it himself. She told him to go get her something else for her birthday and he just responded by telling her that she would need to find him again in order to get it._

_Bra's present had made her cringe. It was an entire outfit that she expected the young girl to wear for the duration of the party. Bulma had obviously helped to pick it out and Pan promised she would wear it before apologizing like crazy as she accidentally disintegrated it with her Ki._

_The 7 year old girl continued to run around the house before she finally felt Trunks' Ki spike for a split second before disappearing again. _

"_Aha! Got you!" she yelled as she grabbed the door handle to the closet and wrenched it open. _

"_BOO!" the 21-year-old yelled as he grabbed the young girl around the waist and started tickling her._

_Pan laughed as she tried to fight off her attacker. "Ahahahahaha! S-stop!! Aha! P..lease!"_

"_What do I get if I stop?"_

"_Ahahaha. I'll... I'll be.. ahahha... nice for an..ahaha, entire week! Ahaha."_

_Trunks stopped tickling her and smiled, "I don't think that's possible."_

"_You wanna bet?" the young Pan challenged as she stared up into his eyes with fire burning in them._

"_Sure, why not. I always love when I win and this is something I __**know**__ I can win!" he said with a confident smirk._

_Pan stuck her tongue out at him, "What did you get me for my birthday Boxer Boy?"_

_Trunks' smirk shifted into a small smile as he pulled out a medium length rectangular box and held it above her head. "You're gunna have to jump if you want it." _

_It was Pan's turn to smirk as she quickly levitated herself and grabbed the box. Trunks was too surprised to react. "Ha!"_

"_You.. You can fly? Since when?" he demanded to know. Pan never showed any signs of knowing how to do anything since Gohan forbid her from it. He knew that by the time he was 7 he was already a Super Saiyan, but his dad had been training him basically since the moment he was born (behind his mothers back of course). _

"_Veggie taught me," she said with a grin. "Almost 3 years ago."_

"_How come you've never told me?"_

_Pan shrugged, "He told me not to tell anyone since daddy doesn't want me training yet."_

"_Always rebellious huh? Well you better hurry up and open my present before I decide to take it back."_

"_No! You can't do that!"_

"_Well then you better hurry."_

_Pan laughed as she sat down on the ground cross-legged, soon followed by Trunks. She slowly began unwrapping the pretty box and gasped when she opened it and saw the nice chain. _

"_This is so pretty! It's like what mommy wears!"_

_Trunks laughed at the little girl, "I was hoping you'd like it."_

"_I love it! Now I can look big like mommy. Can you help me?" she asked trying to put it on her tiny wrist._

_Trunks did the bracelet up and laughed as it instantly fell off. "I don't think it's going to fit. You might have to wait a couple of years before you wear it."_

_Tears collected in her eyes as she began to pout, "No, I wanna wear it now."_

"_Hm," he said in thought as if he were remembering something before he grabbed her by the foot and gently forced her leg to extend. She looked at him in confusion as he placed it around her ankle. "There we go."_

"_Isn't it supposed to go on my arm?"_

"_Yes, but if you insist on wearing it now Panny, then this is the only place it's going to fit."_

_Pan grinned, "Thanks Trunks! I love it. Why did you give me a bracelet?"_

"_It's for good luck."_

"_Good luck?"_

"_Yeah. When I got it I was told that you're supposed to give it to the person you love."_

"_What happens then?"_

"_Well I guess if they accept it, then it means you'll be together forever."_

"_I don't like boys Trunks. They're dumb."_

_Trunks laughed, "You say that now, but I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually."_

_Pan wrinkled her nose in disgust and stuck out her tongue, "No way."_

"_Well if you do ever find the boy who you think you want to spend your life with, you just give him this."_

"_But wouldn't he say no? It looks like it's made for a girl."_

"_The boy who's right for you will accept it, don't worry Pan-Chan."_

_-----End Flashback------_

"Well, thank you. I have something for you."

"Trunks! It's _your_ birthday! You're not supposed to be getting _me_ or _anyone_ presents."

"Well I didn't know until just now that I would have something to give to you."

Pan looked at him in confusion until he smiled at her and held up the bracelet in offering.

Pan quickly shook her head no. "I can't accept that back."

"You told me to give it to someone I.. love."

"You don't love me Trunks, you can't. It's too soon to know if you love me."

"You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"No, things like that don't happen. And that bracelet is meant to be given to someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"I do want to spend my life with you."

"Trunks. We've already talked about this. I plan to go home. I couldn't accept that knowing that there's a chance I'm going to leave you."

Trunks sighed, "Fine. But I'm not giving it to anyone else."

"Trunks! Pina!" Bra yelled as she ran up to the duo enthusiastically.

"Hey B," they greeted together.

"You sure have a lot of friends." It was quite weird for her to see a Capsule Corp party that housed both the Z fighters and so many humans.

"Eah. I probably don't even know half of them, I think my mom just invited the entire school."

"Yeah, they all just _wish_ they could be Trunks' friends," Goten greeted as he walked up to the 3 teens.

"Hey man, where have you been?"

"Well first I had to go get those outfits from my mom's house, then after I dropped them off here I went back there so I could eat."

"Don't you ever get full?" Pan asked with an incredulous look on her face, trying to keep from laughing. She could sure go for a burger (make that 50) right about now.

"Nah, not really," Goten said with a smile.

"Hey Trunks! Happy Birthday!" some Random guy yelled out as he yelled up his hand in greeting from where he was just entering the backyard.

"Uh, hey!" Trunks yelled back, not having a clue who the guy was.

The two girls laughed and Bra spoke up, "Well at least you'll get a lot of presents."

"Eah. It's probably just a bunch of cards with 20 bucks inside. No one ever knows what an appropriate gift to get me would be."

"Spoiled brat," Pan teased.

"Hey. It's not _**my**_ fault that my family is one of the most rich and successful families on the planet."

Bra rolled her eyes, at least he was modest. "For some reason, I assumed that the party would just be you and your close family and friends."

Trunks looked at the blue haired girl with suspicion, "Well I guess it usually is, but mom likes to make a big deal out of my birthdays."

"I can see that," she said as she looked around at the lavish decorations that would no doubt soon be torn down.

"So did you get me anything B?"

Bra shrugged, "Nope."

Trunks pretended to pout as if his feelings had been hurt, "And here I thought you seemed like someone who loved to shop."

"I am, but you were with me the only time we went to the mall. And what would I get someone who has everything?"

"Ah, point taken."

"Did Pina get you anything?" A huge smiled adorned his face as he nodded his head and Bra gasped. "What?! When? When did you go shopping without me?" she demanded to know, mock glaring at the girl.

Trunks shook his head against the onslaught of questions that were directed at Pina. "No, she didn't buy me anything."

Bra sent confused looks between the two of them as Pan blushed and Trunks continued to grin as he dug out the bracelet that he had placed in his pocket.

Another gasp was heard as Bra stared at Pan with incredulous eyes. How could Pan give that bracelet away? That thing _never_ left her sight, and now she was just giving it away? '_Of course it's understandable since she's giving it to Trunks, the one and only person she is ever going to love_. _But still,_ how_ could she just give it to him when he was the one who gave it to her? She cherishes that thing so much, and now she'll never have it again,'_ the blue haired girl ranted in her mind.

"That's beautiful," Goten stated, amazed that the girl had given up something that was probably really important to her. "Do you think that's a smart choice to give him?"

"What are you saying Goten?" Trunks almost growled out.

"I just mean, she doesn't have all of her memories. What if that is something very important to her and then once she remembers everything, she's going to regret giving it to you."

"Well if that happens, then always remember this Pina, you can have it back at any time you want."

Pan caught that he was implying he still wanted to give it to her, but she nodded her head in agreement anyway since Bra and Goten thought he meant that she could just ask for it back.

"Why don't we go say hello to some of your guests?" Bra suggested.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't want them thinking I'm a bad host."

"The party has already been going on for two hours," Pan pointed out. "I really don't think any of these people care if you say hi to them or not."

Trunks made a face at her as they all began walking over to where the small group of Z-Fighters were sitting.

Pan leaned over to Trunks and whispered in his ear, "Trunks... are you aware that he's.. green?"

Trunks' eyes widened as he realized that the girls had never met Piccolo. "Um... y-yeah," he stuttered out trying to think of an excuse. "Well... he's, not from here."

"So he's like... an alien?"

"Yes, I am" a deep voice said as Pan stared at him with wide eyes.

Pan stuttered out a few incoherent sentences as she kept her wide eyes glued on Piccolo who appeared to find some sort of amusement in the situation.

"That cake is huge!" Goten yelled, effectively distracting Pan from staring at the tall green man.

Pan started drooling as she stared at the cake that was a lot bigger than she had expected it to be. "Wow that looks good."

"Do you wanna go get some?" Trunks asked with a smile and Pan vigorously nodded her head up and down.

"What do you two think you're DOING?!" Bulma screeched as she sent a glare in Trunks' and Pan's direction before they could cut the cake.

"Um, having cake?" Trunks tried.

"I don't think so! That is for later. If you're hungry then eat the snacks I put out."

Pan pouted but they both nodded their heads.

Everyone's head suddenly snapped up as they felt two enormous powers appear seemingly out of nowhere. The Z-Fighters were all too preoccupied to notice the way Pan and Bra exchanged nervous looks.

-----

_**A/N- **_Once again I'm really sorry for the wait, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, but you'll be happy to know I've already started the next one and it's where all the action starts.

I'm planning to get the next chapter out fast, but it might be a long chapter so I might not have it out for a while, it all depends on where I decide to cut it off I guess.

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and any suggestions are welcome. I pretty much know where I'm headed with this, but if you have a funny idea I can try and throw it in there lol. Until next time ^_^

Remember, it's a FanFiction crime to read and not review (:


	21. Arrival

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the little bit of a wait, I was having quite a bit of trouble with this chapter, I hope you enjoy.

So, when I say anyone's name with an (F) after it I'm referring to the future people (Other than Pan and Bra). _**Example: **_Trunks(F), Goten(F), Vegeta(F). Lol, I'm sure you get it without the examples.. but I just wanted to make sure. Nobody is making the distinction out loud, it's just for the readers benefit.

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

"What do you two think you're DOING?!" Bulma screeched as she sent a glare in Trunks' and Pan's direction before they could cut the cake.

"Um, having cake?" Trunks tried.

"I don't think so! That is for later. If you're hungry then eat the snacks I put out."

Pan pouted but they both nodded their heads.

Everyone's head suddenly snapped up as they felt two enormous powers appear out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone else was too preoccupied to notice the way Pan and Bra exchanged worried looks.

**Now; Arrival**

Piccolo turned his attention to the young girl whose secret he had promised to keep as long as she had promised him that she wasn't any threat, it seemed like her promise was currently being broken. He surveyed the situation as Vegeta told Bulma to quickly get all the humans to leave without rising suspicion.

"What is going on here?" he asked Pan as he moved close to her so only she would be able to hear.

"It's our rescuers."

"How many years in the future are you from?" he asked once again in a low tone, thankful that everyone else was too preoccupied to notice his conversation with the young girl.

"From this timeline, 11 years."

"And in 11 years people are going to be _that_ powerful?"

Pan scoffed, Piccolo thought Trunks and Goten were powerful? Puh-lease.

"Answer me Pan."

"They're really not that strong. Those two are actually quite weak."

Piccolo's eyes widened, "How?! We could spend our entire lives training and never reach that level of power."

"Actually Piccolo, I'm pretty sure in my timeline you're stronger than both of them, they're slackers."

His eyes widened further if that was even possible as he was for once at a loss for words. "There is no way in only 11 years we can become that strong."

"Well, they're Saiyans, so their strength is always growing, and you're just determined to keep up I guess."

"Have you had to face many enemies?"

"Not too many, but the ones we have faced were very powerful."

"So these two are not a threat?"

"Nope, they're just looking for us, but they're angry."

"You said they're Saiyans, how come I can't tell who they are?"

Pan laughed, "It's Trunks and Goten. I'm not sure why nobody seems to be able to figure that out. Maybe as time goes by your life force changes depending on the type of person you are? Trunks and Goten are really nothing like they are in this time." She seemed to think about it for a few moments before adding, "Or it could just be because they're from an alternate timeline, maybe all of our Ki's are different than they would be here."

"So what are you to going to do?"

Pan shrugged as she tried to think what the best plan of action would be, "I guess we're going to keep up the amnesia facade."

"But why? You have people who can take you home now, there's no need to lie any longer."

"Yeah, I just wanna piss Trunks off."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, not being able to understand this little girl who stood beside him and seemed to think that the two enormous powers coming towards them were actually quite weak. It made him wonder how strong she was in comparison.

"Are you stronger than them?" he asked.

"Goten, yes. Not Trunks though. I can get the upper hand for quite a while, but then he goes Super and that's when I lose."

He tried to extend his senses to figure out whether the two boys were in Super form or not, but he wasn't able to tell. _'Guess I'll just have to wait and see.'_

Trunks rushed over to the two girls and quickly ushered them inside, he didn't want them to have too much of a shock when the fighting began. Or even if it was the best case scenario and all they had to see was two people landing after FLYING, he still didn't think that would go over too well with them.

"What's going on Trunks?" Bra asked. "Why is your mom sending everyone home?"

Trunks shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I guess the party is over. It's probably for the best if we stay in here though."

"Oh, alright," Pan said in the same tone he had used.

"I'm just going to go outside and help my mom make sure everyone has left, then I'll come back inside, okay?"

"Sure," both girls said with a smile as Trunks pretty much ran back outside.

"This isn't going to be good Pan," Bra said with worry.

"Well what else are we supposed to do B?"

"We could have just quickly told everyone the truth, that it's just Trunks and Goten coming to look for us."

"But can you imagine how upset they'd be once they found out we've been lying to them this entire time? And plus, it'll be fun to mess with Trunks and Goten's heads for a little bit."

"Pan!" Bra chided, "That's not a good reason to continue lying to everyone."

"Really B, we haven't been born yet, telling the truth wouldn't be smart."

"Videl is already pregnant; you're not in danger of not being born."

"But you could be, and I won't allow that. You're my best friend Bra, I don't want you to not be born."

"Well we've never actually asked Bulma if she's pregnant, maybe she is and we just can't sense my Ki yet?"

"I guess. But it's all too late now, we're just gunna have to go with it. I know Trunks and Goten aren't going to believe that we have amnesia, I don't think Saiyans _can_ get amnesia."

"So what's the point then?"

"Idunno. I guess I just missed pissing Trunks off. We'll know when it's time to give up and admit that we're lying, I just wanna have some fun first."

Bra rolled her eyes at the other girl, "_Why_ are we best friends again?"

"Because you love me?" the youngest Son asked.

"Sure sure," was Bra's retort as they both felt Trunks and Goten's powers reach Capsule Corp.

-----Outside-----

"Hello," Trunks(F) greeted as everyone gasped in surprise.

"Trunks?" Bulma questioned, knowing already that it was indeed her son.

"Yes," Trunks(F) said with a polite nod. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. We were just wondering if you could help us with something."

"Oh please don't tell me there's going to be more danger," Chi-chi almost begged.

"No no, nothing like that!" the dark haired boy quickly assured them all.

"Good, then what can we help you with?" Bulma asked, although feeling like she already knew. Her son in the future more than likely still worked for her, he probably had even taken over for her by now, so he was probably looking for the two girls.

"We were just wondering if you had seen two girls, both around the age of 16-" Trunks(F) said as he was cut off.

"One has long blue hair and the other long black hair,"

Bulma nodded her head, "Yes, we have seen them. Two girls arrived her a few days ago, their machine crashed actually."

"Are they okay?" the dark haired man asked.

"Um, yes..."

"But..?" he urged.

"Well you see, they both seem to have gotten amnesia from the crash."

Relief washed over his face as he realized that was all Bulma had been talking about, he had genuinely been worried for a moment. "Oh," was all he said.

"You don't seem very worried," Bulma pointed out in an accusing manner.

"We're not," Trunks(F) said, once again taking over the conversation. "They don't have amnesia, that's not possible."

"Look Trunks," the blue haired genius said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "You might not want to believe it, but they _do_ have amnesia. Their ship _crashed_ and they hit their _heads_."

Trunks(F) rolled his eyes, "I understand that _mom,_ I'm just telling you that it isn't possible for them to have amnesia," his reply held the same amount of irritation that her comment had held.

"And why is that Trunks?" she bit back.

"Because, they just can't. Can we just see them now?"

"I think you should calm down before I let you anywhere near them."

Trunks(F) gave a confused look as his irritation grew, "I _am_ calm. Now, let me see the two of them."

"I'm not going to allow you to see those little girls until you've fully grasped the concept that they _do _in fact have amnesia. If I were to bring them out right now they'd be scared as hell."

A vein in Trunks'(F) head began pulsing as he tried to think of a new strategy to get to the girls. He could just use his super speed and go into the house and look for them. The only problem with that was that he wasn't sure they would be in the house, he still couldn't sense either of their Ki's. _'I could just start yelling their names, if they're close by they'll probably come.'_

"Please Bulma, we just really want to make sure they're okay," Goten(F) pleaded.

"And you are?"

Goten(F) gave her a confused look as he looked to Trunks(F) for help. What did she mean? "Um... Goten?" he said as if he wasn't sure.

"What?!" almost everyone yelled, Goten included.

"Oh my God!" Chi-chi could be heard screaming as she ran up to her future son and began pulling his cheeks in different directions. "Are you really my baby boy all grown up?"

"Um... yes?" he answered awkwardly.

"I love your hair."

Goten(F) wanted to laugh, he remembered when he had first started styling his hair in this manner his mother had started crying and told him that she hated it. "Thank you. May we please see the girls now?"

"I still really don't think that's a wise decision," Bulma said, unsure.

The vein in Trunks' head continued to pulse as his anger grew. Vegeta took a step closer to his wife, he didn't really expect the boy to hurt her, but at the same time he didn't want to take any chances. From some reason unknown to him, Trunks(F) didn't seem to care who or what got in his way when it came to seeing those two girls. They had already assured the two boys that they were fine, you would think that that would be enough; apparently not.

Bulma noticed her husband step closer to her and wondered why he had made the tiny move, was he worried that Trunks(F) was going to hurt her? That couldn't be possible, no matter how old he was, Trunks was still her little boy and he would never hurt her. Maybe she _should_ allow them to see the girls though? Maybe they know enough about them to jog their memories.

"Where. Are. They?" Trunks(F) asked slowly, his anger continuously growing.

"Trunks!" Goten(F) snapped, surprising everyone. Since when was Goten the type to snap at people? Obviously the years had really changed him. "Seriously, what good is getting angry going to do us?"

Trunks(F) grit his teeth as he tried to calm down. "Where. Are. They. _Please,_" he tried again.

Goten(F) rolled his eyes as Bulma glared at her son from the future. "I'm not allowing you to see them until you're fully calm. Why can't you be more like Goten(F)?"

Trunks'(F) eyebrow twitched as he tried to keep himself in check. "Let me see them!" he finally snapped loudly.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man!" Bulma warned as her anger also started to rise.

"Seriously _mom_, just let me see those girls."

"Seriously _Trunks_, I think you should leave. NOW!"

A little bit of wind stirred up around Trunks(F) as his eyes flickered between their beautiful blue and a gorgeous teal before he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths causing the wind to die down.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they all covered their ears from surprise, nobody had expected him to suddenly start yelling, especially not Vegeta and Goten(F) who were the closest Saiyans to him.

"Trunks!" Goten(F) once again yelled angrily as he tightly gripped the fuming boys shoulder.

"What?!"

"Chill out! We know they're here, we know they're safe, I don't understand what you're suddenly freaking out over. You've been calm this entire time we've been searching for them and you choose NOW to start flipping out? What is your problem?"

"What is all the yelling about?" a quiet, timid, voice asked.

Everyone turned their heads to stare at the beautiful raven haired girl who had come out to see what was going on.

"Pan," Trunks(F) growled.

-----

A/N- Sorry it's kind of short. I was planning for it to be longer, but I'm stuck on the next part and I wanted to make sure I got _something_ out this weekend since I said I would lol. I'm working on the next part and now more or less how I want it to go, it's just a matter of actually writing it, I'll try and get it out soon. Hopefully by next weekend :)

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review!


	22. I'm Guessing That's My Name?

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_This story is soooo close to the end, *tear*. WOW! Thank you all sooo very much for all the wonderful reviews. I seriously smile like crazy every time I get one, they just make my day and they really give me the motivation to write the next chapter. I got 16 this time, I usually don't count them, but it feels like that's more than I've ever had for one chapter lol.

**I'm going to try and NOT put the (F) any longer, it really irritated me in the last chapter. I'll still put it if I feel it's necessary, but as long as it's obvious who I'm talking about, it will no longer be there. Enjoy (=**

Just a quick thanks to **KairiAngel13 **since she's the only one who reviewed that I couldn't reply to. I'm glad to know you're loving the story, I hope this update was quick enough for you :)

And of course thank you to all my reviewers who've been with me from the beginning and as well as the new ones, I always love new people to reply to, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's for you! (=

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

"Trunks!" Goten(F) yelled angrily as he tightly gripped the fuming boys shoulder.

"What?!"

"Chill out! We know they're here, we know they're safe, I don't understand what you're suddenly freaking out over. You've been calm this entire time we've been searching for them and you choose NOW to start flipping out? What is your problem?"

"What is all the yelling about?" a quiet, timid, voice asked.

Everyone turned their heads to stare at the beautiful raven haired girl who had come out to see what was going on.

"Pan," Trunks(F) growled.

**Now; I'm Guessing that's My Name?**

Fear crossed the girls face as she stared at someone who looked a lot like Trunks, only older. The Z-fighters could just imagine how confused the young girl must be.

"Pan," he once again bit out as he stared at her. She was still dressed up and it was painfully obvious that Trunks was looking at the clothing she wore, although his reaction wasn't as obvious. On the outside, It looked like he utterly hated her and couldn't care less what she was wearing but at the same time curiosity crossed his features, confusing the people around them.

"WHOA! Panny-Chan?" Goten asked in shock. "What the HECK are you wearing?"

"Um.. are you talking to me?" Pan asked.

Goten gave her a confused look, "Uh, of course Pan. Who else would I be talking to?"

"I TOLD you!" Bulma snapped. "She has amnesia. You can't just expect her to know who you are."

"Well.. I would think it would be quite obvious if she knows them," he said as he motioned to the younger versions of Trunks and himself.

"What is going on?" Pan asked, a hint of fear still in her voice.

"We're from the future," Goten humoured her. "We're here to get you and B."

"And you are?"

"Um.. Goten."

"And he's... Trunks?"

"Yep!"

"Goten!" Trunks snapped. "Stop playing her game."

"What game?" Pan asked as she gave him a confused look.

Trunks glared at her as he took a step forward, growling in warning. Pan took a step back as her confusion quickly turned back into fear.

"Pan," Trunks growled. He thought he would have calmed down once he had seen the girls safe for himself, but her presence was just making his fury rise.

She looked up at him with big eyes and squeaked out a reply, "Yes?"

"Stop this."

"Stop what?" she asked, still quiet, as if afraid the crazy man before her could snap at any given moment.

Trunks once again growled as the dust picked up around him and a wind appeared out of nowhere.

Pan took another step back in confusion as the wind seemed to get worse, "W-what's happening?"

"Trunks!" Goten yelled for what felt like the 15th time that hour.

"Goten, stay out of this," he bit out as his energy exploded around him and his hair turned a brilliant gold and his eyes changed to teal.

Pan's eyes became like saucers as the past Trunks reacted quickly and made his way to her side, pulling her behind him.

"T-Trunks," she stuttered as she looked at the boy who looked ready to fight against himself as he crouched into a perfected fighting stance.

"Don't worry Pi-Pan. I know you don't know what's going on, but it's going to be okay."

"Can... can you make your hair like that too?"

"Um... yeah."

Pan smirked a little, "You never came off as a blonde to me."

The young Trunks gave a small smile as he began to wonder if the girl really did have amnesia. He was about an inch away from her and he could hear the steady rhythm of her heart. Her eyes were wide and her body conveyed fear, but her steady heart rate contradicted her outward appearance.

The two boys locked with each other before the younger Trunks stood up out of his stance and took a step to the left, leaving Pan open and everyone confused.

'_Why did he move?'_ Pan asked herself.

Trunks growled again as he suddenly disappeared. Pan felt him reappear right above her head as he prepared to attack. She didn't react though, she just stared at the spot where he had been and slowly changed her features to that of confusion as it clicked in that he was no longer standing there.

There was no blow and she knew he had stopped inches from the back of her head. _'That would have hurt if he actually went through with it. Good thing I know him too well,'_ she joked with herself.

She flinched and jumped slightly when she turned her head to ask where he had gone and found him right behind her.

"H-how did y-you get there?" she stuttered out.

Trunks rolled his eyes as he glared at her. "Stop this," he said quietly, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

She felt her heart rate quicken at Trunks' close proximity and mentally cursed herself. Oh well, he would just think it was from fear, if he believed that she had amnesia that is.

"Please," he added softly.

Pan's resolve was quickly breaking. Shaking her head she calmed herself down and stared at him with more confusion. "I really don't understand what you're talking about."

Another furious wind kicked up around him as his energy seemed to intensify.

"She must be pretty strong," Videl whispered to her husband.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because, whenever you turn super and you're too close to me, it really hurts."

Gohan's eyes widened as he realized his wife was right. Videl was the strongest woman on the planet, and even she couldn't get too close to him when he was in his Super Saiyan form unless he was controlling how much energy he was expelling.

"Pan," Trunks growled out in warning.

"I'm guessing that's my name?" the young girl asked, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

The next thing anybody knew, Trunks had grabbed the girl and thrown her, sending her crashing into the wall of Capsule Corp.

There were several gasps and cries of outrage as they all realized what Trunks had done.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs. "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

Trunks looked at his mom in a lazy fashion, "She'll be fine, I didn't throw her that hard."

"You just threw her through a WALL!!" Goten of the past yelled at him, worried for the young girl he had gotten accustomed to seeing.

Trunks was about to retort as all of their attention was suddenly drawn to where a piece of the wall, that was now on the ground, began to move.

"Thank heavens she's alright!" Bulma yelled, overjoyed.

"I told you she would be fin-"

"BOXER BOY!!!" Pan yelled, completely furious. How could Trunks throw her through a wall when he didn't even know if she had her memories for real or not? Sure she was a Saiyan and would have survived it even if she didn't know she was one, but that would have scared the hell out of her if she had really forgotten everything.

"Yes Pan-Chan?" he asked in a smug manner.

"What the FUCK Trunks?!?! You just threw me through a WALL! Are you fucking insane?"

"Are you going to do something about it... Pina?"

Pan rolled her eyes as she suddenly disappeared from her spot and reappeared directly behind Trunks, sending a blow to the back of his head that caused him to go skidding over to where she had just come from.

Trunks stood up as he chuckled a little bit. "It seems you've got your memories back."

"I guess you could say you knocked them into me," she growled out as she once again phased out of sight for most of the Z-Gang. Trunks also disappeared this time and their attention was drawn to the sky where they could feel Trunks' energy coming from.

"Goten?" Chi-chi started.

"Um, Yeah?" he answered awkwardly.

"Why are they fighting?"

Goten just laughed and shrugged, "You're asking something that _nobody_ knows the answer to."

Chi-chi, along with a few others, stared at Goten in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He emitted more chuckles before answering, "They fight _all_ the time, and _they_ don't even know why they do it."

"Do they hate each other?" the younger Trunks asked, slightly saddened by this thought.

"Um, no," Goten said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They like to pretend they do though."

"Why would they do that?" his younger self asked him.

"I don't know why Trunks and Pan do anything that they do."

The conversation was interrupted as they all watched Trunks' body come crashing to the ground. He stood up and growled as Pan appeared before him with a smirk on her face.

"What's the matter Boxer Boy? Getting old?"

Trunks growled again, "You wouldn't be doing so well if you weren't wearing that damn Ki bracelet. You know how hard it is to fight someone you can't sense."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll take it off."

"Are you sure about that Panny? You need every advantage you can get."

Pan's eyes narrowed as she swiftly removed the Ki bracelet. The Z-gang was overwhelmed with the amount of power coming from the tiny girl. It wasn't higher than Trunks or Goten's, but it was just weird for them to suddenly feel such a powerful Ki when they had gotten used to the human energy that the Ki bracelet had produced.

"Now you have no excuses for when I kick your ass," Pan boasted to Trunks.

"Sure sure Panny-Chan."

Pan growled as the two of them once again disappeared and clashes could be heard from above them.

"So they were just lying to us?" Trunks asked his future best friend, hurt evident in his voice and in his face.

Goten gave him a sympathetic look. "You must understand that they couldn't risk telling you who they are, they want to be born."

"GOTEN!" The Z-Fighters watched as one of the strongest men in the world was suddenly knocked to the ground by a blue blur before they realized it was Bree.

"Hey B," he said as he looked up at her from where she sat on him. "How's it goin?"

Bra laughed as she and Goten stood up, once again latching herself onto him. "Miss me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as he smiled down to her. "Trunks has been out of his mind these last few days."

Her smile dropped a little bit before it was quickly replaced with another one. "Well, I'll be back now to keep him in line."

"He was pretty worried about you guys."

Bra couldn't help but scoff, "Yeah right. I'm surprised he didn't throw a party when he disappeared."

"...."

"Goten?"

"Well... he actually did."

"WHAT?!" Bra yelled, causing the Saiyans to cover their ears.

"Yeah, well, we thought we knew where you two went, so we weren't worried. He thought it would be a good idea to celebrate while you were gone and then get you the next day."

"But we weren't where you thought we would be?"

"No, and that really worried him, and me too."

Bra blushed as she smiled up at him, "Well you've found us now."

"Yeah, thank God. It was all because of this weird dream I had though. Oh well, the important part is that you and Pan are safe."

"Why are they fighting?" Bra suddenly asked as she looked up.

Goten shrugged, "I think they missed each other."

Bra smiled a tiny smile. "Probably. But I still don't think they should be fighting. Go stop them Goten."

"You want me to get in the middle of _that_?" he asked sceptically.

"Yes?"

"B, I don't have a death wish. They're not hurting each other."

Bra winced as she saw Pan get slammed into the ground a few yards away before the girl quickly got up again and was back in the air before most people could blink.

"Fine Goten, I'll go stop them then," Bra said as she started hovering in the air.

A collective of gasps were heard and someone questioned her, "You can fly?"

"Of course I can," she said pleasantly as she levitated a little higher.

"Bra!" Goten snapped as he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back down. "I am not letting you get in between them."

"Why? Neither of them would hurt me."

"So? You'd find a way to hurt yourself."

"Then, you're going to go stop them for me?"

Goten sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes."

A huge smile graced her face as she put her hands together, "Yay! Thanks Goten."

Goten couldn't help but smile back as he nodded his head and quickly disappeared. It only took him a fraction of a second to reach Pan and Trunks as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to stop them. "Um... guys?"

The two continued to fight, completely ignoring Goten. He attempted to get close to them but ended up getting punched in the face.

"Sorry Goten!" Pan yelled as she dodged a Ki blast that Trunks had thrown her way.

Goten grumbled a little bit before he descended back to the ground beside Bra who was looking at him confused.

"I thought you were going to stop them?"

"I am. PAN! TRUNKS! FOOD!" Within seconds, both Demi-Saiyans were by Goten's side looking around for where this so called food was.

"Where?!" Pan yelled, almost drooling. It had been a good while since she had been able to have a full sized meal.

"Trunks!" Bra yelled as she threw her arms around her brother.

Trunks looked down at the young girl in disgust. "Ew. Why are you hugging me? Get off."

Bra glared at him as the Z-Gang stared in confusion. "Wow, you sure are a jerk," Goten from the past whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah, I am," Trunks agreed. "I can't see why I would be so mean to B."

Everyone overheard their conversation and the future Trunks just rolled his eyes, dumb kids. Were they trying to make him feel guilty?

Every head present snapped in the same direction as they felt an enormous power level appear. All eyes widened as Bra and Pan quickly dashed behind objects in the yard.

"W-who is that?" Videl stuttered out.

Trunks laughed and was about to tell her, when the person appeared before them all and everyone had received their answer.

"WHERE IS MY PRINCESS?!?"

-----

_**A/N- **_There you guys go! Sorry if this wasn't the way you expected it to go, it wasn't really the way I wanted it to go either, I just started writing and this is what we got! Please let me know what you think and if you've got any suggestions let me know (=

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review ;)


	23. This is My Daddy

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ OH MY FRIKKING GOD!! I just checked my reviews, 31 for the last chapter.. I effing love you people so much.. idk how I could make you wait this long for a chapter, I'm so sorry.. my summer has just been hectic.. I honestly hope that the next chapter comes easily and we don't have a repeat of me trying to get this chapter out.

I'm sad that this story will probably be coming to an end within a few chapters )= I'm thinking about re starting my story called "Her Dilemma", it's also a T/P. If any of you have read it and think it would be worth revising and continuing, let me know (=

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

Every head present snapped in the same direction as they felt an enormous power level appear. All eyes widened as Bra and Pan quickly dashed behind objects in the yard.

"W-who is that?" Videl stuttered out.

Trunks laughed and was about to tell her, when the person appeared before them all and everyone had received their answer.

"WHERE IS MY PRINCESS?!?"

**Now; This is my Daddy**

The Z-Fighters stared as a fuming Vegeta touched down and started rapidly looking around. He had changed a lot in physical appearance, but they could all still tell it was him, even with the short hair.

"Hey dad," Trunks said casually, as if his father didn't look like he was ready to kill someone.

"Where is she?! Where is my Princess?!"

Everyone looked to Bulma as she stared at her husband from the future, was he talking about her?

"Um," she said out loud, drawing the Prince's attention to her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Not you woman."

"Maybe he means Pina?" Trunks whispered to Goten. "I mean Pan," he quickly corrected himself, remembering that her name was not Pina.

Goten shrugged, "Why would he call her his Princess though?"

"I don't know. I hope we're not related!"

"They had their memories this entire time," Goten pointed out with an upset sigh. "I don't think she would have kissed you if she knew you were related. I mean, you guys fight like siblings in the future, but neither of you look anything alike."

"Well _so-rry_!" Bulma snapped in irritation. "How are we supposed to know who you're talking about?"

Vegeta snarled for a second before he rolled his eyes again and then held his hand up, forming a Ki blast.

Several pairs of eyes widened as they realized his blast was aimed in the direction that most of the Z-Gang was sitting. They could all tell he was very strong and could do some serious damage, but why would he want to hurt them?

They didn't have any more time to think about it as he released the blast and it disintegrated the entire table that Pan had been hiding behind.

"Um, hi," she said with a sheepish grin as she placed her arm behind her head.

"You. Are. In. Trouble. BIG trouble."

"I guess I should have kept the Ki bracelet on," Pan grumbled to herself.

"Probably would have been smart," Trunks said with a smirk which she returned with a glare.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked, uttering each word slowly.

Pan pointed to another table that wasn't far from the one she had dived behind, "There."

The prince once again raised his arm and allowed a Ki blast to disintegrate the table Pan pointed at. When he found nothing behind it, he turned his glare on Pan. "Where?"

Pan stared at the empty spot, how had she not noticed Bra move? "Well, she was there."

Vegeta's eyes began to twitch, "I suggest you run. Fast."

"DADDY!"

Everyone turned their head towards the back door of Capsule Corp where the girl they had come to know as Bree was standing. They couldn't help but notice that she was no longer in the gorgeous dress that she had borrowed from Bulma and that she was now in a big t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants.

Realization seemed to dawn on the Z-Fighters as they watched the young blue haired girl run to the future version of their sour puss. Shock overtook all of their features as they watched Vegeta take the young girl into his arms and hug her – in front of them all!! –

"W-what?" about six people stammered out.

"How is this possible?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta(P) rolled his eyes, "Obviously you get pregnant again Woman."

"Hmph, she already is. I wouldn't risk my Princess not being born if I wasn't sure of it already being underway."

Everyone turned to look at Bulma's stomach in surprise and questioning.

"I wasn't even aware of it," Bulma announced.

A few people started murmuring about how they could feel the tiny life force inside her and they laughed at the fact that they had missed it before now.

Vegeta rolled his eyes once again, as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, back to discussing punishments," he glared directly at Pan as he spoke.

"But daddy," Bra said in the cutest voice she could muster. "Why are you mad at Pan?"

The Prince looked at her as if she had grown another head, "B, are you aware that you've been gone for 3 days?"

"Yes daddy, but why are you blaming Pan? It's not her fault!"

"Do you expect me to believe that _you_ had something to do with it?"

Bra seemed to take a little offense to her dad's statement, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked with a pout.

"C'mon B, we all know you just go along with whatever Pan says."

Her cheeks puffed out and turned a little red with anger, "That is _not_ true daddy!"

"Yes is it," Trunks added.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Bra snapped at her brother.

"So it was your idea then?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah, it was daddy."

"...."

"Daddy?"

"Well, I guess you're grounded then B," he threatened, knowing that she would change her mind about saying it was her idea.

There was a chorus of "What?" from the future teens. Vegeta had never grounded his baby girl, actually, Vegeta had never grounded Trunks either, that was too human for him.

"You heard me."

"But daddy," Bra whined. "You didn't even listen to why it was my idea."

"I'm listening."

"Trunks made me."

Trunks' eyes widened as Pan tried to hold in her giggles. "WHAT?!" the lavender haired man yelled.

"What do you mean Trunks made you?"

Bra's eyes got teary as she looked like she was remembering something. "We were arguing and he just started telling me that I'm not good enough."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he shot a small glare at his son, "He said what?"

"Yeah, and then he told me I'm not worthy of your time and that I'll never be good enough for you daddy." Bra looked up at Vegeta as a tear rolled down her cheek and everyone heard Vegeta growl as he turned on Trunks, whose jaw had dropped.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Trunks yelled once he got over his shock.

"Boy! How could you say that stuff to your sister?"

"Dad, come on!" Trunks whined, accenting each word. "Seriously. You _know_ I wouldn't say that stuff to her."

"I was there Trunks, I heard it all," Pan said in an accusing tone.

"Pan," Trunks growled out in warning.

The young girl looked up at him with innocence written all over her features. "You shouldn't lie to your dad Trunks, especially when he can sentence you to the GR everyday to train with him."

Trunks couldn't help the snort that he released and cowered a little as his father glared at him. "I'm not lying dad. Really, you know I wouldn't say those things to her. Everyone is aware of how weak Bra really is, why would I feel the need to point it out to her?"

"Daaadddddyyyy," Bra whined as she sounded ready to cry. "He's doing it again."

"Brat!" Vegeta snapped. "Stop being mean to your sister."

"See daddy?" Bra asked. "That's the reason I left. I just couldn't handle hearing these things anymore. Please don't punish Pan –or me– for Trunks being such an idiot."

"Hm, you're right B. Boy, _you're_ grounded."

Trunks' jaw dropped as both Pan and Bra tried to hide their giggles.

"You're grounding _me_?" Trunks asked in surprise. "_ME?_ The one who has spent the past 2 days doing nothing but looking for your _beloved_ _princess_, _ME_, the one who is _THIRTY_ and smart enough to not try and play you for a fool."

Vegeta looked at him with annoyance written all over his features. "Yes, _you_, is there something hard to understand about that concept?"

Trunks gave his father an incredulous look, "You're seriously going to do this? You're going to ground me for the first time _ever_, for something I didn't even do.

"Yeah, glad you're caught up. And here your mother is under the impression that you're some kind of genius."

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. "This cannot be happening. Mom won't allow this."

"Your mother is the one who said someone needed to be grounded. Well she said B, but I don't think she'll mind as long as one of you ends up grounded. And for arguing, I expect you to spend every day for the next month in the gravity room."

"I. Hate. You." Trunks growled at his sister.

Bra pouted before she turned towards her dad. "I don't think you should be so hard on Trunks daddy. I'm sure he can learn his lesson after only three weeks."

"Well, if you think so Princess. See boy? You shouldn't be so mean to your sister, she only has your best interest at heart."

Trunks rolled his eyes again. How was it even possible that Bra could have so much hold over their father? Vegeta didn't even act like himself when he was around his little girl, and Trunks was the one who was paying for it.

"Anyway," Vegeta said annoyed. "Let's go home. The woman has been driving me crazy for the last few days."

"We can't go home daddy, our time machine crashed and a part is broken."

"Yeah. Don't you think we would have already came home if we could have Veggie?"

Vegeta snorted. "How should I know how the minds of teenage girls work?"

Bra giggled, "You're silly daddy."

"Um, excuse me," they heard a timid voice.

"What?" Vegeta asked, glaring at Videl. "Why don't you just capsulize the broken time machine and take them back however you got here?"

Trunks smiled at her. "We would do that, except that they're the only ones with a machine big enough to fit us all." When he saw the confused looks he elaborated. "The devices we used to get here are these bracelets on our wrists, they transport just one person and need a full day without use before they can be used again."

"So how have you been travelling around looking for them?"

"Well we had quite a few of these, so we would just each take two on our trips, that way we could be sure that we could get back right after we discovered they weren't in whatever timeline we were looking. But we used most of them yesterday, and they weren't fully recharged when we left today. Goten was in such a hurry after his weird dream that we left right away."

"Oh," was the response muttered by a few people.

"Where is their machine? Maybe I'll be able to fix the part," Trunks offered.

Bulma smiled, "You'll probably have better luck than me," she said as she motioned for Trunks to follow her as she entered her home.

"I'm going to train," Vegeta stated.

"Ooooh!! I'll come with you," Pan grinned as she jumped up and down, excited that she was going to get some real training in. She pulled out the capsule that she had her GR in just as she saw Vegeta shake his head no. "What?! Why not?" she pouted.

"He's coming with me," he glared as he pointed towards Goten.

Goten gulped, "Um, not yet Vegeta."

Pan and Bra looked between the two Saiyans in confusion, "What?" Bra asked.

"Uh... n..nothing B," Goten stuttered out.

"What do you mean, _not yet_?" Vegeta pretty much sneered.

"I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?" Bra once again questioned.

"... To spar of course! I have no training clothes or anything."

"I'm sure you could borrow some from this time," Pan supplied with a smirk. "Or are you just scared to fight Veggie?"

"Yeah I guess I could borrow clothing, but uhh, Vegeta, really, not yet."

They watched as Vegeta scoffed while looking between Goten and Bra, "I cannot believe I'm allowing this. The moment you're _ready_ Brat, meet me in the GR."

Pan smirked as she caught on. "Awe, c'mon Goten! It's only one _little_ beating."

"And one for every single tear shed," Vegeta added.

Bra continued to look on in confusion, "Don't worry then Goten!" she shouted with a smile. "Daddy never cries, you don't have to worry about that part."

The other 3 Saiyans sweat dropped, "Not your dads tears B," Pan supplied.

"Well I'm sure Goten will be able to go without crying too, so he'll be fine. I know you will," she added with an encouraging smile.

Goten smiled back and shook his head, "Not yet."

"I'll spar with you Veggie!" Pan once again shouted as her and Vegeta both took to the air.

"Well... that was confusing," Krillen stated.

"I can catch you up," Bra said with a smile, not removing her eyes from Goten.

"W..what? You.. you can?" Goten stuttered out, surprise crossing his features.

"Yep," Bra said with a wink as she quickly pressed her lips to his before pulling away and smiling shyly. "I love you too."

Goten stared at her in shock. "How...?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "Please, give me _some_ credit. My parents are _both genius'_. You don't think even Pan would catch on without me figuring it out too?"

Goten blushed but remained silent as he held Bra's hand. Suddenly his face dropped and he pouted as he began to levitate, letting go of her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To fight your dad..."

Bra giggled as she watched the love of her life fly off with a small smile on his face behind the grimace.

-----

**A/N-** Well there you go! Once again, I'm sooo sorry about the wait. -_-;


	24. My Daddy Told You What?

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ So, this chapter actually came really easy to me.. I'm just sorry that it took me so long to sit down and actually do it. I started University and I've been overwhelmed with everything that's been happening.

So I just want to make a quick apology. Apparently about half of my reviewers were very confused as to which Trunks/Goten I was talking about. I'm very sorry, I honestly thought it was so clear which one was interacting with them. I'll try and pay more attention to whether or not I think there could be any confusion between the two.

I hope you all forgive me and that the last chapter wasn't too confusing.

I'm very confused with my ages and dates of the timelines and stuff.. I should have wrote down how old I wanted them all to be before I started this.. I know that Trunks(P) is 17, but I can't figure out how old anybody else is, please forgive me for this sloppy error. Oh.. and I know at some point I said they're from 11 years in the future.. I'm not sure if I randomly picked that, or if I actually figured that out some way when I was still connected with the story enough to know what was going on (this is what happens when you are a bad author and don't update, sorry guys).

Well I hope you're all still reading this story! I want to dedicate this to SuperSayjinPanny cuz I put her review aside for later to reply to, and since I moved it to a new folder in my hotmail, I forgot all about it.. this is my apology! The next chapter (= plus the next two after it are written ^_^

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

Goten blushed but remained silent as he held Bra's hand. Suddenly his face dropped and he pouted as he began to levitate, letting go of her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To fight your dad..."

Bra giggled as she watched the love of her life fly off with a small smile on his face behind the grimace.

**Now; My Daddy Told You What?!**

Bra looked around at all the blank faces and gave a huge smile, "Please don't be angry with me. I didn't know my mom was already pregnant or Pan and I would have just told you all who we were."

Trunks(P) looked at the girl like she had grown an extra head, "So you're my sister?"

Bra smirked and nodded her head, "Mhm, lucky you."

"We don't seem to get along very well."

The young girl shrugged, "We're brother and sister. What do you expect?"

Trunks continued to stare at her. "But unless I missed something, I'm pretty sure you just got me in a hell of a lot of trouble."

Bra grinned, "Nope, you didn't miss a thing Trunksie!" she said as her grin turned into a smirk. "I'm your little sister, it's your job to take all the blame."

Her older brother couldn't help but sweatdrop. "I know dad has his moments, but there is no way he could be so blind as to not see that you were lying to him."

Bra rolled her eyes, "Of course he knew, he just wasn't actually going to punish _me_. He always lets me get away with stuff and blames Trunks instead. Trunks knows he knows too, but he's stopped calling him on it since daddy never admits it," she added the last part with a giggle.

"There is no way this is happening," she heard someone mumble. Turning her head, her eyes connected with the man who would one day become the father that she knew and loved more than anything.

"You okay Daddy?"

Vegeta made a sour face at the word and shook his head, "Don't call me that. And there is _no way_ that that man was me, I wouldn't let someone get away with those things and make me appear a fool."

Bra glared at him, "Are you insulting my daddy?"

"It's impossible that I become him. There is no way I would _ever_ be okay with being related to Kakarot."

"Well obviously you will be," Bra said as she rolled her eyes and winked at the young Goten, causing him to blush.

Vegeta growled as he glared between the two of them. "You're 15 years apart."

"Goten and I are actually only 11 years apart daddy. And there's a 14 year difference between Pan and Trunks, I don't have a clue what happened, but I know we should have already been born in this timeline and yet for some reason we aren't. Also, we're Saiyans, what's 15 years? We're all going to still have our youth even when we're old."

"I don't really care if its 11 years or 15, it's not happening, and that's final."

Bra raised an eyebrow, "Did you miss the exchange between my dad and Goten earlier?"

Vegeta continued to fume as he thought of something to say. "Obviously not, but I am not letting it happen in this time."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind," Bra said with a smile. "We're very close, and I know you only want me to be happy. Goten makes me happy, and I'm pretty sure everybody knows that. No matter what timeline I'm in, or when I'm born, or how far apart in age we are, I'm always going to love him."

Goten blushed as he listened to the girl confess her love for him, even though it was for his older self. Listening to her speak made his heart soar, he felt unbelievably happy knowing that the girl who had completely stolen his heart in just 3 days would one day feel the same way about him. He would wait for her, even if it was going to be another 17 years before he could confess his love, obviously it was going to take Vegeta quite some time to accept that his Princess planned to forge a relationship between himself and Kakarot.

"Pft," Vegeta scoffed, turning his head away from his future daughter. "I highly doubt my feelings on the subject will change."

"That's the same thing my dad said 16 years ago." They all turned their heads to see a grinning Trunks(F) walking out of Capsule Corp, followed by Bulma.

Everyone, including Bra, looked at Trunks in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Bra asked her older brother.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "This isn't the first time I've been involved in this encounter." When Trunks saw more blank faces, he took that as a sign to continue. "16 years have passed since I was sitting in that chair," he added as he pointed to the chair his younger self was sitting in.

Realization dawned on a few faces, but Bra continued to stare at him in confusion. "Continue," she pushed.

"When I was a few years younger than him, two girls crashed and hit their heads in my back yard, sound familiar?"

Bra's jaw dropped. "What?! Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you come for us sooner if you knew we were here and stuck?"

"We didn't know you were here. The two girls came to our timeline when I was 14, which is why none of us were worried, we_ thought_ we knew where you girls had gone. After the first day dad got irritated with you being gone and told us to go get you, but you weren't where we expected you to be.`

"So that's why you guys have been to so many timelines?"

"Yeah, we thought maybe you went back further, or even to a different date, and we searched everywhere we could think of."

"Why do you think Pan and I aren't born yet?"

Trunks started to sweat a little, "Well... that actually might be mine and Goten's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." he began. "When I was about 13, we came to this timeline just to goof off, but we ran into Gohan..."

Everyone turned their head to look at Gohan who was avoiding their gaze.

"And?" Bra persisted.

"He was so in love with Videl.. and thinking about asking her to marry him...but he was really nervous. He knew who Goten and I were, and I guess he figured we were old enough to talk to..."

"Then what happened?" this time it was Videl who asked the question.

"Well, we talked to him and told him that we adored Videl and that he should definitely go through with the marriage."

Bra's face contorted in confusion. "So how would that cause us to be born a few years later?"

"Uh... cause we travelled back in time? Usually when you do that, you change the other timeline in some way or another, even if it's something small."

"Oh..." was all Bra said as she accepted his answer.

'_Good thing I didn't have to tell her that we were the ones who told Gohan he should wait before having kids. Or the fact that we played so many pranks on Vegeta that he said he would never have another child.'_

"Were you able to fix the part that quickly?" Bra asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Trunks shook his head, "No, it's beyond repair."

"What?!" Bra yelled, "You mean we're stuck here?"

"Of course not B, chill out."

"Then how do you plan for us to get home?!"

"Well, it's simple really. Let me put this so even you can understand it." Trunks cleared his throat and began speaking as if talking to a child. "A part that was for the engine –it made the machine go– has been damaged."

"I knew that already!" Bra spat as she glared daggers at her brother who had an obnoxious smirk on his lips. "How do you plan to fix it?"

"Well if you would let me continue, you'd know. The bracelets mom designed run on the same energy source. If we put all of them inside the core, the machine should work."

Bra's eye began to twitch, "Your bracelets are drained remember?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "So? It just means we can't leave until tomorrow afternoon, big deal."

Bra's blue eyes suddenly widened. "Do you love Pan?!"

Her brother was taken aback as he stared at his sister, "What? Where the _HELL_ did _that_ come from? Weren't you just freaking out about the machine not working?"

"You do!"

"I never said that!"

Bra turned to the younger Trunks, "Do you love Pan?"

The young boy thought about it for a moment before responding, "Completely. I feel like life would be so much better with her in it."

Bra grinned as Trunks glared at his past self.

"I knew it!" Bra yelled triumphantly.

"Just because he does doesn't mean I do," Trunks was being stubborn.

"You said 16 years ago you were sitting where he is. You also said that two girls crashed and hit their heads and pretended to have amnesia... sounds really familiar, doesn't it?"

"So?"

"Well if he loves Pan with his whole heart, why wouldn't you?"

Trunks looked like he was trying to think of something to defend himself with, but didn't get the chance when a grinning Pan touched down beside the two of them.

"You guys haven't moved yet?" she asked, looking at all the Z-fighters who were still just sitting there.

"We were having a conversation!" Bra beamed, smiling like a mad woman.

"Oh... well that's... interesting?"

Bra nodded her head, "How is Goten?"

The other girl giggled a bit as she answered her best friend, "Veggie is definitely winning."

Bra looked worried, "Is he okay?"

"He's... not dead?"

"PAN!" Bra whined. "That doesn't exactly make me feel better."

"Just be happy you get to be with Goten B. It's not like he hasn't had the crap kicked out of him before, he'll survive."

"Yeah B, you should really just be happy dad is okay with this and only giving him one beating and then letting you be together. Not at parents would allow this to happen."

"Who could possibly be more stubborn than daddy?"

"Some normal person who thinks 11 years is a big difference."

Hurt crossed Pan's face as she realized her and Trunks would definitely never be together if that's the way that he felt.

"We're not human Trunks, it's not like he's going to get really old before I do. Plus, tons of actual humans are 10 years apart and they never have a big deal with it."

"I didn't say I was against it Bra, I just said some _parents_ might be."

"Like who?"

"I don't know, Krillen and 18? I'm sure they wouldn't want Marron marrying someone 15 years older than her."

Krillen and 18 weren't at the party, since Marron had convinced them that they shouldn't attend because of what had happened between her and Trunks.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as the guy loved her. I think all parents would be accepting of it as long as the two were deeply in love. I don't think Pan's daddy would mind."

"Yes he would," Trunks argued.

"No he wouldn't," said Pan.

"Believe me, he would."

"What makes you think you know my daddy better than me?"

"When it comes to this, I know."

"How?"

"Um.. well... er..he told me?"

"What?" Pan asked in confusion. "Why would he tell you something like that?"

-----

_**A/N **_– okay! done! Soo, it was originally at about 6,000 words and I wanted to finish it before I posted anything, but I'm not finished yet and I really want to get something out to you guys! So here is the first part. Don't worry, the next chapter is already definitely written, so you will not have to wait forever. I'm sorry I've been such a terrible author.

I'm sorry to the people who I didn't manage to reply to their reviews, I will definitely make sure I do this time. Thank you for all the encouragement!

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review :)


	25. Giant Pink Human Eating Marshmellow?

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ Hey again! Just like I promised, here is a quick update for you all (= thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I really love you guys! This story is coming to a quick end, and I'm definitely going to be sad when it's done.

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

"_I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as the guy loved her. I think all parents would be accepting of it as long as the two were deeply in love. I don't think Pan's daddy would mind."_

"_Yes he would," Trunks argued._

"_No he wouldn't," said Pan._

"_Believe me, he would."_

"_What makes you think you know my daddy better than me?"_

"_When it comes to this, I know."_

"_How?"_

"_Um.. well... er..he told me?"_

"_What?" Pan asked in confusion. "Why would he tell you something like that?"_

**Now; Giant Pink Human Eating Marshmellow?!**

"Well, um.. 16 years ago when we were sitting here watching Bra and Goten of the future get together, your dad went off about how he would never allow something like that..."

"Huh?"

"Pan doesn't know, dummy. Panny dear, this apparently happened to the Trunks and Goten of our time 16 years ago."

"What happened..?"

"Like, this whole thing. Two girls crashed in the back yard, hit their heads, had amnesia, future z-fighters came to rescue them.. blah blah blah."

"Oh...." said Pan as she trailed off in thought.

"That's why we thought we knew where you had gone, but it turned out you were in a different timeline."

"Hm, well I still don't think my daddy would mind, I don't hear him saying anything."

"Who's Brat are you?" Vegeta asked.

The three Demi-Saiyans from the future gave him a weird look.

"Seriously?" Pan asked. "I thought that much was obvious."

"Her last name is Son, does that help daddy?" Bra asked with a sarcastic smile as she saw Vegeta's eyebrow twitch after being called daddy again.

"What?" Gohan asked, looking at Videl's stomach in astonishment.

Videl stared at him, "You really hadn't figured that out?"

Gohan slowly shook his head no, "I didn't really think about it at all I suppose..."

His wife giggled at him as he continued to stare at her stomach, and then looked at Pan, and back again. He could see the stars in his mother's eyes as she realized she was staring at her future granddaughter.

"You okay?" Pan asked. "Sorry, I really thought everyone knew already. I mean, c'mon, who else's kid could I be? I _am_ the strongest after all."

"What was that?" Trunks asked as his eyes slit.

"You heard me Boxer Boy!"

"Care to test that theory?"

"Bring it on!"

"....You might want to change first."

Pan had forgotten all about the fact that she was still wearing the dress, she had discarded her heels after being thrown through the wall.

She grinned, "You're probably right. Why did you go change earlier B?"

"How do you think my dad would have reacted if I hadn't changed?"

Pan gulped, "Probably not very good."

"Exactly."

Pan turned to face Trunks(P), "Do you mind if I borrow some sweats and a t-shirt? Unlike Bra, I ask for things that aren't mine."

Bra grinned, "You know it was an emergency, right Trunks(P)?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Trunks nodded his head and smiled back before looking at Pan, "Yeah, of course you can. C'mon." He stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her inside Capsule Corp.

Trunks stared after the two of them with a scowl on his face.

Bra giggled, "Jealous much?"

"Of what?" Trunks scoffed.

"Yourself, apparently."

"Please, what do _I_ have to be jealous of?"

"Well I don't see _you_ getting to hold Pan's hand."

"And you won't see it," Trunks said seriously.

"What?" Bra asked in confusion. "You mean you're not going to tell her?" Trunks shook his head. "WHY NOT?!"

"Gohan is against it."

"So what? Who the Hell cares if he's against it." She turned a sweet smile to Gohan, "No offense."

"Look B, don't push things. I'm not about to go against him."

"Chicken shit."

"It's not like that."

"What else could it be Trunks? If you're not afraid of Gohan, then what is it?"

"Have you ever thought it might not be what he wants?" Gohan asked with a somewhat dirty look.

"What?" Trunks asked looking straight at him. "No it's nothing like that Gohan. I love her more than anything, I'd never hurt her. I just respect you too much to go against your wishes."

Gohan scowled which caused Trunks to cringe; he had never seen the man resembling Vegeta so much as he did right then.

"Ugh!" Bra yelled. "Seriously Trunks. Pan loves her dad more than anything... except maybe you."

A tinge of red appeared across his cheeks, "Really Bra, you need to stop thinking like this, it's not going to happen."

"It's been 16 years since Gohan told you this! Pan wasn't even born when he said that, he doesn't know how close you two are." She motioned with her hand to the Gohan of the past, "He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know what type of person you are, and he doesn't know how happy you make Pan."

"Bra.."

"No, listen to me Trunks. Gohan has had all these years of watching Pan grow up with you. She's his everything, she holds his heart just as much as Videl does. He loves her with everything he has, and he'd do anything to see her happy. Just because he told you 16 years ago that you couldn't be with her, doesn't mean he feels the same way now."

"..." Silence was all she received.

"Trunks?" she questioned.

"Well..." Trunks began as he put his arm behind his head in a classic Son pose. "We actually talked about it before I started searching for you guys," he threw in the sheepish smile which caused Bra to sweatdrop.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

"...No..."

"ARGH! He's so frustrating. Well.. back to plan A then! Who the hell cares what he thinks?"

"Me, obviously."

"Seriously Trunks? Your respect for Gohan is more important than your love for Pan? More important than your future? More important than the life you could have with her?"

"Chill out B, it's not like I said I was _never_ going to tell her..."

"Soo, what? You're just going to wait until Gohan is okay with it?"

Trunks nodded his head, "That's the plan."

"That could take _forever_ Trunks! You really need to start thinking about yourself a little more."

"It's _never_ going to happen," Gohan from the past grumbled, earning a glare from Bra, Bulma, Chi-chi and Videl.

"I'll tell her when she's 18."

"Whyy?" Bra whined. "Just tell her now!"

"No. Gohan and I agreed I would tell her when she was 18."

".... Fine. But what happens if she tells you first? Are you just going to deny her?"

Trunks looked torn, unsure of what to say. "No... but I don't think she will. She hasn't told me yet, has she?"

"I guess not.. but she's been wanting to a lot lately, I don't think it'll take her that long to tell you."

"Well that'll be different. It won't be me going against Gohan.. he'd understand that. I made him a promise, I won't break it Bra."

"So all I have to do is convince Pan to tell you then?"

"You can't say anything to her B."

Bra's eyes became wide as if she just realized something, "You've already told her you love her!!"

"What?" Trunks asked in confusion. "No I haven't."

"Yes! Yes you have!"

"Um, and when was this?"

"When she was seven," Bra said with a grin. "Pan gave the Trunks of this time her lucky bracelet from you and told him to give it to the person he loves and wants to spend his life with! He's going to give it to her on her birthday! Just like _you_ did!"

Trunks blushed slightly. "I suppose so."

"I'm so excited for you two! I can't wait!"

"Me too!" Chi-chi squealed as she hugged Trunks. "You're the perfect young man for my grandbaby."

Trunks blushed, "We need to stop getting ahead of ourselves. Nothing will be happening for years..."

"But you're still perfect for her!" Chi-chi said with a big smile, as Trunks rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what's taking them," Bra mused out loud.

"Who knows," Trunks shrugged as he looked towards the window he knew housed his room, a small smile gracing his face.

-----With Pan and Trunks(P)-----

* When they reached Trunks' Room they noticed that there was a weird noise coming from inside. Trunks gave Pan a concerned look as he motioned for her to let him go first.

As he entered the room he saw something that startled him greatly. There was a big PINK MARSHMELLOW jumping up and down on his bed with an evil glimmer in its little marshmellow eyes.

As Trunks stumbled backwards Pan noticed the giant pink marshmellow coming towards them, she kicked it square in the.. face(?) and yelled in surprise as she began to be sucked inside of the now Giant Pink Human Eating Marshmellow!

Trunks tried to help her but only succeeded in getting himself eaten as well!

The Giant Pink Human Eating Marshmellow enjoyed his snack before he made his way outside and managed to consume everyone in the yard as well before he plotted his next meal which would consist of Vegeta and Goten.

Since everyone had been eaten and there was no one left to tell a story about...

The End.

....

....

....

A/N- Hahaha, jk jk. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what is happening between Trunks(p) and Pan.

Remember, it's a fanfiction crime to read and not review :)


	26. Please Don't Leave Me

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ Thanks for all the lovely reviews, you're all so great! I'm glad that I'm still managing to update quickly.. so far I only have one more chapter after this though, so lets hope that I keep writing so you don't have to wait months in between chapters again, especially when it's this close to the end!

Enjoy (=

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

"_I'm so excited for you two! I can't wait!"_

"_Me too!" Chi-chi squealed as she hugged Trunks. "You're the perfect young man for my grandbaby."_

_Trunks blushed, "We need to stop getting ahead of ourselves. Nothing will be happening for years..."_

"_But you're still perfect for her!" Chi-chi said with a big smile, as Trunks rolled his eyes._

"_I wonder what's taking them," Bra mused out loud._

"_Who knows," Trunks shrugged as he looked towards the window he knew housed his room, a small smile gracing his face._

**Now; Please Don't Leave Me **

-----With Pan and Trunks(P)-----

"Done," Pan said after she had finished changing, letting Trunks know he could turn around again.

"Beautiful." He couldn't help but stare at her, she was perfection in his eyes. He knew for certain that she was the girl of his dreams and he was never going to feel this way about anyone ever again.

Pan blushed, "It's a pair of sweats that are too big, and a shirt that's practically falling off."

"You'd look amazing in anything," he said with a smile.

Her blushed deepened and she frowned slightly as she noticed him step closer to her. She felt very uncomfortable knowing that he was still thinking there was something between them, she thought for sure he would have backed off when he learned who she was.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, noticing her frown.

"You're hurting, aren't you?" she asked quietly. She could see it in his eyes, they held the pain of knowing he was about to lose someone he cared deeply for.

Trunks couldn't help but give a small, sad, smile. "A little bit."

"I'm sorry Trunks, I never wanted to hurt you. I told you I was going to have to go home. And I told you that even if I couldn't, there wasn't any way that we could be together in this time."

"I don't see why we can't be?"

"I'm about to be born in 5 months in this time."

"So? She's still not you."

"She is, or at least, she will be. Trunks, you need to understand that you and I are destined to be best friends, nothing more. You see the way him and I are, it could never be something like this."

"Then stay with me," he said as he grabbed her into his arms, crushing her body to his own. He conveniently left out the part that he was already aware his future self was quite in love with her as well.

"I can't," she said sadly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Please... don't leave me."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "You know, I'd give anything to have him say these things to me... and you are him... yet it feels wrong."

Trunks looked at her sadly, "It doesn't feel wrong to me. You're the only one I want in my life, Pan."

"I want to be with him..." She couldn't help but think of everything that her and Trunks had been through. He had been there her whole life, watched her grow up, _helped_ her grow up. He had held her heart from the moment she could say his name. There was no way she could stand to be in a world without him.

"But you've said it yourself, you and him will never be anything more than best friends."

"And.. I think that's enough for me. I need to be with him, no matter what. Even if he only wants to be my friend, I need to stay with him."

Trunks sighed but nodded his head. "He's lucky to have someone who loves him so much. I don't know why he can't see it. It's rare to find relationships with that much love in them."

Pan shrugged, "He's a dummy. I love him, but he's so blind."

"Well I promise I won't be like that. From the moment Videl gives birth until the day you're old enough for me to tell my feelings to, I swear I'll never leave your side or hurt you."

Pan blushed, "Well she'll be a lucky girl. Don't forget to live your life though Trunks."

"I won't, don't worry Pan. But I swear I'll be your best friend the entire time you're growing up."

"And you'll be a great best friend. Being my best friend is what made me love you so much."

"I love you too," he said as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened at first. This was the first time Trunks, of either time, had ever kissed her, well, ever kissed her like _this_. This was everything she had ever been dreaming of, and she didn't know what to do, so she decided just to go with it.

Pan melted and stopped fighting the feelings she had for him. It would more than likely be the first and last time she ever got to kiss Trunks, of any time, and she definitely wanted to make it memorable.

Pushing him back onto his bed she positioned herself beside him. She had fallen asleep so many times on this bed before, in the arms of the man she loves, but never with the passion that was currently in the air.

Her right hand held onto his waist while her left held his head in a tight hold as she continued to kiss him, not having a single care or regret. She could feel his muscles twitching under her touch and it sent shivers throughout her body at the difference between touching him like this, and sparring with him.

She heard him let out a low noise as she began to kiss his neck, smiling as she heard his heavy breathing. She knew this was wrong and that she shouldn't have even kissed him back in the first place, but she didn't think she could live her life without knowing what every other girl got to know about Trunks Briefs.

A few moments passed and she suddenly pulled away. "I can't do this," she said out loud, more to herself than anything.

Trunks sighed, "Don't worry. I would have stopped you, you know."

Pan looked at him in confusion, "You would have?" When Trunks nodded she looked even more confused, "Why?" It didn't seem like stopping was something either of them wanted to do, and she couldn't understand why the boy who had nothing stopping him from continuing would have been the one to stop her.

"Because I know it's not right, and it isn't what you really want."

Pan smiled, "You really are amazing, you know that?"

"Thank you. I just wanted a few moments to know what it would be like for you to be mine. I'll never forget this moment, or these feelings. I'll keep them with me for the next 18 years, and when you're old enough, I'll be more than happy to continue where we left off."

"18 years?"

"Well... yeah. The you of this time will be 18 in 18 years... well, 18 years and 5 months," he said with a teasing smile.

"Why would you wait that long?

"Well I'm going to be 35... wow I'll be 35!... and it will seem kind of weird to most people if you're not 18."

"Who cares about what everyone else is going to think? We're Saiyans, we don't age like other people."

"Exactly. So waiting 18 years won't be the end of the world. I'll have you in my life the entire time and then when you're 18, we can finally be together. Because we're Saiyans we'll have so many years afterwards to be together."

Pan sighed, "I guess that's reasonable. I just know the me in this time is going to love you just as much as I love him, and it's going to kill her to wait that long."

Trunks laughed, "I'm sure she'll survive until she's 18, and then I swear I'll make her happier than she ever thought possible." He felt slightly guilty for not telling her that he had picked 18 years because he knew that 18 years was how long Gohan was going to tell him to wait. Of course he would love to tell her sooner, even if they couldn't be together until after she was legal.

A tear slipped down Pan's cheek, "I need to go back outside now Trunks. I just have this overwhelming need to be with him right now."

"Alright," he said as he watched Pan stand up. "I'll be down in a moment."

She nodded her head as she left the room, practically running downstairs and out the backdoor.

"Hey!" Bra yelled as Pan reached them. "What took you so long? And where's Trunks?"

Pan shrugged, "Idunno. He said he'd be down in a minute." She looked towards Trunks and couldn't keep the longing out of her eyes. When he looked at her she quickly looked to the ground, trying to force herself not to start tearing up again.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Pan nodded her head yes, but didn't look up. She knew Trunks wasn't going to accept that as an answer, he always knew when something was wrong with her, and she always told him about it.

Trunks took a step closer to her, "Did something happen? Do you want to talk?"

Pan stepped back, "I..well..yeah.. um.. maybe..nevermind, no."

Trunks' eyebrows furrowed together, "What happened inside Pan?"

Pan looked up at him with a big smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Nothing Boxer Boy, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Are you ready for that fight or what?"

Trunks looked like he wanted to argue but levitated instead. "You okay here by yourself B?"

Bra shrugged, "No different from any other time you losers leave me alone while you go train."

"You could always come with us B?" Pan suggested.

Bra scoffed, "Please. I might break a nail or something."

"There is _no_ way you're my daughter."

Bra glared at Vegeta(P), "And what makes you say that? Because I don't want to spend 24/7 training? Well _excuse me_ daddy, but I think I'm more than enough of a match for you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"You know it!" Bra removed her Ki bracelet and raised her Ki in seconds to what she thought would at least seem powerful. She knew she couldn't actually defeat the Vegeta of this time, but she was quite powerful for someone who didn't train all too often.

She lowered her Ki back to normal and looked at the surprised faces. "See? I'm not just some weakling airhead."

Trunks and Pan both laughed, knowing that everyone was thinking Bra was a lot stronger than she really was, just because when she took the bracelet off her Ki appeared as if it was a lot higher than any of theirs, even though she had to use a ton of her energy in order to make it that high. If there was anything Bra had learned from being the daughter of Vegeta, it was that deception was always the best way to get the upper hand on your enemy when you were outnumbered and over powered. Vegeta never wanted anything to happen to his baby girl, and since she lacked the power needed to defeat any serious enemies, he had made sure she was skilled in getting her way through any means necessary.

A beat up Goten and Vegeta suddenly materialized out of nowhere, Goten falling instantly to the ground, but still trying to look alert, while Vegeta stared at his daughter, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Bra smiled, "Of course I'm okay daddy."

"Why did you raise your Ki?"

"Oh... hmm.. Trunks was being mean to me again," She said with a pout.

Trunks' jaw dropped, how could his little sister be so evil? Why was it always _him_ that she had to pick on? Especially when this time she really _was_ being picked on, but _not _by _him_.

"Don't worry Veggie!" Pan exclaimed. "Him and I are going to spar right now, and I'll be sure to kick his ass ten times worse than normal for being mean to B-Chan."

Vegeta smirked and looked at his son, "Good luck Brat, you're going to need it. And I don't mean just in this battle." He had mumbled the last part, but Trunks still managed to catch it.

'_What did he mean by that? And what's with that stupid smirk on his face? Why is he looking back and forth between Pan and me? What could be going through that little Saiyan mind of his?'_

Vegeta looked between the two again and shook his head with a low chuckle. Life was sure going to be interesting with all the new additions to the two families.

That was when he noticed it. "Brat," he said looking at Pan.

"Yes Veggie?" she asked with a smirk. She loved calling him Veggie and watching as he got irritated. He had long since stopped trying to get her to quit calling him that, and people were always amazed when he didn't kill her for calling him that in front of people.

"What's wrong?"

Pan's smirk faltered, how had Vegeta noticed that something was wrong? Her face had been set perfectly. She was sure he would have been too busy being irritated over the term of endearment to notice that something was wrong with her. She should have known she couldn't fool him though.

"Oh don't give me that look," Vegeta scolded. "I spend hours every day with you, do you not think I know by now when something is bothering you?"

"I'm fine Vegeta," Pan said as she warped her face into one of confusion. "I know that you always know when something is wrong, but this time, I'm fine."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Your Ki is restless, your eyes are dull, and your nose is red, it only does that when you're sick or have been crying. You don't look sick to me."

Everyone who had caught what he said stared at him. He paid _that much_ attention to someone?

Pan didn't know what to say. It wasn't really possible for her to lie to Vegeta, so instead she just stared at him, hoping he would catch onto the fact that she didn't want to talk about it right now. "Honestly Vegeta, nothing is wrong."

Vegeta nodded his head. "Guess I was mistaken."

"Come on Boxer Boy, let's go," Pan said as she levitated next to him, taking off before he had a chance to respond.

"Are you okay Goten?" Bra asked as she finally felt it would be okay to rush over to the nearly unconscious boy.

Vegeta scoffed, "I'm surprised he even had the energy to Instant Transmit us here." These were the last words Trunks heard his father say before he took off in the same direction as Pan had.

-----

A/N- Another chapter done! Sorry if there's any errors, I went through it and added a bunch of stuff, but I didn't read it over again so there might be a few little mistakes.

I just realized I've been saying its almost the end for like 6 chapters, I wonder when the end is actually going to come.. haha, it should be soon... but obviously I'm not the best judge of that right now =P

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review (:


	27. A Connection Like No Other

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ Hello again! Here I am with another update, I'm doing really good so far, I definitely think I can make it to the end of the fic without taking off for a few months again.. *knock on wood*

Sorry it wasn't up before the weekend, FF wasn't allowing me to login or review anyone or anything like that. =\

Enjoy (=

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

"_Come on Boxer Boy, let's go," Pan said as she levitated next to him, taking off before he had a chance to respond._

"_Are you okay Goten?" Bra asked as she finally felt it would be okay to rush over to the nearly unconscious boy._

_Vegeta scoffed, "I'm surprised he even had the energy to Instant Transmit us here." These were the last words Trunks heard his father say before he took off in the same direction as Pan had._

**Now; A Connection Like No Other**

He quickly caught up to her and sped right past her, laughing as she tried to take the lead again. When the two of them landed they were both laughing, Trunks managing to touch down just before Pan. They always did silly things like this to compete with each other and try and get one up on the other.

"I win!" he boasted.

"You cheated!" Pan yelled with a pout.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mhmm!" Pan said, trying to look serious and keep the smile from her face.

The next thing Pan knew, Trunks had grabbed her and had begun mercilessly tickling her. Tickle fights were another part of their trademark friendship. Ever since Pan had been young they would have competitions, and then when one of them lost, they would engage the winner in a tickle fight as another challenge.

"N..no..aha not... f..fair... ahaha.. Trunks!..s..aha..hahaha..stop!" She continued to laugh as she rolled around on the ground, trying to free herself from Trunks' attack.

Trunks let up for a second to let Pan catch her breath, "That'll teach you to call me a cheater," he said with a smirk.

Pan's laughter slowly subsided and her cheeks took on a faint blush as she realized the position they were in. She was on her back lying on the ground breathing heavily, and Trunks was positioned quite provocatively above her. He was leaning on his right elbow, making their faces dangerously close together, and his other arm was trapping her from rolling away.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Huh?" Pan asked, quickly snapping out of her daze.

"You just have this far off look, you look sad." He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes with the hand that had been trapping her.

Goosebumps rose on Pan's arms. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Just like you were fine earlier?"

She turned her head to the side, "There really wasn't anything wrong then, Trunks."

"I know you well enough Panny. The look on your face definitely suggested something was wrong. And my dad noticed it too. I didn't bring it up again there because I didn't think you wanted to talk about it in front of everybody, but I know something is bothering you."

She blushed and kept her head facing away from him as she mumbled, "I just missed you."

"What was that?" Trunks asked, wanting to make sure he had heard her right.

Pan sighed and turned her head so she was staring directly into his beautiful blue eyes. "I said, I missed you. I cried when I found out the machine was broken. I was so worried I wasn't going to get to go home. And then when you and Goten showed up, I never even gave it a second thought. My whole body was overfilled with happiness, but I never thought about why. I just took it for granted that both of you were standing there, and that you were gunna take us home."

Trunks stared at her as he let her talk, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I guess when I was inside with the you from this time, it really kicked in how much I missed _you_ and how much you two are not the same." A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away, "I was scared I was never going to see you again."

Trunks lowered himself to the ground and pulled her into his arms, he could feel that she was crying now as she clung to his shirt and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"You don't need to worry anymore, I'm here, we're going home together, we'll never be apart again."

Pan's heart ached as she heard his words. They had the potential to have so much meaning behind them, but Pan knew better, she knew Trunks only considered her as his best friend and just meant that he promised she wouldn't be lost in a random timeline again.

"I know," she said lowly. "I just can't help that I missed you."

Trunks chuckled, "Don't worry. Like I said, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"...."

"Pan?"

"...Part of me really wants to stay here." She didn't know if that was the right thing to say to him or not. She knew that her heart belonged with him and that the Trunks of this time could never compete with him, but she really did have feelings for the younger Trunks, even if they weren't as strong as her feelings for her Trunks. Part of her wasn't even sure if she wanted to stay, she was more interested in how he was going to reply to her.

Shock crossed his face as he heard her speak, he calmed himself down before asking "Why?"

Pan shrugged, "It's hard to tell you, I don't think you'd understand the way I'm feeling. And even if you did, you'd think I'm just being silly."

Trunks shook his head as he sat up, pulling Pan up with him. "You can't be serious. You don't belong here Pan."

"I know that Trunks. Believe me, I've been thinking about this the whole time, I just feel so torn."

"But not even 10 minutes ago you were telling me how scared you were that you would never get back home, that you would never get to see me again."

"...You could always visit."

"No I couldn't Pan. This is it, if you make this choice, it's permanent. We don't belong here, I couldn't just be going back and forth between the timelines for no reason, I'd be altering this one every time I did."

"I know... I'm just so confused."

"Why would you want to stay here Panny? Everyone you care about and love is in our time. Your parents, your grandparents, me, Bra, Goten, we're all in the future.."

"Everyone is in this timeline too."

"It'll never be the same though. Bra isn't even born yet, you'd be losing your best friend. Sure, Gohan and Videl will care about you, but they won't love you the way they're going to love their own Pan. And then there's the me of this time, do you really think that you him could ever be as close as we are? He doesn't know anything about you."

"...He wants me here."

Trunks couldn't keep the surprise from crossing his face, "And because of that you're considering staying?"

Pan looked at him with uncertainty before she slowly nodded.

"You know that _**I**_ want you to come home right? I know that we fight all the time and I pick on you and you like to get me in trouble, but you're still my best friend. After everything we've been through together, I don't want to lose you. _I_ want you to come home, what's the difference between what I want and what he wants? Shouldn't you feel more inclined to do what I want?"

"It's not about what either of you want Trunks.." she said as she looked away, beginning to regret telling him she wanted to stay here when she didn't know if that's what she wanted.

"Then what is it about Pan?" he grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He was staring at her with the most intense gaze he could muster, it was as if he was gazing straight into her soul.

"It's about what _I_ want."

"And what you want is to stay here? Not because he wants you to, just because it's what you want?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

Trunks' whole body felt paralyzed. _'It's not supposed to be this way. It didn't happen this way 16 years ago. I told her I loved her and that I wanted her to stay with me and she still left... even though she didn't know he loved her, she left with him instead of staying with me like I wanted. Why is it different this time? Why is Pan considering staying here when the Pan from the future wouldn't stay with me? Maybe the timeline has changed so much that things were different between the me of this time and Pan than they were for me and the Pan of the future.. Maybe she's falling for him. It isn't supposed to be this way...'_

"Trunks?"

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"You, and your decision to stay."

"I haven't made any final decisions Trunks, I just said the thought has crossed my mind."

He stood up and avoided looking at her, "I respect whatever you choose to do. But if it's because _he_ wants you to stay, then I really think you should look at all the facts before you make your final decision."

Pan's expression turned to one of confusion, "What facts?" she questioned.

"Me, you, our time, this time, the fact that I went through this before and the girl didn't stay in my time, she left to her own future. Bra, Goten, your family, the fact that you'll be breaking everyone's heart if they lose their Pan-Chan."

A few tears leaked down her cheeks, _'I know everything he's saying is true, but I just love him too much to let the chance to be with him pass me by.'_

She went to say something but noticed he had already gone. She thought back to the things he had said;

_-----_

"_I respect whatever you choose to do. But if it's because he wants you to stay, then I really think you should look at all the facts before you make your final decision." _

"_What facts?"_

"_Me, you, our time, this time, the fact that __**I went through this before and the girl didn't stay in my time**__, she left to her own future."_

-----

"Why would he list that as something I should consider before I make my decision? What does it matter that he's already went through this and the me of the future decided to leave? Maybe she was able to stand only being his friend, I want to have him hold me and kiss me the way he did earlier."

It suddenly hit her with the force of a ten ton truck. He had already been through this. He had been where Trunks(P) was. He had loved her more than anything and begged her to stay.. _"The girl didn't stay in my time."_

She had left him, and went with her Trunks.

What did this mean? Did Trunks love her? Possibly. _'I can't be sure though. Just because he loved her the way Trunks(P) loves me, doesn't mean he has those feelings for me, I'm not her. Just like it isn't certain that this Trunks will love the Pan of this time like he says, she's not going to be me, he can't be certain that his feelings will be the same.'_

Tears of frustration continued to flow as she tried to figure out what the right thing to do was. Would Trunks have told her to consider those things if he didn't care about her? Or was he just telling her that the girl didn't stay with him because she knew it was wrong to stay in a time that wasn't her own?

"What do I do..?"

-----

_**A/N-**_ Done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Poor Pan feeling torn between the two Trunks' even though she knows who holds her heart, hopefully she makes the right decision, whatever that is.

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review :)


	28. The Decision

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ Yay! This chapter is longer to make up for the fact that the last one was shorter than usual xD I'm sorry that I didn't manage to reply to anyone's reviews, FF was really messed up for me in the last week. I'm sure most of you got the email for the last chapter 3 times... sorry about that, it wasn't letting me upload, and then when it did, it didn't send me an email. So if some of you didn't get it, just be aware that 27 has also been posted =D

Sorry if the next chapter takes me a little longer than a week, it shouldn't, but I have exams and everything coming up once again, blah! Okay, enough from me.

Enjoy (=

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last Time;**

What did this mean? Did Trunks love her? Possibly. _'I can't be sure though. Just because he loved her the way Trunks(P) loves me, doesn't mean he has those feelings for me, I'm not her. Just like it isn't certain that this Trunks will love the Pan of this time like he says, she's not going to be me, he can't be certain that his feelings will be the same.'_

Tears of frustration continued to flow as she tried to figure out what the right thing to do was. Would Trunks have told her to consider those things if he didn't care about her? Or was he just telling her that the girl didn't stay with him because she knew it was wrong to stay in a time that wasn't her own?

"What do I do..?"

**Now; The Decision **

Trunks touched down back at Capsule Corp and noticed that everyone who had decided to remain at CC had moved inside. He gave a short knock on the door before he walked inside and to the living room where he could sense everyone's Ki.

"Hey!" Bra yelled, "Where is Pan?"

Trunks frowned, "Thinking I guess."

"About what?! Did you tell her?" his little sister asked with a humungous smile.

"...No.. well maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I'm not sure if she'll figure out what I said or not."

Vegeta(F) rolled his eyes, "Pansy."

'_Did he really just call me a pansy?'_ Trunks asked himself. _'He should really stop hanging out with Bra.'_

It was noticeable to everyone how much Vegeta had changed due to the birth of his second child. He was a lot more calm and his presence held almost a peaceful nature. They hadn't caught him with a smile other than when speaking to Bra, but they noticed he smirked a lot more than often and liked to tease people. It might come off as rude or mean to some, but to the z-fighters who knew their Vegeta, they knew that this was a sign of being civilized and having gotten used to being with the group.

"What did you say to her?" Bra asked excitedly, drawing everyone's attention back to the love life of the future Trunks and the girl who they, at one point, had known as Pina.

"I don't know.. It's not important, but I needed to say something...."

"Why?" the blue haired girl asked in confusion.

"I don't know, that's not important either, I just did." He looked up at the roof, "She's coming back" he said as he felt her Ki approaching.

'_That was quick,'_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe she realized already what I was kind of trying to tell her. I probably shouldn't have mentioned anything, but I'm sure Gohan would much prefer if I told her I loved her over losing her.'_

They heard the door open before Pan entered and looked at Trunks(F), who was looking away from her. He was scared of what expression would be on her face.

"Hey Pan-Chan!" Bra exclaimed, pretending she didn't notice that her best friend had dried tears on her cheeks and puffy eyes. "Did you kick Trunks' ass?"

"Obviously!" Pan said with a grin, acting as if nothing was wrong. She probably would have gotten away with it too if the physical evidence of her sadness hadn't been left behind.

"That's my girl! I knew you could." Pan adored her best friend. She knew Bra knew something was wrong, and was thankful the girl was pretending that everything was fine.

"How are you feeling Uncle Goten?" she asked with a smirk.

Goten, who had been talking to his younger self and his mother and father before Trunks(F) had arrived, smiled at his niece. "Much better after the Senzu bean that I ate."

Pan laughed, "Vegeta got you that good eh? You looked a little worse for wear when you IT'd to the back of CC earlier."

Goten shrugged and grinned, "It's okay. It was worth it," he said with a smile directed at Bra.

Pan's heart clenched together in sadness as she saw the love and admiration between the two. Why couldn't she have something like that? Oh yeah, she could, if she stayed in this time.

"You okay Pan?" Bra asked as she saw the hurt and confusion on her best friends face.

"Huh? Oh yeah B, I'm fine, don't worry." She looked towards Trunks, he still wasn't looking at her. Was he mad because she had told him she was considering staying in the past? Maybe she should have told him that she only wanted to know what he thought about her staying, that might have went over better.

"Why don't you go lie down or something?" Bra suggested.

"Yeah," Pan nodded her head, "I think I'll do that." She slowly made her way upstairs, the whole time wondering why Trunks refused to even look at her.

She made it to the room that her and Bra had been sharing and flopped on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. A lot of things had happened already that day, and her body felt completely drained.

-----

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Bra snapped at her brother.

"No? You're the one who told her to go rest, I'm not going to go disturb her."

"She's SAD Trunks. Can't you just go be an idiot for a few moments to make her smile again?"

Trunks shook his head, "No."

"WHY NOT?!" the blue haired girl pretty much yelled in his face.

"Whatever fantasies you have about the way this is going to end Bra, you're wrong. I know what I'm doing, and I know that this isn't the right time."

"This isn't the right time to be her best friend? Just because it's not the right time to tell her how you feel doesn't mean it's the wrong time for you to go to her and make her feel better. Your best friend is in that room right now and she's not happy. Isn't it a best friends job to do whatever they can to make their friend feel better?"

Trunks looked like she had struck a nerve. It was like he had just realized that he had been too focused on his emotions to remember that she was still his friend and that she needed him right now. He gave a short nod of his head as he made his way up the stairs and to where he could feel Pan's restless Ki.

Bra snorted, "That was easy."

Goten rolled his eyes. "You really shouldn't meddle."

"I _have_ to. You don't think they'd ever get together on their own do you?"

"Bra..."

"Oh come on Goten! You know they're perfect, and they both love each other. I don't see the problem."

"He was really hurt when Pan from the future left him. He did everything he could to make her stay with him, and it still wasn't enough. He's just scared."

"Well that's dumb. She's _his_ Pan this time, she's not going anywhere."

"I know, but it's still hard on him. And besides, Gohan at least wants Pan to be 18 before they get together."

Bra snorted again, what was with Gohan needing Pan to be a legal adult? So what if Trunks was 14 years older than her, they loved each other and Trunks wouldn't have _done_ anything with her until she was older, her brother has _some _class.

"Just give him the time he wants B, let him do it on his own terms."

"You mean on Gohan's terms."

"My brother wants Pan to be nothing but happy, he's just not ready to let her go yet. He cares a lot for Trunks and respects him and knows he'll be good to Pan –even if he doesn't have the best reputation with women."

"Just because he sleeps around doesn't mean he'd do that to Pan."

Bulma was eyeing her son, he was already somewhat of a womanizer, but she found it hard to believe that he would become as bad with it as her future daughter and Goten were making it sound.

"I know that B, and so does everyone else. Just let him do it his way."

Bra rolled her eyes, "Fine."

-----Trunks & Pan-----

Trunks made his way upstairs and followed Pan's Ki to the room she had entered. He stood outside the door for a few minutes.

'_Should I go in there? I don't know if I'll be able to stay calm if she's chosen to stay here. Obviously she's made up her mind if she's come back already.'_

He continued debating with himself before he decided to man up and enter the room. Knocking once he pushed the door open and walked in, finding Pan lying on her stomach with her face buried in the pillow.

"Hey," he said softly, not surprised when he received no answer.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge as he began gently stroking her hair.

"Panny? Are you okay?"

Pan nodded her head but didn't respond. He knew that something was really bothering her by the way she held her arms tightly around the pillow. He silently wondered if she was really this torn up over whatever decision she had made.

He sighed and said softly, "Don't lie to me Pan-Chan. I know you too well; I know that you're tearing yourself apart inside. Talk to me, explain to me what's bothering you.

"...You already know."

He grabbed her and flipped her over, pulling her up into his embrace as he did so. "Panny. You're my best friend, I'm not letting you leave me."

Pan blushed slightly. "I'm not going to..." she whispered.

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed with shock as a huge smile overtook his features. "You've decided to come home?"

"Of course, you idiot," she said with a small laugh. "Who would keep you in line if I wasn't there?"

The goofy smile stayed in place as he laughed along with her. "I'm glad you've finally come to your senses. I was really worried that you were going to stay here."

She raised her head until her eyes were staring into his and then replied in a tiny voice, "I wasn't sure what I wanted. I was confused, and sad. I just enjoyed the feeling I got from being in this time I guess. I don't think there was any part of me that was really considering staying here, just part of me that _wished_ I could."

Hurt flashed across his face for a second as he accepted her words. He knew that staying here probably seemed more ideal to a girl who thought she was experiencing unrequited love. If only he could tell her the way he felt about her, and that when he hugged her and comforted her, he only wanted to take away all of her pain and make sure she never experienced any form of it ever again.

"I'm sorry that I upset you earlier."

He looked surprised as he heard her speak. "It's fine Pan-Chan. I was just... sad when I thought you were going to stay here and I would never get to see my best friend again."

"You'd still have Goten."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You know that's not the same. Goten is my best friend, the same way Bra is yours. But you and I, we're something different. It's like a whole new level of friendship when it comes to us. I trust you more than anyone, I always tell you everything. I don't tell Goten my fears, even though he's my best friend. And I know there are things you tell me that you will never tell Bra, just like there are things that you tell her that you'll never tell me."

"I probably eventually end up telling you everything that I tell her."

"Well there you go! You've just proven my point. You're the closest friend I have, and I couldn't handle losing you."

Pan sighed as she rested her head on his chest from the position in his lap, "I couldn't handle losing you either," were the whispered words that reached his ears and brought a smile to his face.

"Good. So what is bothering you then?"

Pan shrugged. "Like I said, it's just the part of me that _wants_ to stay _here_ is sad that I'm going home and things will change."

"There aren't many things that are different in our time line from this one."

The younger Demi-Saiyan couldn't help but sigh. He was definitely right, there weren't _too_ many differences between their timelines, but there was definitely one that _she_ found to be quite major. In one timeline, the boy who she loved with her entire heart loved her back equally. And in another, his love for her was probably even greater, but it was only the brotherly kind.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she finally responded to him once she realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry Panny, things will work out. Just have faith in the people you care about and I'm sure everything you want will one day end up being yours. Just because things are slightly different in our time, doesn't mean you can't make them the way you want them to be."

She put on a smile for his sake and nodded her head, "You're right Trunks. I know that going home to our time is the right thing to do and I probably would have ended up regretting it if I had stayed here in the past. I would have missed everyone way too much."

"That's my girl," he said as he playfully messed her hair up.

She scowled at him and scooted out of his embrace, even though she didn't really want to. "Shut it Boxer Boy."

Trunks laughed. "Awe, you know you love me."

"Oh please," Pan scoffed. "Me? Love an egomaniac like you? Never."

"Holy, break my heart why don't you." Trunks began to pout as he tried to keep a straight face.

Pan burst out laughing and Trunks soon followed her. They laughed together for a while before finally calming down.

"So much for your nap."

Pan shrugged, "It doesn't really matter, I can take one anytime."

"_I'm_ probably more tired than _you_."

"I highly doubt that," _'I've been through quite an emotional roller coaster today'_ she added in her head.

"Welllllllll..." he dragged out with a smirk. When Pan raised a question eyebrow he suddenly pushed her off the bed and spread himself across the entire thing. "I think I'm just going to take my nap _now_, and _here_."

"WHAT?! That's _MY_ bed Trunks!"

"What are you gunna do about it Pan-Chan?"

Pan got a mischievous glint in her eye as she jumped on her best friend and they began playfully wrestling for the spot on the bed. It went on for a few minutes before Trunks suddenly gave in, standing up while slightly panting.

"You definitely have too much energy for a person in need of sleep," he laughed.

Pan smirked in response, "You're just getting old."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Riiight, me, old."

"It's true," she said, still smirking. "Why do you think you need a nap?"

He huffed a little, "I don't _need_ a nap, I _want_ a nap. I barely slept at all last night trying to figure out where you girls could be. And then early in the morning when I was finally about to fall asleep, Goten bursts through my door claiming he had this weird dream but he knew where you two were and that we had to hurry up and leave immediately."

"Excuses," Pan said with a laugh. He knew that she was only teasing him, that was just the way the two of them were. They made fun of each other's weaknesses and belittled their accomplishments. Only sometimes did one of them ever take it too far to the point where the other couldn't tell if they were kidding or not. Thankfully that didn't happen too often though, but it usually resulted in the same end anyway; a spar. The spar just happened to be more playful at certain times than it did at others.

He turned to the door and began walking towards it, "Have a good nap," he said as he exited, leaning against the wall once he was out.

He let out a breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding. Sometimes it really got to him how close they were. They didn't act anything like best friends, they acted exactly like a couple, and it killed him that he wasn't allowed to think of it like that. Sure best friends play fight and have tickle wars the way they do, especially since it's something they've been doing their whole life, but Trunks couldn't help but feel something more. He was pretty sure, that at least on his part, he just wanted to _touch_ her. He loved rolling around on the bed with her a moment ago, fighting for dominance.

Shaking his head he tried to get the thoughts out of his mind. He felt slightly bad for being so weak, but nobody else had ever found it weird that they always seemed to be all over each other. He didn't always think of it this way, a lot of the times it just came natural to him to play fight with her. He suspected his current feelings had something to do with being in the past, and being jealous of the way he knew she felt about his younger self.

He was so happy she had decided to come home. _'I was really scared she was going to choose to stay here,'_ he thought to himself. He honestly couldn't imagine a world without her. He picked on her all the time and all they ever did was argue with each other, but that was just the way they were, and it worked for them. He loved when she would get frustrated with him and her cheeks would turn red from anger and she would puff them out as she tried to think of something she could say back to him.

He shook his head a few more times, reminding himself that she had chosen to come home, so he didn't need to think about how his life would be without her. He smiled a bit before making his way downstairs, not surprised when everyone just stared at him in a questioning fashion.

"She's fine," was all he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

-----

A/N- *sigh* They're so cute (= I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review ;)


	29. Going Home

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

_**A/N-**_ Wow! The last 3 weeks went by so fast. Sorry it took me this long to update, but I was finishing my exams xD

I know this is going to come as a shock... or maybe not since I've said it a million times... but this is actually the last chapter... )=

Enjoy (=

---------------On with the Story---------------

**Last time;**

He shook his head a few more times, reminding himself that she had chosen to come home, so he didn't need to think about how his life would be without her. He smiled a bit before making his way downstairs, not surprised when everyone just stared at him in a questioning fashion.

"She's fine," was all he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

**Now; Going Home**

Pan yawned as she woke up, feeling completely rejuvenated. She looked around and noticed that Bra was nowhere to be found, and the sun was just breaking the horizon. _'It must be really early still. Where could Bra be?'_ She felt out with her senses and noticed that Bra's Ki was in the living room with her uncle's, both completely at rest. '_I guess they fell asleep in the living room.'_

Pan couldn't help but smile to herself, she was so happy for her best friend. Bra had loved Goten for as long as either of them could remember, about the same length of time that she had been in love with Trunks. They were just perfect for each other. Unfortunately, only Bra would have her fairytale ending.

'_Maybe the me of this time will get a happy ending at least? Trunks(p) has sworn that he'll always love me, and that as soon as the Pan from this time is old enough he's going to love her just as much, so maybe things will work out for one of us.'_

Pan sighed, she could only hope for the best. She shook her head as she got out from under her covers. She had already decided she could live with him as just a friend, as long as she could always have him in her life, she needed to stop thinking about these things, before it caused her premature death.

She shivered as she made her way downstairs, wishing they had bought sweaters when they went shopping. She considered getting one from Trunks' room; she could more than likely sneak in and out without him noticing. Deciding against it, she descended the last of the stairs and walked into the living room, surprised when she also saw both her uncle and Trunks from this time.

'_I wonder if it was weird for Goten(p) to see Bra and my uncle together like this? He sure fell for her fast. I guess in any time Bra will always be desirable.'_ She smiled again as she looked at Bra curled up at her uncle's side.

"Don't they look adorable?" Pan jumped at the mocking voice. She turned and glared at the source of said voice.

"What would you know about adorable?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

Trunks(f) pretended to be hurt. "Ouch Panny, that stings. I know lots about being adorable thank you very much."

"With all the girls you go through, you should."

This time he really was hurt, but he didn't let it show. "Awe, don't be jealous."

Pan's face turned bright red. "Please. Like I'd be jealous of _you_ Boxer Boy" she said as she stuck her tongue out.

"You better put that thing back in your mouth before I pull it out," he said as he pretended to make a grab for her tongue as Pan quickly retracted it back in her mouth.

"Here." He handed her the sweater he had been holding in his other arm.

Pan raised an eyebrow as she accepted the sweater, "What's this for?"

Trunks shrugged, "You were shivering since you came downstairs."

"You were down here the whole time? I didn't even notice you."

Trunks laughed, "You seemed a little preoccupied," he said as he nodded in the direction of Bra and Goten.

Pan smiled, "Thanks" she said as she put it on, instantly feeling warmer, she could tell he had been wearing it recently.

"Are you sad that we're leaving today?"

"...no," she said after a few seconds. "The things I want are in our time."

"Well that's good," he said as he gave her a light shove. "It wouldn't be the same without you." With that said, he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

She stared after him as her stomach grumbled. She was happy that the secret was out and she would be able to have a good breakfast instead of what she had been forced to eat for the past few days.

Deciding she would force Trunks to cook her something she walked into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" she asked back.

"Aren't you gunna cook me my breakfast?"

"Pfft. I think you're a little mixed up here Boxer Boy. It is _you_ who will be cooking _me_ breakfast."

"You know I'm a lousy cook Panny, why would you want me to make you breakfast?"

Pan shrugged, "I'm just lazy."

"You're always lazy."

Pan glared at him. Why did he have to have a comeback to everything? Couldn't he ever just let her win and get her way for once? He was always arguing with her.

"So?" she bit back.

"Well.. make me breakfast," he said with another smirk.

Pan rolled her eyes, "No."

"Guess we're gonna starve then. And here you inherited all those amazing cooking skills from Chichi and Videl, what a waste."

"_You're _the one who's going to starve. Like you said, _I_ can cook. Unfortunately for you, you inherited your cooking skills from both your mother and father."

Trunks pouted, "You wouldn't let your best friend starve now would you?"

Pan thought about it for a few seconds. "Nope! Of course not, I'd definitely make enough for Bra to eat as well. Maybe even enough for Goten."

"Holy, break my heart why don't you?"

Pan giggled as she watched him pout. Even though he was a pain in her ass most of the time, he always reminded her of why she loved him so much.

"Wanna go spar before breakfast?" she asked. "Then when we come in someone else will have already cooked it and neither of us will have to do it."

Trunks grinned, "You're on!" he said as he vanished from his spot at the kitchen chair.

-----

The sleeping teens in the living room were woken up by the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. They all made their way there to find Chichi and Videl making the biggest meal any of them had ever seen.

"When did you get here mom?" Goten(p) asked.

"About an hour ago," Videl answered for Chichi who was checking on the food.

"Wow, it smells so great Mrs. Son," Bra complimented.

"Thank you dear!" Chichi answered, her eyes gleaming over with little stars as she stared at the girl. Everyone present knew she was thinking one thing: GRANDBABIES!

"Would you like any help?" the blue haired girl offered.

"Do you cook like your mom?" Chichi asked.

"No, I'm actually quite good."

Behind her, Goten(F) was furiously shaking his head, trying to warn his mother not to let Bra join in without letting said girl see.

"Thank you for the offer, but we're fine dear."

Goten sighed, thankful that the meal would be edible.

"Why don't you guys go join Pan and the guys outside?"

Goten, Goten and Trunks' eyes lit up as Bra rolled hers before they all made their way outside. They could sense both Vegeta's Ki's in the gravity room and Goku, Gohan's, Trunks' and Pan's somewhere off in the mountain area.

They took off towards where their companions were, the majority of them eager to get in on the action.

Bra sat on the ground as she watched the boys join the fight.

-----An hour later-----

They all made their way back to CC, excited about the feast that awaited them. Pan was probably the most excited though; just the thought of food was making her mouth water.

They all sat down and began to dig in, oblivious to the looks on Chichi, Videl and Bulma's faces. "I never thought I'd see this many Saiyans eating at once," Videl mumbled, not sure if she would ever get used to this.

"It'll get easier after a while," Chichi encouraged. "I can't wait until my grandbaby is born," she squealed, completely changing the subject.

Pan had eaten about half her food when she got up and went to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, only to notice that her plate was now empty and Trunks had a small smirk on his face as he ignored her and continued to eat his food.

"BOXER BOY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING EATING MY FOOD?"

"Pan hunny, calm down," Videl tried, surprised at how easy the words came out. "There's a lot more food."

"That's not the point," she bit out in her mother's direction while still glaring at Trunks. She suddenly lunged at him, knocking him from his chair.

Videl blinked as they suddenly disappeared. "Where... did...?"

Without even bothering to stop eating, Vegeta(f) motioned to Goten's chair, which was empty.

"Wow I'm fast," said Goten from the past. "I didn't even see him phase."

Bra giggled, "This is a regular occurrence. Trunks and Pan always break out into random fights and Goten gets them outta the house before they damage anything. Mom gets soooo mad at them when they destroy the house."

Gohan frowned, "Do they really fight that much?"

An irritated look crossed Bra's face. "They fight like siblings. It's not like they're _really_ fighting."

"He should know never to mess with a Saiyans food," Gohan grumbled.

"He does." Bra said, standing up for her brother. "But he also knows it's the best way to push Pan's buttons. They love arguing with each other, they just wouldn't be them if they didn't."

Gohan didn't reply, he just started eating again. He wasn't completely against his daughter being with Trunks, he just didn't like the way they fought. Mostly, he didn't like that his unborn child already had her entire future mapped out. At least he knew she would be happy, and well taken care of, but even knowing those things, he couldn't help the irritation he felt towards their pending relationship.

Goten suddenly materialized back in his chair and began eating again.

"How are they?" Bra asked when she realized Goten wasn't going to mention anything.

Her lover shrugged, "Probably very pissed at me."

"What did you do?"

Goten smirked, proving he hung around Trunks ways too often. "Dropped one off in Antarctica and the other at the bottom of the ocean. I don't think they're going to be very happy when they get back."

Everyone caught the smirk that crossed Vegeta's(F) face, they could tell he had grown a lot more fond of Goten in the 16 years that had passed.

-----

It took hours before both Pan and Trunks had returned, and Goten more than likely would have been dead if it wasn't for the fact that they started arguing about who got back faster.

"Would you two just give it a rest?" Bra snapped. "Seriously, just wait until we're home before you start fighting. You're leaving a bad impression on our hosts."

"Alright," Trunks agreed as he grabbed Pan in a headlock and gave her a nuggie (noogie?) before releasing the glaring girl. "Truce?"

Pan just scowled at him as she tried to fix her hair. She shivered slightly; she was still cold from having Goten drop her off in the middle of Antarctica. Leave it to Goten to find the only person's Ki and take her there before she could even blink. At least she had her Ki to keep her warm, and Trunks' sweater didn't hurt.

"We should probably get going," Goten pointed out. "I'm pretty sure my brother is just _dying _to see Panny."

Pan's face completely dropped, she had forgotten that she was going to have to deal with her dad. "Quick Trunks, hit me!"

"What?" Trunks asked as he stared at her like she had grown another head.

"If I go home unconscious, then he'll just be happier that I'm alive and might forget to yell at me."

"Has Gohan _ever_ forgotten to yell at you?" Bra asked as she rolled her eyes. "You're dead either way girlie."

Pan sighed, she knew it was true, there was nothing she could do to avoid her father's wrath, and her mother's might be even worse. "Are you sure you guys don't want to stay a little while longer? Hehe."

"No, I told them we'd be back by 3. We're actually late, thanks to Goten," Trunks said as he glared at his best friend.

"Hey, it's not my fault you two can't get along. And you didn't give me much time to think of a better place to send you two."

"Whatever, let's just get going – and how the hell did you locate a diver at the bottom of the ocean so quickly?"

Goten ignored his best friends question and just smirked in response.

"It's been really nice having you here," Bulma said as she grabbed Bra in a tight hug before moving on to Trunks. "You've become so handsome! You better be good," she said with a slight nod in Pan's direction, but nothing too obvious.

Trunks smiled as he hugged his young mother back, "I will, don't worry."

Bulma hugged Pan and Goten next. "If you hurt my baby girl. Just know that in 18 years I will be murdering you."

Goten gulped, "Yes ma'am, no worries."

Pan walked over to Trunks(p) and hugged him, whispering lightly in his ear. "Thank you. Don't forget me."

"Never," he said back softly, smiling when he sensed his future self's Ki raise, even though his outward appearance didn't change in the slightest, mask still perfectly in place. He tightened his hug on her and whispered even lower than she had, not wanting anyone but her to hear. "I'll love you always, even if I have to wait until you're 18 to tell you."

Pan smiled and pulled away from him, stepping back towards the time machine.

Bra gave a quick wink to Goten(p) who smiled in return, saddened that he would have to wait so many years before he could have her back in his life, but he was okay with waiting. She was everything to him, and he was a Saiyan. He would wait for her no matter how long it took, and she would always be his.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta(F) and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're a good daddy," she said with a smile. "I don't know what changed you, but I can't wait for it to happen to my Veggie."

Vegeta from the past was, of course, absent from the farewell. He had said bye to Pan and Bra privately earlier in the day without anyone noticing. He knew he would grow very fond of both girls one day, but he wasn't quite ready to be that man just yet.

After the goodbyes were said and the hugs were given, they all entered Bra and Pan's time machine. It was slightly cramped, but it would do. Trunks placed the 3 bracelets inside the machine and with one final wave from everyone, the machine disappeared and they were headed home.

-----

The moment they had rematerialized back in their own timeline, Vegeta blew the lid off of the machine and was out of the cramped space in seconds.

"Bra! Pan!" They heard Bulma yell as she rushed over to them and pulled them into a tight hug. "I was so worried we weren't going to be able to find you."

"You know I'd never let that happen," Goten said as he walked up behind Bra and put an arm around her waist.

Bulma looked between the two for a moment before looking at Vegeta who nodded and then proceeded to jump up and down and squeal about grandbabies.

"Calm down mom," Bra said with a smile.

"Pan," they heard a serious voice say. All eyes turned to Gohan, who was leaning against the wall, attempting to look patient.

Pan walked over to her dad and lowered her head, "I'm really sorry daddy, I didn't mean to worry you."

Gohan sighed and pulled Pan into a hug. "We can discuss punishment later. Right now I'm just happy that you're home and safe."

Pan smiled as she hugged her dad back. She knew everything he did was just because he cared about her, and she loved her dad more than anything – except maybe Trunks.

"Are you okay Panny?" her dad asked, noticing she looked sad.

"Huh? Oh, yeah dad, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little saddened at what I left behind" she said as she cast a quick side look in Trunks' direction.

Gohan caught the look and sighed before whispering very lightly to his daughter. "Just remember hunny, whatever you were told in the past, our Trunks also told it to a young girl named Pan 16 years ago."

Pan looked at her dad in surprise; he knew? Did he know the extent of her feelings for Trunks this whole time, and the way her and Trunks from the past were?

She nodded her head, not really registering what her dad had actually said, she was too preoccupied trying to figure out if he knew she loved Trunks. How couldn't he know if he just told her that though?

What he had said suddenly hit her:

"_**Just remember hunny, whatever you were told in the past, our Trunks also told it to a young girl named Pan 16 years ago."**_

She suddenly recalled what he had said to her before they got into the time machine.

-----

_Pan walked over to Trunks(p) and hugged him, whispering lightly in his ear. "Thank you. Don't forget me."_

"_Never," he said back softly, smiling when he sensed his future self's Ki raise, even though his outward appearance didn't change in the slightest, mask still perfectly in place. He tightened his hug on her and whispered even lower than she had, not wanting anyone but her to hear. "I'll love you always, even if I have to wait until you're 18 to tell you."_

-----

Shock crossed her face, and for the second time in the past 24 hours she considered if Trunks did in fact love her back.

She supposed she would just have to wait until she was 18 to find out. But one look in his direction and at the smile he gave her, told her that no matter what type of love he was willing to give, it was enough for her.

The End!

-----

A/N- OMG! It's over! *tear* I can't believe this story has actually come to an end! I was planning to drag it out for a few more chapter because I had plenty of ideas AND I realllly wanted to make it to 300 reviews, but I guess I can just hope that I get 18 for this chapter =P probably not going to happen, but maybe! If you're all really nice haha.

I'm jk, it's not really a big deal to me, I'm just so thankful you have all stuck by me throughout this entire story, even when I sometimes took too long to update xD.

Like I've mentioned before, I might start up "Her Dilemma" again, I think I actually really like that story, but we'll see. And I might even consider doing a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I have enough ideas for a sequel lol. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know. I guess it would be about Trunks telling her how he feels and then their relationship... but idk what I'd actually write =P i also might do an epilogue and just end it for good there with her turning 18 and what not.. but that is undecided as well.

Oh boy, I don't wanna stop rambling, I'm sad it's over lol.

Well...I guess this is it.

Remember, it's a Fanfiction crime to read and not review :)

Thank you all again for being so wonderful!


End file.
